


A Little More Time

by Meowzalot



Series: Tick Tock Goes the Clock. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AUish</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote out 'A few More Days', and just had to go from there! This will most likely get a bit more mature as things go on, and I'll tag it as needed then.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Digging the knife in deep, twisting, feeling the jolt of a dying demon in the innocent body. It was familiar. It was so very welcome. After everything recently Dean just wanted to feel ‘normal’, and not Sammys kinda normal.

They were Hunters. Their ‘normal’ was the nightmares for others.

They hunted. They killed. That’s how it worked.

Leaning back against the wall for a quick breath Dean mindlessly wiped the blade off, barely able to tell the blood stain apart from all the others on his jeans. His eyes were focused on the limp form in front of him now though.

He wanted to just see the demon that had been in the ‘meat suit’. Seeing this body as an actual person was a slippery slope. Dangerous for an already swaying mind.

“Sorry.”

“What did you say?” Sam called out from the other room, sounding just as tired as he did. Remembering how close Sammy was he stood straight, clearing his throat of that choking tight feeling that made him feel like some sorta chick.

“Nothing. Everything okay in there? Did any of them get away?” Dean asked as his eyes scanned the old house. Damned miracle they hadn’t fallen through the fucking floorboards by now! Not wanting to push the thin strand that was their luck he went into what had been the living room. Chairs smashed, blood stained, dirty, and oddly normal for them.  
Sam standing there trying to wipe his hands clean of the mess.

Yep. Just another day at the office.

“So, find out anything from our little ‘friend’ here?” Dean asked, tapping the limp leg with his boot before that queasy feeling took over. Thankfully Sam didn’t seem to notice his brother flat out flinching away from a dead body. “Nothing. They weren’t acting on Crowleys orders from the sound of it. Just having their own version of fun.” Sam sighed, running fingers through his hair.

So, nothing? Growling weakly in frustration he turned to walk off, wanting to get back to the car and find something to drown his annoyance for however long he could until guilt forced him back on the road.

 

With the roar of Baby drowning out the awkward silence Dean gripped the wheel tight, eyes focused on the road. He felt like shit. Body aching in ways it had never done before. Not to mention the mental fuck he kept giving himself.

“. . Dean?”

“What, Sam?” He asked, bracing himself for the usual questions. “Look, before you start, I’m not sitting over here driving myself crazy thinking about Roman. I’m the one who wanted to chase down this lead with the Demons so. . don’t start, Sam.” Dean quickly added, finding that bracing himself wasn’t having the same reaction.

The silence wasn’t greeted by anything but the feeling of being watched. Glancing over at the other he rolled his eyes, knuckles growing white on the steering wheel as Sam gave that careful sigh.

“I wasn’t going to ask about Roman. You’ve been texting Meg at least twice a day for at least a month.”

That bitch! Evil, twisted, baby eating, evil. . bitch!

They were NOT having this conversation.

Hoping the silence would be answer enough Dean started thinking up ways to kill Meg as Sam kept talking.

“Listen, I’m worried about Cas as well. Is that where you’ve been going lately? To see Cas?”

How long had it been since he’d even been to see Cas? About a month ago, which was why he kept texting that Demon bitch.

Hearing the question repeated he sucked in a painful breath. “We are not talking about this, Sam. Meg is a bitch, and even if I had been texting I haven’t texted that much! I’m just. . worried. Cas is our friend.” Dean said, feeling the ground give out from under him as the words kept coming. Didn’t help that Sam was just watching him with that look that said ‘You’re not okay. I know you’re not okay. You know I know you’re not okay.’

Reaching out he flicked on the radio, letting it blare over Sams voice. With an annoyed look the younger Winchester looked out the window, letting Dean sing along to the radio.

 

The soft singing kept going even after they found a hotel room, checked in, and Dean had hopped in the shower. It kept Sam from asking that stupid question over and over again. Didn’t matter that his throat felt raw from the hour long constant humming, sometimes growing higher in pitch whenever Sam talked to him about Cas.

Finally arched his head back under the hot spray Dean gave a low moan, eyes drifting closed. The underlying chill in the very pit of his stomach just grew worse as mental images of pleading blue eyes searched his face.

When would he come back?

Just a few days?

Fuck. He was such an asshole sometimes.

Well, make that most of, if not all, the time. They needed to find Dick and here he was standing in the shower moping away like some. . some pathetic moper!

Dean quickly finished cleaning himself up, ignoring the aches and groans of his body while hurrying things along. No reason to risk hearing Sam bitch about all the hot water being used. The wannabe rabbit was usually perched outside the bathroom door waiting to use the shower, especially after a messy hunt. Sam didn’t relish in the messy victories like Dean did. Most sane people didn’t.

Instead of having to narrowly avoid being shoved to the side Dean stumbled as his neck craned around to find Sammy. Still covered in blood, and whatever else, sitting at the table with the cell phone held between an ear and shoulder, and the lap top out.

“Thanks, Bobby.”

Pulling the shirt over his head the elder Winchester shivered at how good it kind of felt to be so clean. “What did Bobby have to say? Something interesting he thinks we should check out?” Dean asked, nodding towards the bathroom door. “Sammy? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, great. There might be something about Roman though.” Sam said, looking a little torn about if he should have kept that part to himself.

Even with Sam across the room it only took a few steps to get to him, pushing the taller man out of the way to eyeball the screen. That arrogant face was smirking right at him! Another major donation, more set up plans, etc. “What’s new? Just looks like Dick stroking his. . ego.”

“It’s not something hugely tied to Roman but it’s in a small town near where Bobby is. Bunch of local stores are being bought up. So far none of the buyers are dying like last time but it’s. . something, right? You want to go check it out?”

Pulling the lap top closed Dean glanced at his brother, frowning slightly. “You’re deciding to go chase after the Leviathans? Weren’t you the one who said I was becoming too obsessed?”

The nervous glance away sent a chill down his spine. Sam was worried he was distracted by Castiel. For a second he was sure he had cracked a few teeth in the attempt to keep his jaw closed.

“Get your ass in the shower so we can get going. I’m not listening to your bitching for the next few hours.” Dean snapped, taking the chair as soon as Sammy had stood. 

Pretending to read the screen until the bathroom door shut felt like hours in itself! And making sure Sam wouldn’t walk out by waiting for the shower just added to the tapping tension in his body.

‘Meg! The hell? Why did you tell Sam I was asking about Cas?!’

The phone beeped in warning, the little red battery flashing in the corner.

Almost diving to the bed to reach to the other side for his charger he stayed on his stomach, glaring at the phone before it gave another ‘beep’.

‘Because why not? I missed the memo where you became the boss of me.’

He could almost hear the snarky tone. If she weren’t there watching over Cas he would enjoy nothing better than throwing her through a window. Again.

‘Whatever, hellspawn. Is Cas doing okay? Does he need anything?’

‘I think your mind is going soft, Deany-boy. Castiel is doing fine but he keeps asking about you. Still doesn’t remember much but he asks about you.’

Sagging against the bed he closed his eyes, remembering how pitiful Cas had looked last time. Wanting him to stay. Questioning why he had to leave.

“Sam! Hurry up!” Dean growled in annoyance, getting up quickly to start tossing all their shit in the Impala. They needed to find Kevin, and find Dick. There was always something but he had to keep moving or he’d end up back at the mental hospital curled up on the bed with a very unwomanly figure pressed against him.

Fuck. If he hadn’t already gone to Hell it certainly felt like he was destined for it now. Lusting after an Angel. Picturing those baby blues confused, filled with lust, not to mention so many other things. Well, wouldn’t be the first time he’d fooled around with an Angel but it had been different with Anna.

Cas was different from all of them. From everyone.

Even after lying, and going on the biggest God trip Dean had ever seen, he was a million times better than most.

“Dean?”

The sudden voice caused him to jerk upward, slamming his head into the edge of his beloved Impalas door.

“What the hell, Sam?! Shit. . “ Dean snapped, rubbing hard at the now throbbing area that was the entire back part of his skull. Sam at least had the grace to flush, the big eyes doing their whole ‘I’m just a puppy, please don’t be angry’ thing. Jackass.

Holding up the final duffel bag from inside Sam went around to the trunk, tossing it inside. “You ready to get going, Dean?”

“You’re the one not in the car.”

Damn back of his head felt like it would melt right off with the throbbing pain but roaring the beautiful car to life eased it somewhat. “It’s fine, baby. I don’t blame you for that.” He almost purred, stroking the steering wheel. Then they were off, following an easy to find path to take them where they needed to be. Some barely there town that might have ties to Dick Roman.

It was almost enough to actually distract him. Give that ‘normal’ feeling of excitement when going on a real hunt. “Is Bobby meeting us there?”

“Yeah. At the ‘Starlina Motel’.” Sam cleared his throat at the name, most likely finding it distasteful. Well, even Dean found it a bit seedy sounding but whatever. Couldn’t be the worst place they’d ever had to crash out in.

 

Okay. Maybe this place was at least in the Top Three Most Likely Placed to Catch Crabs. In his day Dean had rolled around with some skanks but damn, this place made even him want to soak in a tub of bleach.

“There a story behind this place, Bobby? Some long lost memory we should know about?” Dean tried to tease after their father-figure had given them both a warm greeting. “Watch your mouth, boy. It was cheap and easy to get into at short notice.”

“I bet it was. . “ Dean murmured, tossing his bag onto a sagging comforter set that was a faded red color. Looked like the costume of a disco queen who never learned to stop with the sequins.

Ever being the best type of father-figure Bobby had food already waiting, in the form of a burger combo for Dean, and a decent sized salad for Sam. A little cold from waiting but neither Winchester boy complained as they sat on the beds, eating in their own comfortable ways.

“So, this realtor just appears out of nowhere buying stuff up? What are the ties to Dick-o-rama?”

Sam looks over at his brother, looking like he might waste the breath to tell him to chew with his mouth closed before rolling his eyes. “It was a really quiet buy out shortly after I assume the ‘real’ Dick was replaced by. . even more Dick.”

“A dick stuffed Dick then?”

Both held back a chuckle as Bobby gave them his clearly had enough of this shit look.

“You idjits. Roman Industries bought the small real estate office. Hell, I wouldn’t have even noticed until I remembered the trouble you two went through. A little extra digging brought up the deal. Figured it was worth looking into.”

Dean nodded around the mouth full of food. With the other two talking about what they should do his mind drifted back to the phone in his pocket. Most likely almost dead, if not already. What if something happened?

Setting the food down he went through the process of digging out a charger, ignoring the odd looks both Sam and Bobby gave him. “What? If we’re going to go against those Leviathan things we should be able to keep in contact easily.” He waved off, eyes never leaving the phone screen. Wasn’t dead but nothing from Meg.

Behind him the two people he cared about most glanced at each other, Bobby mentally asking what the hell. Sam shook his head quickly, going back to the food before Dean could turn around. 

Dropping the phone to the dim red cover he gave a shiver, stretching out his arms. “Okay, so how do we go about this? Not like we can just go up and start asking questions.”  
The silence wasn’t exactly encouraging but on a whim he glanced back at Sammy, nodding at the lap top bag. “Pull some nerd moves and hack into some cameras?”

And there was the bitch face! Which wasn’t exactly the answer he needed right now.

“Tried that before, remember? They nearly hacked right back and found us. I’m good but not that good.” Sam said, standing up to toss out the trash. Health nut and clean freak. Still, Dean wasn’t one to complain when it meant he didn’t have to worry about it. “We’ll scope out the area, poke around a bit.” Dean finally said, feeling antsy. Rushing head first into anything was stupid but even just tip-toeing around with these things could be dangerous.

With the plan in mind each of them took a turn in the bathroom to change. On the off chance they needed to pull out the new F.B.I badges it helped to look the part, at least for the first meeting.

When Sam was changing it left Bobby and Dean alone, along with a tension that Dean wasn’t exactly prepared for.

Hearing the older man clear his throat Dean glanced over, still fiddling with the dark blue tie. “What’s up, Bobby?”

“This might be a stupid question but are you okay? You’re always a moody little brat but you’re acting like. . “

“Like after I left Lisa? I’m fine, Bobby. Fine as anyone who’s hunting things that’ll most likely rip my face off. Things are fine. Completely and utterly f-“

“What about Castiel?”

Lung squeezing pain had him freezing, wild gaze looking at one of the only people he honestly cared for. “Don’t. Just fucking don’t.” His tone was low, barely above a hiss. Finishing up the tie he headed outside to wait, ignoring Bobby as he pulled the door shut hard.

Sitting out in the Impala he could feel people watching him. Just a few glances from behind murky curtains. Nothing dangerous that he could think of. Just business men paranoid about being caught in the rent by hour rooms, or some of the working girls looking out for their meal tickets. He wasn’t worried about any of them.

 

On the way over to the office they tried to talk about what they planned on doing. If the real estate place did happen to be tied to Leviathans they couldn’t risk walking in, waving badges around and demanding to be shown around.

“How about we just break in after everyone leaves? Should give us enough time to check the place out.” Sam suggested finally. “Wait, Sam, you remember those little bugs I bought?”

Sam gave a little groan at the memory, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Those are not going to work, Dean.” He sighed, talking slow like one might to a kid. Considering how excited Dean had gotten finding the ‘spy worthy bugs’ at a flea market. A flea market of all places! A waste of money but at least Dean had fun going on about how handy it would be to have them.

“It couldn’t hurt! Just hide them and. . I have the stuff right here!” Dean said excitedly, leaning over to dig through the glove box. At his begging Sam had gone through the motions of making it where they were supposed to work but there hadn’t been time to test anything. “Come on, Sammy. What’s the problem here? We might find out something. Come on, Sammy!”

There were only four of the little buds. Not a lot but at Deans urging he took two, rolling his eyes. “Fine, Dean. If this doesn’t work you’re never allowed to buy anything at a flea market again.” He threatened, slipping the handmade gadgets into his pocket.

Bobby, to his credit, just sat in the back seat chuckling almost to himself. Those two would always be nothing but a pair of hissing kittens in his mind.

 

One great thing about small towns was being able to hide the car easily. Park in a patch of thick trees, stay hidden, etc. It was also easy to stay there for a few hours and keep an eye out on the small real estate office.

Set out a bit further from town than one would expect a ‘normal’ office to be it was easy to find a place to park/hide. “Why did we change again?” Dean grumbled, tugging at the tie as Sam hissed for him to be quiet. “Because it made sense at the time, Dean.”

Well to do one story, freshly painted white building that just looked like a big house. The giant group picture on the front lawn was creepy enough, only made worse by the large smiles.

‘We are all family here.’

“One big, human eating family. Sounds about right.” Dean murmured, glaring at the perfectly painted blue letters. Easily he let them inside, both of them tense with weapons in hand. It was already pretty dark outside, making the noises under their feet seem to echo louder than it should.

Bobby lingered outside, keeping hidden but keeping watch. Thumb hovering over the call button to warn them of anything suspicious. With that thought in mind the boys were a bit more relaxed as they searched around the lemon scented areas.

Slinking over dark wood floors Dean nodded for Sam to try out another office as he went into what looked like a meeting room. Long table, neat little white board at the front of the room. Already moon light was peeking through the blinds, making Dean try to stick with the shadows.

It was a bit childish but the first thing he did was kneel at the head of the table, peeking under the edge to find the perfect spot for one of the bugs. Fuck Sam, it would work.  
Feeling a little more perked up with that done he went back to scoping out whatever piece of paper he could get his hands on. Nothing obvious, of course.

When the phone in his pocket gave a violent buzz Dean grabbed it quickly, running from the room. “Sam!” He hissed before hitting the answer button.

“Dean.”

“. . Meg? What the hell are you doing?” He asked, holding his hand up when Sam came running.

“Castiel went ‘poof’, muscle head. Thought you’d like to know.” She hissed in regards to his less than thrilled tone.

His stomach fell to the floor, chest starting to pound as he paced. Where they were didn’t seem to matter anymore.

“You were supposed to watch him, Meg! Where the hell did he go?!” He nearly screamed it, shaking off Sams hand. His chest was hurting, making it harder and harder to breath.  
“I don’t know! He just. . pulled an Angel and left! He said he’ll be back but I don’t know where he is, Dean.”

“The moment, the very moment, you see or hear of him you call me. FUCK!” Dean snarled after hanging up, sagging against the wall. His mind was racing. Sam had been able to catch enough of the conversation to get the gist but it didn’t exactly help. Dean looked. . terrified.

“Dean!” Sam called, running after his brother now.

Seeing the two running towards him had Bobby hurrying to get into the car. What the hell had happened now?!

“Dean! Calm down!” Sam practically begged, grabbing his older brothers arm before he could jump into the Impala. “No, Sam! I have to. . I have to go! Get your ass in the car or it’s getting left here!”

Squeezing the muscled arm hard he shoved the older Winchester against the car, glaring down at him. “Dean! Castiel isn’t at the hospital now. Where exactly do you plan on going?” He asked firmly. It hurt to be harsh with him but now the glazed over panic was fading, chest no longer heaving at least.

Licking his lips almost nervously Dean looked away, sighing. “I don’t know, alright? Something is better than nothing. Cas is our friend and he needs us.”

Cas needed him. What if Lucifer was still trying to make him feel guilty? Well, not really Lucifer but that didn’t make it hurt less for the Angel.

“Wait here. I need to make sure the door is at least locked so they don’t start searching town for us.” Sam sighed, shaking his head when Bobby started to talk.

Sagging against the car he looked upward, watching the stars mock him.

“Cas! I swear to God if you get your ass killed again I’m going to kill you!”


	2. Not Real.

Peeking out the window, again, Bobby closed the curtain when Dean glared at him from the Impala. Turning back to Sam he shrugged. “Still just sitting there. With you two idjits under foot there’s never any peace.” He grumbled, taking a seat to nurse at the coffee. Bitter enough to make him wince but it kept them kicking.

Likewise Sam was sitting on one of the beds typing away, coffee on the bedside table. “She says Cas just started rambling about needing to find someone before just pulling a disappearing act. Maybe he meant Kevin.” He started, trying not to worry too much about his brother sitting out in the Impala making a hundred phone calls to try and find some sort of lead.

When Cas had ‘lost’ himself there had been a pretty easy trail to follow. If he went through another ‘I am GOD! Bow down!’ phase there was no telling the harm he could do, and if he was still seeing Lucifer. . Sam trembled at the memory. He really hoped things wouldn’t get to that point again. Cas wasn’t as strong but Dean wouldn’t kill him. No matter what the hard headed bastard said he wouldn’t be the one to end the Angel.

Sensing the others train of thought Bobby cleared his throat softly, eyes glued to the steam at the top of his cup. “One of us needs to get Dean. If Cas is out there and not coming when we call for him that just leaves us standing around yellin’ like a bunch of jackasses. There’s stuff that we need to get done.” Bobby said firmly. “I know, Bobby. Dean knows it too but. . “ He shrugged, leaving it unsaid. Saving the world, carrying the world on his shoulders. At times it was hard to know his older brother was even human.

 

“Thanks, Garth. Yeah, you too, buddy.” Dean said before hanging up, tossing the phone beside him. He wanted to lash out, to scream, anything but sit there and feel like. . like this! He should have been there! Like the time Sammy had almost been done it when he went to play a game as a kid he should have been at the hospital with Cas.

Logic told him that wouldn’t have been possible anyway. Leaving Sammy, and Bobby, alone to deal with this mess wasn’t possible. Not to mention it felt like his fault. They’d both told him Cas had been lying before shit hit the fan but he hadn’t believed it. Hadn’t wanted to!

Gripping the steering wheel tightly he placed his forehead against the hard material, eyes closing tight to squeeze away the heat. Always so tired. So worn out.

“Cas, please, if you can hear me do something. Come here! I need you, man.” He whispered. He’d tried yelling, screaming, thinking, and flat out praying. Nothing happened. Still, for a moment his breathing stopped in hopes of hearing the familiar ‘fluttering’ noise of wings. The little trade-mark that told him Cas was around.

Dean felt the ache in his chest spread. “I am so sorry, Cas. I promised it would only be a few days, and I’m such a bastard! I promised and I let you down. Like I do everyone else.” He said the last part bitterly, biting hard into the inside of his cheek until the coppery taste of blood convinced him to calm down a bit. With his eyes closed he could see Cas on the bed now, looking up at him with the big baby blues that brought to mind a puppy.

Grown ass men weren’t supposed to be adorable. They weren’t supposed to invoke this urge to protect.

“Cas! Fucking answer me!”

Dean Winchester suffered. Sitting in the back of the humans Impala Castiel could see how much the male suffered. Why?

“Because of you, sunshine. First you lie to one of the only humans stupid enough to trust you, and now you’re worrying him sick. Best friends forever.”  
Castiel knew his older brother wasn’t there. Not really. But his words were true.

The salty scent in the air had his chest hurting, a rather confusing sensation. He wanted to reach out, offer comfort but guilt held him back. Fear kept him glued in place, invisible to the male suffering because of him.

A part of him knew to return to the hospital. Even Meg sounded worried but something held him back. Even Castiel could barely remember what had happened.

A song had started playing on the radio and something had. . had snapped. Dean had been there in his mind, holding him. Singing.

In a state of panic he reached up, touching a wet streak on his face. Pulling his hand away Castiel wondered if he was bleeding.

Blood? No. Tears.

He was. . crying.

Human emotions were confusing. Hard to understand. Completely and utterly new but he couldn’t stop the surge of them now.

“I just need to know you’re alright, Cas. Please. Please!”

“Dean. . “ He said softly before sucking in a weak breath. 

“Bravo, Cassie! I had never thought I’d live to see Dean Winchester cry but bravo!” Lucifer cackled beside him, clapping loudly.

As the echo of the noise started to fill his head Castiel groaned, covering his ears. “No! Stop it! STOP IT!” He screamed.

Opening his eyes quickly Cas sobbed quietly, finding himself in the open air of a field in the middle of nowhere.

“Dean!” He didn’t deserve to cry out for the human. He just had to. “I’m sorry!”

 

There was a moment of panic as the lights within a half mile radius flashed, some street lights even shattering. Certainly enough to get Deans attention. Getting out of the car he looked over as Sam and Bobby came out, both of them looking a tad bit panicked.

Leviathans? Demons? There was really no telling what might be on their ass this time.

“Think we should get going?” He murmured, narrow jade eyes scanning the streets. “If it were Leviathans they’d already have done something. Most likely just a power surge.” Bobby said but even he didn’t sound quite as convinced. “Just get your ass inside, boy.”

Years of habit had him listening to Bobby but that didn’t mean he went quietly. Well, he was mouthing off in his mind anyway.

“Hear anything that might lead us to Cas?” Sam asked calmly, watching his brothers reactions. A flicker of the jaw muscle was answer enough. “Nothing. Square one. Hear anything from the bug I planted? Did you plant any of yours?”

Sam gave a nervous chuckle, pulling the two dots out of his pocket. “What? I didn’t have time! You started freaking out and we had to go.”

Grinding his teeth together Winchester tried not to let it get to him. Sammy was right. There just hadn’t been time. “Well, I managed to plant one so there might be something.”

“It’s almost two in the morning.” Sam said softly.

 

Everyone found somewhere to sleep. Sam and Dean were the first to sleep, Bobby agreeing to keep watch ‘just in case’.

Settling back into the bed Dean could almost feel how many other bodies had been in the thing, sending shivers along his spine. The soft noise of Sammy snoring, mixed with Bobby typing away on the laptop eased the stress somewhat.

They were worried about him. Which actually made him feel worse. And what made it even worse was the fact he just wanted to go find Cas. That stupid Angel wasn’t made to be out. . there. Out in the real world dealing with scumbag humans. Not that Angels weren’t scumbags. What if Cas had gone back to Heaven?

“Son of a bitch.” He grumbled, rolling over and slamming a fist into the helpless pillow.

Driving for most of the day did help one drift off rather quickly. Before his head even hit the pillow Dean Winchester was out like a light, snoring softly along with Sam.

 

~~

Something warm caused him to turn over, rubbing his face into the pillow.

Had it been so rough before? Groaning weakly one jade eye drifted open before his body jerked upward, pushing away from the ground.

“Sam?! Bobby?!”

For a moment it was hard to believe that high pitched tone was coming from him.

Licking his lips Dean tried to be calm. That’s what Sam would tell him.

How the hell was he supposed to be calm?! Waking up in the middle of a fucking field! No sign of anything familiar.

“Sam! Bobby!”

Again nothing. Grabbing for the cell he cursed, remembering that it had been placed on the bedside table. Of course.

Only saving point was the fact his clothes were the normal set of jeans, few layers of shirts, and his jacket. Well, certainly couldn’t figure things out just sitting out here, and it wasn’t safe to be out in the open like this either.

Somewhat calmed down Dean was able to take in more. Moonlight showed him everything. Not that it really helped right now. Just because things seemed ‘normal’ didn’t mean it was.

Huffing it along for a little while he tried, again in vain, to piece things together. A more panicked part of his brain suggested this was like the time(s) Sammy and he got done it. But this wasn’t one of his memories.

What if Crowley was doing something? What if Crowley had Sam?

“You always jump to the most negative conclusions. It is surely not good for your heart.”

“Considering what I’m used to dealing with can you really blame me, Cas?” Dean answered, frozen in place with his eyes glued ahead. Was he dreaming then?

“Yes, Dean, this is a dream. Just a. . dream.” Cas said softly, making his voice more of a rumbling growl. It seemed impossible for a voice to have a texture but that gravel roughed tone just brought with it a feeling. “Feels pretty real to be a dream. Maybe I’ve just finally lost it like Sammy did.” He laughed bitterly, wincing at the soft sound of footsteps behind him.

Maybe it was because this was a dream but he could feel Cas right there. Only a short distance between them. “This is such bullshit.”

Glancing over his shoulder Dean nearly cracked up at the confused tilt of his head, eyes narrowed in question.

“You stupid son of a bitch.” Dean murmured, turning around slowly to fully face the Angel. Dream Angel but at least it was something. “Do you want to hit me, Dean? I always seem to make you angry. So many things I have done. To you, to Heaven, everyone. . “

The unhuman blue eyes drifted to the space over Deans left shoulder, pain flashing. This was sadly familiar. “Cas, don’t listen to him. We’ve had this talk, remember? I’m not mad.” He said quickly, reaching out to grab the others arms.

The trench coat was comforting under his grip, so real that he almost couldn’t believe this was a dream. “What you did was bad, and you should have listened to me but I’m not mad. Stop listening to him.”

Shaking hands reached up, grabbing his arms tightly as Cas looked into his eyes. “I know he isn’t there. You’re real. Dean. . “

A grown man didn’t need to be adorable. Shouldn’t have invoked this urge to protect in his chest. “It’s fine, Cas. It’s going to be fine.” He said like so many times before, pulling the man into his arms. Turning his head slightly Dean could bury his face into Cas’ neck, grip growing tighter. This was just a dream meant to torture him. What if the real Cas was out there and had gotten his ass in trouble? For an Angel the blue eyed bastard just didn’t know how to stay out of trouble, and with the Leviathans, Crowley, and other Angels. Dammit.

Like before trembling fingers grabbed the back of his jacket, holding them pressed tight together. “I’m here, Dean. It’s fine.” Cas repeated the promise right back, eyes closing tight. These human emotions were hard, painful. How did humans do anything besides feel? Dean trembled against him, tearing a painful sigh from his lips.

“How do I know that? This is a dream. You aren’t really here! I need to go find you. I have to find you.”

‘Dream’ Cas pulled away, grabbing his face gently. “I do not deserve this amount of grieving. You carry everything in your heart, on your shoulders. Dean Winchester, you cannot save everyone and I. . I do not deserve you to try.”

“You don’t get to say that! Don’t you fucking say that to me!”

The mark on his arm was almost burning. Well, not so much burning as warming. Warmth spread slowly through his shoulders, to the rest of his body. Not once could he tear his eyes away from Cas. It was beyond embarrassing to be watched like this. He looked weak, sounded weak! “You can’t say that, Cas. You saved me. That fucking mark is proof that you saved me!”

“I was merely acting on orders, Dean.” Cas tried to sound firm but his left thumb was gently brushing at the rough stubble along his jaw line. “Oh, so you wouldn’t do it now?”

Again, how did humans do anything but feel?

“I wouldn’t have the power for it. It isn’t that I wouldn’t want to, Dean. I wouldn’t be able to help myself if you were taken back to Hell.”

Dean was pushing him. Pushing what he thought to be a dream. Humans were strange creatures.

Grabbing the front of the Angels trench coat he wasn’t sure if he was about to shove Cas away, or pull him close. They stood there tense, emotions boiling under the surface.  
Sighing weakly Cas pressed their foreheads together, almost smiling. “I always liked this. Please don’t be angry with me, Dean.”

That damned pitiful tone! Like a puppy curling around his feet whimpering, pleading for mercy and love. Slowly Dean removed the hands at his face, lowering them before pulling Cas into another hug. Same as back at the hospital. The Angel would sag against his body, almost curled into him.

“I’m not mad, Cas.”

This felt way too real to be a dream but it had to be. No longer worried about some crazy creature catching him out in the open it was easier to relax as they sat, Cas still in his arms. The dull warmth was still there, centered around the burned on handprint that marked him. Marked him for Castiel.

Even in a dream state it felt wrong to push anything. His heart was pounding, lips tingling with unsaid emotions. Ugh. He felt like such a little bitch.

“You said you would make me happy, Dean. I think I’d like to be happy with you.” Cas whispered against his shoulder, head turning slightly until his breath was causing goose-bumps to spread over Deans neck. “Don’t say it like that, Cas. Makes me sound like a creep.” He chuckled weakly, flushing at how much deeper his voice had gotten.  
“You said it like that though. I don’t understand.” Cas said, pulling back with a frown. “I just meant. . this. . what I’m thinking is pretty screwed up, even I know that. I want to make you happy, Cas. I want to protect you.”

Why did it feel like his gut was about to burst? This was just a dream. This wasn’t really Castiel in his arms. This wasn’t Cas leaning closer. . closer. . 

“Cas. . “ He groaned, turning his head away. Dream or not it felt wrong. Taking advantage of someone like this was wrong anyway but with the baby eyed Angel. . 

“You promised, Dean. Please. . “

Fuck him. He deserved all the shit in the world.

Soft. Surprisingly so for how chapped his lips always looked. Timid was another word that came to mind. Cas seemed surprised that his pleas had been answered but after a trembling sigh they parted, allowing the demanding tongue entrance.

Castiel knew how to kiss. The ‘pizza man’ had shown the Angel just what to do but the underlying shyness was such a damned turn-on. Pushing further neither really noticed how they ended up lying back on the grass, mainly with Cas on his back with the human leaning over him.

Dean felt as if his mind would simply crack. Focusing on the trembling hands running along his back he leaned further into the kiss, biting gently at the others lower lip. Tasting more. Claiming every inch of the Angel with his mouth and roaming hands.

Running his lips along the stubbled jaw he couldn’t help but chuckle as Cas groaned. It was tempting to steal a little glance. Poor Castiel looked confused, almost scared, which wasn’t exactly what he wanted to cause. “Don’t stop!”

The grip was almost painful enough to make him gasp. “Don’t stop.” Cas repeated, kissing his cheek. “My vessel has felt this before but it was easy to remain. . detached. This isn’t my vessel feeling these sinful urges anymore. I can’t detach from what I’m feeling now.” He tried to explain, feeling warmth spread along his face.

Jimmy hadn’t been a virgin but it sounded like Castiel was. God, that really shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was. Biting the inside of his cheek Dean arched his hips, squeezing the grass beside them hard. “You’re in pain?”

“Oh God yes.” Dean laughed softly, kissing the frowning lips again.

Pushing the trench coat open was met with no resistance. If anything Cas tried to help, though reluctant to break contact between their lips things were made a bit more confusing until it was finally off. Now Dean focused on the stupid tie. So out of place but everything about Cas was out of place somehow.

Castiel seemed just as eager to get his hands on bare flesh. Things were ripped, discarded like trash until nails were raking down Deans back hard enough to draw out a loud moan. As the hips surged against his own Cas couldn’t help but return the pleasured sound.

Trailing his lips along the Angels throat he gave a smirk, resting a hand over the surprisingly well defined chest and abs. Full of surprises.

“Dean. .” The mewling voice only grew louder as the humans mouth sucked at his shoulder, leaving a bright mark that Dean had been dying to leave for quite a while. Now his mouth moved further down, teasing at one hard nipple that perked more at the attention. “Don’t stop. Please!” Cas cried out, head thrown back as his fingers tore into the ground. Better the grass than his back Dean thought amusedly.

His finger-tips barely brushed over the bulge between the Angels legs but it was enough to have Cas begging more, faster. The words were so jumbled Dean could barely even tell what the hell he was saying. As Dean went to sit up a panicked Cas grabbed at his arm, searching his face. “I’m not going anywhere.” He chuckled softly.

Increasing the pressure of his hand slowly Dean watched the blue eyes go wide, mouth falling open but nothing but a cry of pleasure came out. The arching hips bucked against his cupped hand, which couldn’t seem to help rubbing gently. Just like how his finger-tips couldn’t seem to help undoing the fly, pushing it open carefully.

“Cas. . “ He murmured, pausing now until the timid gaze met his. “I want you to watch.” Dean explained calmly, slipping his hand inside only long enough to pull Castiel free. Not even boxers? Damn.

A solid eight inches throbbed in his hand, already slick from his own excitement. The wet sound went straight to Deans groin, making him tremble as he watched Cas. The bright red flush spread from his cheeks almost to his chest but he was panting, almost unblinking.

Dean moved his hand faster, thumb rubbing at the throbbing head. His mouth watered, tongue running over dry lips. “D-Dean, t-touch you. P-Please.” Cas begged, looking now at the others groin with something close to a pleased smirk.

“In a minute, Cas. In a minute, babe.” Dean promised, wanting to just know at least this Cas was safe. That he could make this dream Cas happy.

The pet name seemed to be the tipping point. Everything seemed to shake, the ground rumbling under them as Castiel threw his head back and screamed Deans name. His hips jerked upward, the sticky mess getting everywhere. Not that Dean actually seemed to mind.

It had been years since he’d fooled around with another man. Not that this actually counted. Wet dreams, no matter how flat out amazing, did not count. Didn’t stop him from feeling proud as hell. Cas looked worn out.

A shaky hand reached up, touching his shoulder. “I would tear through Hell tenfold to find you, Dean.” Cas whispered, pulling him downward.

~~

 

“DEAN!... DEAN!”

Sam shook the limp body hard with a frown, pulling back quickly as Bobby dumped a coffee pot full of water on the sleeping Winchester. “Thank God.” Sam groaned as Dean jerked awake, gasping like he’d just popped out from under water.

The. . hotel room. That’s right. They’d met Bobby here. Sam had been yelling for him. “What time is it?” He asked in a slurred voice, sitting up to try and shake the water off. “Really, Bobby?” Dean grumbled, glaring at the older man who gave a shrug. “We’ve been trying to wake you for at least an hour. Next stop was going to be the hospital.”

Nothing really seemed to click as he got up from the bed. Well, attempted to. Like a new foal he stumbled, barely keeping from falling face first to the floor. Thankfully Sam was there to grab him, forcing his older brother back to the bed. “I’m fine, Sammy. Just. . tired. Did you guys hear anything?” Dean asked, wishing for nothing but a hot shower right then.

Sam frowned, leaning in close for a moment and sniffing. “The hell, Sam?” He growled, pushing him back. “Nothing, Dean. Sorry. Just thought I. . smelled. . but it’s not important. No. Nothing so far but Bobby got a call from Garth about some Vampires making a nest. You want to linger around here or go check that out?”

The idea of getting his hands on a few baddies was almost enough to perk him up but that shower was the only thing on his mind now. “Why don’t you go with Bobby, Sam? I’m just going to hang around here, keep an eye out.” Dean suggested. “What? No. I can’t just leave you here if there’s Leviathans.” Sam protested, stepping back when Dean stood. “Look, you and Bobby go help Garth. Research your little nerd heart out but I’m staying here.” He said again, leaving little room for argument before heading for the bathroom.  
“You go on, Bobby. If you need help give me a call but I don’t want to leave Dean alone right now.”

“You think he’s going to go Angel hunting, right? He’s reckless but I’d like to think he’s more focused than that.” Bobby murmured but he didn’t fight the point. Sighing softly he gave the man a hard pat on the back, glancing once more at the bathroom door as he left. It was late morning now and better to be on the road.

Hissing at the burning sensation along his back Dean tried to see. Pushing it off as just sleeping weird he let the hot water keep coming, almost loving the painful sensation. Even with that discomfort this had to be one of the best sleeps he could recall in recent memory.

Rubbing quickly at his face he frowned at the slight smell. Nothing really wrong but it smelled like the moments after a really good jerk off sessions.

A sharp pounding at the door made Dean jump, hand dropping to his side like he’d been caught jerking it in the shower. “For fucks sake. What, Sam?!”

“I think you’ll want to hear this. That toy of yours seems like it works.”

“Told you! I so told you!” Dean laughed, flipping the water off and running back into the hotel room with only a scratchy towel tied around his waist.

Sam sat at the table glaring at the screen, fiddling around with something until the voice grew louder. Wasn’t exactly good but it grabbed a few words out of there.

“Tran. . Roman. . offi--. . orders!. . “

Leaning forward both brothers held their breath, each giving a silent prayer for something. Something like a scream had them both tensing for a second, Dean cursing softly.  
“That’s better. As I always say, only use for a human is a snack!”

Empty laughter followed for a heartbeat until the stern voice cut over it. “Dick called last night. We’re to drop search for the Winchesters, and keep a full eye out for Kevin Tran. I want you two to go out and search. I can spare you two idiots while we finish things up here.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sam closed the computer quickly as Dean ran back to the bathroom to get dressed. “Kevin escaped? How is that even possible?” He asked, trying to keep up with the others speed of getting ready to leave. 

“It doesn’t matter, Sammy. We need to find Kevin before those things do. You ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far.


	3. Here.

Nearly a week. Nearly a week and nothing. Kevin knew their numbers. Why hadn’t the snot nosed kid called either of them?

Biting down into a burger so big it caused his jaw to hurt Dean let his mind wander a bit. There hadn’t been another dream with Cas. Not on the same level as last time. Basic wet dreams, which were bad enough. He wasn’t some teenager going through puberty.

While chewing his eyes darted to the phone beside his plate. So far Castiel hadn’t been back to the hospital where Meg remained. Better she stay there than risk Cas showing up without someone there to chew him out. The only good news on that front was the Angel hadn’t been on any sort of rampage that anyone could tell of.

“Okay, so Bobby said there was another nest of Vamps who were . .well, looked like they’d been poisoned or something. Nothing on Kevin yet. We’re back to nothing, for lack of a better term.” Sam sighed in annoyance, taking a sip of a large smoothie while watching his older brother suck down a burger that just made his arteries ache. “You’d think karma would stop being such a bitch.” Dean grumbled around a mouthful of fries, smirking like a chipmunk as Sam looked away in disgust.

 

They were hardly children. To other humans they were full grown adults. To Castiel the Winchester boys were young children. The whole race stumbled around like toddlers.  
Sitting in the diner Cas watched the toddlers go about their business but his full attention remained on the two that couldn’t notice him. Their minds were racing, Deans even more so. About him. About that. . dream.

Just remembering it had everything inside him unravel.

Gasping softly Castiel flushed crimson as the lights flickered, making the humans pause and glance up. Sam and Dean left then, expressions back to being hard and serious. “No wonder you’re like the baby of the family. Can’t control even the basic instincts that make a human so. . inferior. Poor little Castiel.” Lucifer chuckled softly beside him.  
“Poor little Castiel. Lusting after a human. A human male at that! Naughty naughty Castiel!” He laughed. No. It wasn’t real. His brother wasn’t really here. “Go away.” Cas tried to growl but his voice was still weak. Dean was always telling him things would be fine.

“I have a Prophet to find. If you cannot offer help you should really. . shut up.”

“Oh, naughty Castiel! Such a rebel!”

 

Even blaring Metallica didn’t ease the stress of the situation. Trying to focus on the rumble beneath him Dean mumbled along to the music, barely hearing the cell phone go off until Sam snapped the radio off. “Hey! Don’t touch my tunes!” He snapped, glaring over at Sam who already had the cell to his ear and a hand up for Dean to shut up.

“Ya? Oh you’ve got to be kidding me. Seriously? Yeah. We’ll be right there. Thanks, Garth.” Sam said, confusion keeping him from answering Deans questions at first. “Sammy! What’s he gotten himself into now? Sam!”

Shaking his head slightly Sam chuckled softly. “Garth thinks he’s found Kevin.”

Great news! Amazing news! Of course, the catch. Always the catch. “A group of Vampires are holding him hostage or something.” Sam finished with a mirthless laugh.  
“I’m sure I didn’t just hear that correctly. You’re saying Garth found Kevin, or someone he thinks is Kevin, BUT he’s being held by vampires. VAMPIRES! You gotta be shitting me.” Dean groaned, feeling the burger roll uncomfortably in his gut. “Where are they?” He ground out.

“Seattle, Washington.”

Two days in the other direction? Yep. Sounded like their luck alright! “Let’s get to it!”

A quick u-turn and they were off. It was a pain in the ass commute but it was the best line they’d heard in quite a while. Could be nothing but it was worth a shot.  
“Now, shut your pie hole and don’t touch my music again.”

 

Whereas Cas might give the image of a pitiful puppy, Garth gave the image of a puppy running around your ankles just waiting to trip you up. Sweet guy but just too. . huggy. It was more than a little unnerving.

“’Sup, amigo? Guess Sam filled you in on the 4-1-1?”

They hadn’t even sat down yet! The big’ol eyes looked at them over the milkshake big as his head, excitement taking away a few extra years. Trying to be nice Dean gave a nod, wishing Sam back from the bathroom. “Ya, you could say that. So, you think you found Kevin Tran? How long the vamps had him?”

Already Garth was pushing a folder across the table, sucking loudly at his straw. “Only a day or so before I called you guys. Didn’t look like they hurt him or anything.” Garth was explaining as Dean flipped through the few pictures he had taken. Yep. The doe eyed little Prophet. What did the Vampires want with him?

“Hey there, sweetheart. What can I getcha?”

The sing song voice had him slamming the folder closed; forcing what should have been a patented smile full of charm and sinfully delicious promises. “Pie flavors?”

With a deep blush the waitress gave a smile, fighting off a giggle. “Apple is all we have in right now. That good enough?” She asked, swaying off as he nodded. “Dean Winchester, you son of a bitch.” Garth practically giggled, something close to awe flashing in his eyes. While flattered Dean still gave a shake of his head. “Don’t say that, Garth.”

When Sam joined them the pie was already being set out in front of Dean, with an extra scoop of ice cream and whipped topping right with it. “You look like a hard working sort. Figured you could use a little sugar rush.” She said with a smile. “Ah, thanks. . Candy.” He said after glancing at her name tag. “Cute name.”

“Dean. . “ Sam hissed softly before smiling politely at the waitress. “Cup of coffee please.”

“So, Vampires have Kevin. Their nest is in an area filled with abandoned warehouses. Rumor was it belonged to a big mobster in the thirties, an underground home. He wanted it set up so he could wait out police raids.” Garth said, eyeing the piece of pie until Dean pulled it closer and just about wrapped a protective arm around it. “Don’t go there.”  
Rolling his eyes at the two Sam sipped at the lukewarm ‘coffee’ in front of him. “You know where it is, Garth? Been by there recently?”

“Yep. Just scoped out the place this morning.”

“And you haven’t called in any other Hunters?” Sam questioned quietly. “I did call Bobby but then I saw Kevin. I figured this wasn’t something to broadcast.” He replied softly. Garth was a goofball but trustworthy. It had only seemed natural to use him as a sort of line of information. He didn’t know the full extent of why they were looking for Kevin, as little he could know the better.

“We run in, grab Kevin, and get the hell out of dodge, right?” Dean asked, licking the tongs of his fork for the last sweet bite. “That seems to be our only choice. Thing is I haven’t found any Vampire related deaths for this area. Nothing that looks Vampire related. Not even a missing person report.”

“Maybe they’re trying to keep a low profile?” Garth offered. “Low profile? Makes it even more suspicious that a bunch of blood suckers are trying for low profile like this. Garth, I think you should hang back until we call you. This. . could get messy.”

Sam quickly stepped into the conversation, giving a nervous chuckle. “We don’t think you can’t handle yourself, Garth. This is just. . something bigger than a nest of Vampires, okay? We’ll explain it after we get Kevin.”

“Wait a minute, Sammy.”

“Dean.”

Screaming alarms blaring down the street broke the tension, drawing the attention of everyone with an ear to spare. “Miss, could you turn up the Tv?” Garth asked, eyes going a bit wide at the screen of the old TV hanging over the counter in the corner. Candy ignored him in favor of leaning closer to the Tv, hand going over her mouth. “Guys, we should go. Now.” Garth murmured, tossing down money for the bill without waiting for a check.

By the time they got outside the fire trucks, police cars, and even an ambulance were ways down the road. Cars were pulled to the side, allowing them faster passage and even most of the commuters on foot had stopped to gawk openly. “That’s the direction of our warehouse, isn’t it?” Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted to scream or rip his hair out. For now he’d just settle for getting his hands on a Demon or whatever might have just killed Kevin.

Telling Garth to wait behind didn’t appear to be the biggest priority anymore. With the scrawny Hunter tailing the Impala the Winchesters booked it after the emergency vehicles, hoping the cops didn’t try to pull them over right at this moment.

“No. No! Fuck it! No!” Dean cursed, pulling Baby out of the way. Even from a block over the flames were wide and high. Almost hot enough to peel their skin from this distance. News reporters struggled to get close; some casting nervous glances at the heat.

Garth tapped gently at Sams window, expression one of the saddest either could recall the dopey guy ever wearing. “I-“

“SAM! DEAN!”

“Kevin?”, “Son of a bitch!”

The Prophet stood barely five feet away from them, thin body shaking and face ash covered. Where he’d suddenly appeared from crossed their minds but getting him away from here was the most important thing right now. Before Sam could go for him Dean grabbed his arm, holding up a small flask. Better safe than sorry.

“Garth, hurry and get your ass gone. Now!” Dean barked the command, already tossing a bit of the solution in the flask onto Kevin. Pulling out another flask he did it again. Not so much as a wince from either. Thank God.

Staying out of view of camera crews they just drove, trying to get far away as possible without having to look back. Sam was the one to try and talk, asking Kevin carefully what had happened. It didn’t exactly go unnoticed that Kevin was empty handed.

Soaking a dingy corner of his shirt with bottled water the boy tried to wipe his face clean, still shaking. “I don’t. . I don’t know what happened! They got careless or something. When I got away from those. . Leviathans or whatever I tried to find you guys but a Vampire got me! A freaking Vampire!”

Leaning forward to hold his head in his hands he let out a weak moan, shaking his head. “I had the tablet but they, the Vampires, took it. I don’t know anything after that. They kept me locked away in some closet or something.”

“Kevin, someone had to have gotten you out of there. No offense but you aren’t exactly built for fighting your way out of a Vampire nest.” Dean demanded, frowning when Sammy glared at him. “I know that! I didn’t get out of there on my own! It was a bright light!”

Turning attention back to the back seat Sam gave a small smile, trying to smooth things over. “We know. It’s fine. Just. . just have some water. We’ll stop somewhere when we get a bit further away.”

The look he tossed at his older brother was clearly ‘Shut up or I swear I’ll kill you’. A little sibling shouldn’t have the balls for such a look at their older sibling.

 

Kevin bowed his head, rubbing at his face. They’d been sitting in this motel room for at least an hour, talking for nearly the entire time. The same story each time.

“You somehow escaped from Roman, the Vampires got you, and a. . “

“I think it was an Angel.”

“Why wouldn’t they have taken you?” Dean asked, raking fingers through his hair again. That’s where it didn’t make sense. The Angels would have taken him. That’s what they were supposed to do. And those flying pricks were anal about orders.

As an idea started to form Sam glanced over at him, shaking his head. “I doubt it was Castiel, Dean.”

Closing his eyes he shook a finger at his younger brother, frowning a bit. “Don’t get inside my head, Sammy.”

Before Kevin grew alarm Sam flushed, holding his hands up. “I don’t read minds. Dean is just being. . himself. Nothing physic here.” Sam chuckled weakly. Dean was getting itching powder in his fucking boxers now.

“Well, I think we’ve learned everything we can right now. I’m going to actually sleep. You two can talk about smart guy stuff.” Dean sighed, falling back onto one of the beds as Kevin stood to head for the shower. Long over-due but better late than never. “Keep an eye on him. I’m going to run by the store real quick.”

Nothing waiting for a reply Sam grabbed the keys to leave, Dean yelling at him to be careful with Baby.

Lying back listening to the shower it was way too tempting to fall asleep. Cursing softly Dean got up to go for the mini-fridge, grabbing out a few shots worth of booze. Nothing high shelf but the bitter burn perked him up way better than coffee could ever hope.

“Wild Turkey 101? Damn, best motel find ever.” He giggled, shooting back the sharp whiskey without bothering for a chaser. The shower was still going full force but it didn’t cover up the soft movement behind him, or the gut wrenching feeling of someone watching him.

Dean almost shattered the little bottle as his other hand slowly went to the gun tucked neatly in the waist band of his jeans.

“Dean. . “

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Dean groaned, turning around slowly. Pleading eyes, tilting head. “You were the Angel that got Kevin out of there, weren’t you?”

“If you mean from the Vampires, yes. That was me. I thought. . leaving him with you was the best choice for now.” Cas explained, looking at the little bottles still gripped tightly. “Your body does not appreciate that, Dean.”

It was impossible to be tipsy so soon, let alone drunk. A part of him wanted to laugh at this entire situation of a problem but another part of him was raging. That part threw the bottles away, fisting in the front of the Angels trench coat with a violent shake. “Where the hell have you been?! Dammit, Cas! I’ve been worried sick!”

Color him surprised when the Angel merely smiled, reached up to grab his wrists and pushed him back easily. Not breaking contact with the humans wrists Cas nodded, breaking the little rule of personal space as he stepped closer. “I know, Dean. I’m still sorry for it.”

Cas could never be accused of being respectful of personal space but this was. . different. “That doesn’t answer my question! Where have you been?” He demanded, yanking out of the Angels grip and fighting the urge to simply pull him close. His heart was racing, begging for the contact. Cas was here! This wasn’t another dream!

When he looked away sheepishly Winchester felt his resolve break apart, arms reaching out for a tight embrace. “You son of a bitch. Stupid Angel. Ass.” He cursed softly, trembling slightly when Cas just tensed. Shit, what was he doing? Just. . hugging him.

“No, Dean. It’s fine. I like it when you do that.” Castiel said quickly, grabbing Dean by the waist to keep their bodies close together. Something was very different. Like in the dream the mark on his shoulder was growing pleasantly warm, spreading throughout his body. Frowning slightly he reached up to tug slightly at Cas’ coat and sleeve, trying to bare more of his shoulder. Instead of protesting he merely tensed, cheeks turning a dark red.

Dean felt the blood drain from his face at the sight of perfectly fading bruises. They were there but how? Well, he knew how actually. Just. . how?

“It wasn’t a dream. . “

“It was what humans might refer as an ‘out of body experience’. Only I. . took you away from your body.” Cas explained softly, grip growing tighter at Deans waist. “You were upset because of me.”

“You could have just come the first hundred times I prayed for you! Dammit, Cas!” He growled, pushing the man away. Out of respect the Angel took a few steps back, looking more than a little heartbroken. “Everything I said was true. I do not deserve the affection you show me. I had hoped you would forget about it in time.”

Forget about it? As in forget about Cas?

“Seriously? I walk around with a reminder of you every hour of my life. Even if I didn’t the fact you think I’d forget about you so easily is just a giant middle finger to EVERYTHING we’ve been through together! Screw you, Cas!” Dean yelled, forgetting about Kevin in that moment as Cas stood there taking the verbal lashing. Dammit! He needed to fight back. Just yelling at him felt wrong. Like kicking that whimpering puppy.

The embarrassed gaze dipped down again, blue eyes closing tightly as he shook his head. “I needed to see you. . “

“What?”

“I needed to see you! I have broken so many rules for you! These emotions shouldn’t be here!” Cas said, placing a hand over his chest. “Everything I have done was a mistake, and I deserve to pay for it but I needed to see you.”

Sucking in a breath Dean reached up to tilt the lowered head up slowly, eyes darting down to the mark that could easily have been healed by now. “Why didn’t you heal it?”  
Tears added the extra sparkle and shine as Cas blinked, biting at his lower lip. “Because I didn’t indeed on seeing you again. It was wrong, and selfish, of me to do what I did. Please, Dean, forgive me.” Cas whispered, trying to turn his face away. It was with pitiful human strength though, which is what he felt like.

A muscled arm went around his waist, pulling him close. The scent of gunpowder, sorrow, and burgers had Cas chuckling softly. “Not exactly the result I was going for.” Dean mumbled, cheeks going pink. “Your scent. I think I like it.”

Dean needed to call Sam. Hell, he needed to remember that Kevin was in the shower. Kevin. Shower. Wait. The shower wasn’t on anymore.

“Shit!” Dean cursed, yanking out of Castiel’s grip hard enough to nearly send himself falling to the floor. Away from the mind distraction he could now focus on the sound of Kevin moving around in the bathroom, not giving any inclination that he’d heard anything.

Feeling a bit more in control he gave a quick snap of his fingers, gesturing for Cas to sit his little ass down. Instead of getting offended Castiel quickly sat down on the edge of the bed, looking around the room before switching on the TV with a mere thought.

“No porn, Cas!” Dean ordered.

“What?!”

Of course Sam would pick that moment to answer. Almost laughing he cleared his throat. “Sam, Cas is here. Hurry up.”

“Wh-“

Hanging up he looked back at the Angel in question. Logically he should have tested if this was actually Cas and not another Leviathan. Damn. He really was getting soft. And stupid.

“You should sleep. You look tired.”

Leave it to Cas to act worried. Brought to his attention though Dean certainly couldn’t deny he was more than a little tired. “I’m just going to lie down until Sam gets here. This whole thing with. . you needs to be talked about.” He said firmly, taking the other bed. Within a few minutes he was snoring softly, unable to protest as Cas moved to sit on the foot of his bed.


	4. Sleep Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like posting tonight. Enjoy! <3

Even in sleep young Winchester was troubled. His mind was whirling, guilt taking what should have been rest and turning it into his own personal Hell. Whenever Dean so much as twitched Cas looked back, making sure the man was still asleep.

Kevin was already passed out on the other bed, feeling somewhat comfortable with Castiel watching things until Sam got back. Of course he worried about the Prophet. Tran had suffered quite a bit over the last few months but his sleep was oddly restful, mind taking comfort in old memories of a girl and his mother.

Slowly Cas moved further up the bed, finally ending up towards the middle. Idly his hand would drift out, touching Deans arm whenever the very bed started to shake from what had to be nightmares. After a few minutes the fits would stop, forcing Cas to remove his hand in case Dean woke up.

When Sam finally burst into the room he tried to calm the humans yells, holding his hands up and shaking his head quickly. Sudden noise, movement, it was a trigger reaction for Dean to sit up with gun in hand.

“Sam!” Dean grumbled, rubbing at his face. “How long have I been out?”

“Approximately 2 hours, seventeen minutes, an—“

“Thanks, Cas. That’s enough.” He waved off quickly, amused and annoyed by the earnest answer of time. Locking the door quickly behind him Sam gave a smile before walking over to the Angel, hugging him tightly. “It’s good to see you, Cas.”

When the embrace was returned by a gentle pat on the back Sam pulled away, not noticing his brothers glance. “Thank you, Sam. You look well.”

“Where’ve you been? Meg said you disappeared and then nothing.” Sam asked, looking at Dean now. “We tried looking for you. We were. . worried.”

Castiel gave a solemn nod, head bowed. “Worried I had overstepped my place again. No, Sam. I looked for the Prophet, and De-“

Dean practically threw himself off the bed as he went to grab Cas by the arm. “What he means is now he’s here to help keep an eye on the little scamp. Isn’t that right, Cas?” He asked, mentally pleading with the Angel to play along. After a little head tilt he merely nodded, clearing his throat. “Yes. I have come to help you watch a. . scamp. Dean, what’s a scamp?” He whispered the question.

“Uh huh. . right.” Sam murmured, chuckling softly as he sat at the small hotel desk. Well, small for him anyway. “Okay, now that we’re all here I vote for hightailing it to the cabin. Give Bobby some warning but I don’t think those things are following us right now.”

Shorter drive if they hadn’t simply started driving in whatever direction seemed monster free at the time. Now in Oregon it added a few hours but better to back track than risk leading monsters to their hideaway spot. When Sam nodded in agreement Dean went over to Kevins bed, giving a quick shake. Holding the flailing body down he gave a mental chuckle, for a bookworm the boy certainly had a decent kick to his punch.

Breathing heavily Kevin relaxed, searching the mans face. “D-Dean?” He asked, almost thinking this was another dream. “Ya. It’s me. Damn, Kevin, I’m kinda impressed.” Dean said with a smirk, pulling his hand away to rub at the small bruise forming at his jaw. “Time to get up. Heading out.”

“Huh? Where are we going?” Kevin asked, moving as fast as a sleep lagged body could. “A place where none of these things can find us but I’d rather get moving now. Don’t do the poof thing! I’m not leaving Baby here!” He quickly snapped, pointing quickly to Cas. Blue eyes went wide before he nodded slowly, rather. . frustrated about having to drive. It would be quicker to just go now but Dean loved that car. Even he thought it a tad strange.

Cas seemed glued to Deans side. Following after him, offering help in whatever way possible. Even in the car Cas took the seat behind Dean, looking oddly content. “Do you have the tablet?” Kevin asked softly, looking over at the Angel. “It is safe. I felt it went against safety to carry it around.”

Glancing into the rearview mirror Sam cleared his throat. “And where is the tablet now? Don’t you think it’d be safe to get now?”

Smile firmly in place he shook his head. “When you are in a safe location I will bring it.”

“Cas! Get the damn tablet!” Dean snapped, mentally wincing when the others smile faded for a second before coming back almost brighter. “I said I will, Dean.”

 

The drive itself was pleasant. Not so much as a cloud in the dark sky. Local stations of the towns they passed through said nothing about things that could be considered omens, bad or good. Castiel had rarely stayed in the car for this long. Obviously his attention span was more like a bored child than an adult, at least in a more relaxed environment. A few times he’d point to something they zoomed by, confused by phrasing or asking why the humans needed a giant ball of rubber bands.

“It’s not really for anything, Cas.” Sam tried to explain for about the fifth time. “You humans are strange. Interesting, but strange.” He finally sighed, looking at the back of Deans seat seemingly content within his own thoughts. Kevin slept, and Dean drove silently. To him there just wasn’t anything to say. He needed to talk to Cas, alone.

Everything that had happened in that ‘dream’ had just been one of the weirdest things in recent memory. Well, maybe not quite ‘that’ weird but it was still up there. With the excuse that Kevin needed to stop they pulled into a gas station about another hour from the cabin, which also gave them all a chance to work out their legs.

Pulling the drivers seat forward he gave a quick gesture for Cas to get out and follow. “Sam, keep an eye on Kevin. There’s something fly-boy here and I need to discuss.” He said firmly, keeping an arm planted firmly on the Angels shoulder while leading the way around the edge of the building.

“You seem a tad frustrated, Dean. Do our actions truly weigh on you so heavily?” Cas asked, frowning when Dean hissed. “Keep it down! Dammit, Cas! You should have said it wasn’t a dream! I never intended to take advantage of you like that!”

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh, sheer amusement showing through until Dean just kept staring him down. Slowly the smile faded until all that was left was a delicate blush. “Forgive me. That reaction was. .inappropriate. Just a human taking sexual advantage of an Angel. Dean, you are a powerful Hunter but our actions were. . you did not take advantage of me.”

As the blue eyes flicked to the side Dean snapped his fingers, frowning when Cas didn’t so much as react.

“Oh, he didn’t take advantage of you but you? Castiel, for shame. He’s barely a fetus compared to you. You were the one to take advantage. Poor little human. What more do you plan on taking from him, little brother?”

Strong hands were at his shoulders, a firm shake snapping his head back. Only then did Cas realize the terrified expression glued to his face. Grabbing at Deans arms he looked at the male, gasping softly. “I had thought the voice of my brother was silent. It’s nothing of importance what he said.” He quickly explained, pulling away from Dean. Instead of dropping the other his grip tightened, eyes searching. “What has he been saying to you, Cas?”

Lucifer took a step around Dean, leaning in close to the humans shoulder as blue eyes watched the movements. “He is not really there. Why does it matter what a mere hallucination is saying?” Cas asked, forcing his eyes away from the gently mocking smile.

Not real. Not real!

“Because it’s obviously messing with you.” Dean replied, leaning closer until Castiel finally looked back at him. Impulse had them both closing the distance; minds cheerfully forgetting about the fact Sam and Kevin were waiting for them.

Warm, comforting, his. Dean couldn’t stop the possessive feeling working its way through his chest, taking control of his arms as they slipped carefully around a body that wasn’t completely human. After spending the last few hours mentally berating himself to a new level of mental hell about taking advantage of Cas, and here he was again!

Strong fingers held at his shirt, forcing him to remain still. “Cas. .” He murmured, trailing lips along the others jawline. The very scent of Cas was enough to give that feeling of drinking too much. Earthy like after a fresh rain.

Dean let out a grunt as he was pushed against the buildings side, smirking as teeth worried at his lower lip. That ‘pizza man’ sure had left an impression.

“Dean! Cas?”

Cockblock Sammy. “Son of a bitch.” Dean grumbled, pushing the Angel off quickly as he sucked in a breath. “We need to go, Cas. Come on.” He sighed, guilt gnawing away at his insides. “We have bigger things to worry about.”

Cas gave a slight nod, watching the warmth drop from his humans tree colored eyes. “The tablet. .” Cas sighed. “You wish me to get the tablet.”

“Yes but. . that’s not why I just. . dammit, Cas.” Dean groaned, running fingers through already messy hair. “But you do want the tablet, yes?”

Grumbling darkly under his breath he grabbed the others wrist, practically dragging Castiel back to the car and nodding for him to get inside. “Dean, I don’t understand why you’re so flustered. You’ve been in such situations before.”

“Um, what’s Cas talking about?” Sam asked as he got back in the car, passing the barely awake Kevin some water as Dean slammed the door hard enough to make them all jump. 

“Nothing! Cas is just a little confused. Isn’t that right?” He said firmly. Humans were such a strange bunch.

 

Bobby held another long neck out to Dean, pulling it out of his grip for a moment. “Eighth beer since you’ve been here the last half hour. Slow down or you’ll be useless the whole damn night, ya idjit.”

Giving a quick nod he grabbed the bitter brew, swigging back a mouthful before answering. “Yes, sir. Got it.”

Watching Dean closely for a second Sam went back to talking, looking now at Kevin. “So, the Vampires didn’t say why they had you? They just kept you locked up? No blood or anything?”

“Nothing. The door was pretty thick, and when they did open it the rest of them were pretty quiet. I don’t know why they had me.” Kevin murmured, fingers tearing at the water bottle label. “Bloodsuckers don’t really need a reason, do they? They’re just Vampires.” Dean huffed.

“You don’t find it strange that they had this easy meal ticket, and didn’t do a damn thing to him? No bites, no torture, nothing.”

“Well, when you put it like that. What could it be then? Holding him hostage or something?”

Sam sat straighter for a moment, eyes going wide like another gear started to turn. “What if that’s what they were doing?”

“Come again, Sammy?” Dean asked, sipping slowly as his brother gestured to Kevin. “Think about it. The Leviathans are starting to poison people, right? It’s just in small doses but that effects the Vampires, Shifters, and pretty much all the other human eating monsters out there.”

Maybe it was the beer but things just weren’t clicking properly upstairs by this point. Setting the bottle down he rubbed at his eyes, sighing weakly. “That seems kinda up there for these things. They tell Roman he can only have the Prophet back if they alter things to where it isn’t killing them to eat? Or whatever.”

“Seems about as right as anything else we have right now. You three should get some shut eye. Tomorrow we’ll figure something out.” Bobby said as he stood to go for the basement. A few calls couldn’t hurt. See what the lines might have heard. “He’s right. Kevin, you get some more sleep. You’re going to need it.” Sam chuckled.

Standing quickly Dean grabbed another beer, nodding towards the door. “I’ll be right back. Need to go check on tall, dark, and nutty out there.”

With the house even protected against Angels Cas had poofed away, hopefully to grab the tablet. Though, as Dean walked a few feet away from the cabin he wondered if that were the case.

“Cas!”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Holy sh- Don’t do that!” He cursed, spinning around. “You called for me. Should I have stayed away?”

“That’s not what I meant. Don’t play stupid, Cas.” He sighed, bringing the bottle up to his lips before noticing the frown big enough to wrinkle the mans face. “What?”

“You reek of beer, and you are obviously trying to get drunk.”

“I fail to see the problem here. Besides, it takes a lot more than eight. . nine beers to get me drunk. It’s also been a pretty stressful day.”

Sighing softly Cas held a small bottle up, holding it label side up. The whiskey wasn’t exactly cheap but Dean had stolen a sip or two before. “Where did you get that?”

Snorting softly as if the question were pointless Castiel shoved it into the humans hand. The sooner he got drunk, the sooner he would sleep. “Go inside, Dean. I can watch the house from out here.”

Without any thought of protest he grabbed the whiskey, dropping the beer bottle as Cas gave a dramatic sigh. “I’m gonna take it back to the cabin with me but why carry it, right?” He chuckled cheerfully, giving a grin that brought out the slight dimple.

Dean nearly choked at the sight of Cas blushing or maybe he hadn’t blushed. The blasted Angel had turned away in a flash, facing the cabin now. “I will bring you the tablet tomorrow. The Prophet is rightfully exhausted, as are all of you. You really should be sleeping now, Dean.”

Wouldn’t be the first time someone cared about him. It always felt strange though. That someone would care what he put in his body, what he did to his body. Rolling his eyes he took another sip of the burning drink, hissing at the sting rolling down his throat. “I will. Stop acting like such a mom.” He murmured, frowning at how ungrateful he sounded.  
“Thanks. About the tablet.” He added, patting Cas on the shoulder. Slowly the gentle pat turned into a lingering touch before his hand slowly made its ways to the males waist, his body stepping closer. “Isn’t this where you would point out personal space?” Castiel asked calmly, looking down at the hand resting quite comfortably at his side.

Dean laughed low, more of rumble in his chest. “Guess that’s fair.” He commented, starting to pull his hand away before Cas had grabbed it. “No! Don’t. . stop. .” He pleaded softly, fingers wrapping tightly around his wrist. “That’s a good boy.”

They were all asleep inside. Completely unaware that he had Castiel pulled so close to him, thumb now looped into a belt hook. “Want a sip?” He offered, shaking the bottle gently. The last time he’d been drunk it hadn’t exactly been pleasurable but it seemed rude to turn down such an offer from Dean.

Cas couldn’t help but wince at the burn, visibly shaking. Trying to contain the fit of laughter Dean bent over slightly, laughing into Cas’ shoulder as the Angel shook his head solemnly. “You know, I have just the thing that could wipe that taste away.” Dean breathed softly, lifting his head slowly. Making choices like this while drinking were dangerous but it was habit for Dean Winchester to do his prick thinking while drunk.

“Do not make fun of me.” Cas grumbled, turning a small glare to him. The fact Cas was pretty much facing him was all the motivation a drunk Dean needed. Going against the small thread of sanity left in his brain Winchester took the lips for his own, tongue pushing its way past the small ‘o’ of surprise.

It still tasted disgusting! Cas could only taste whiskey and beer but there was something else. Moaning softly he reached up, grabbing the collar of Deans shirt. “That better?” Dean asked in a husky tone, dropping the bottle of booze so his other hand could reach around to tug playfully at the blue tie. “Not really.” Cas answered honestly, eyes darting down to the kiss swollen lips.

Again the whiskey was fueling his decision but Dean wasn’t sure if that was completely it. Brushing the hand at his collar away he gave a gentle tug to the tie, using it as a sort of leash as he silently led Cas to the Impala parked so close by.

Past images of doing this exact same thing with so many other people crossed his mind, bringing a drunken grin of amusement to his face until Cas tried to pull away. “Dean, you’re drunk. Your judgment is highly impaired.” Cas tried to argue before he was carefully shoved against the car, a very male body pressed against his. “You need to stop peeking into my brain. You’re way more important than they were, babe.” Dean chuckled, kissing him softly. “I’m drunk as a skunk but you. . you are special to me, Cas. Your confusion at the most basic of things, your power, your heart. You are special to me.” He murmured, trailing his lips to the others throat.

This was wrong. Not only because they both happened to be men, but Dean was drunk. His thoughts were so jumbled right now. Grasping the back of Deans jacket he tried to pull him away but sharp teeth bit down over his flesh, causing him to cry out. Knowing that sound had come from him was almost mortifying! Or it would have been if it didn’t seem to make Dean so happy.

“That’s it, Cas.” He chuckled, biting down harder. He wanted this. Had wanted this for so long. What was wrong with now? Life wasn’t exactly getting easier for either of them. Take the thin strips of happiness and cling, remember.

Them getting into the backseat was more or less a blur, the only thing Dean focusing on were the heated kisses being returned. The grabbing hands that threatened to tear his clothes to shreds. Pressing Cas against the soft seat he tried not to think about the last time he’d been back here for this exact same thing.

“Don’t, Cas. You know I care about you.” Dean sighed as the chapped lips turned away, blue eyes searching his face. “You’ve been drinking. Your inhibitions have be—“  
Biting back down on the soft skin at the others throat was enough to silence him. Or at least make him cry out again in such a delicious tone. His mind flooded with every memory of them together, at least the good ones. “You saved me. You said you would always come for me, no matter what I was. .” Dean chuckled, leaning up to start stripping Castiel slow. Gentle fingers helped the Angel push the coat off, going right for the buttons keeping him from the pale body.

With the shirt pushed off he could see every inch of Cas’ chest. Not a single scar. A well-defined body that had his mind reeling. Slowly his gaze followed the powerful body upward, finally meeting the blue eyes watching him. The stupid grin on his face just wouldn’t stop as he leaned back over, hands hungrily taking their sweet time exploring every inch of bare chest.

Rough fingers carefully teased at one hard nipple, twisting slightly as Cas jumped. “Found a spot, eh?” Dean teased, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Dean. . you shouldn’t. . “ Cas tried to say but shaking hands tugged slightly at the edge of the humans shirt. “That’s it, Cas.”

Dean pulled away only long enough to strip the jacket, and layers of shirts, off. It was always such an ego boost when someone looked at him like ‘that’. Like he was honestly a gift to whomever he’d brought to bed. Instead of admiring the bare body exposed to him Cas reached up to trace the handprint, something close to awe in his expression.  
That heat washed over them both then. Their hearts jerked painfully as Cas brushed his finger-tips over the mark, causing them both to gasp for air. Even with the world starting to spin he started tugging at the mans pants, pushing them down before Cas could protest.

Oh, he remembered Dean doing this. The last words of protest died on his lips as that callused hand grabbed him again, stroking hard and fast. Desperately Cas tried to find something to grab onto before grabbing onto Dean, trying not to hurt him. “That’s it, babe. Just focus on me.” He said with a smirk as the stroking became wetter, noise echoing in the car.

“Dean!” Cas cried out as it suddenly stopped, leaving him with his legs spread and hips arched up. Right away he tried to cover up, finding the sight of his cock so out in the open practically dripping a bit embarrassing. “Don’t even think about it.” Dean growled playfully, hands keeping the thighs spread wide as he just admired the sight. Keeping his eyes glued to the slightly arched hips he reached over to dig in the spot behind the drivers seat.

“Keep’em open.” He ordered with no real bite behind the words. Flipping the purple cap of the bottle open he could resist dripping some of the lube onto Cas’ chest, smearing it around until his skin was shiny. To his credit Cas laid there, wiggling in place whenever a finger would dare brush too close to a nipple.

With his entire hand slicked up Dean finally drifted lower, leaving a slight handprint on the others inner thigh before a finger-tip pressed gently at his entrance. Sucking in a harsh breath Cas arched up, trying to get away from the probing finger.

Slowing the action down Dean leaned back over, capturing his lips in for another kiss. “Do you want me to go back inside now, Cas?” He asked. Drunk or not he wouldn’t try to push anything on anyone. “N-no, Dean.” Cas answered firmly, relaxing completely as the finger pressed back inside him.

Dean didn’t think it was possible to hurt an Angel through sex but he went slow anyway. Taking his time to finger fuck Cas by curling his finger to hit that ‘spot’ he was sure the Angel didn’t even know about, at least not for this use.

With nails digging into his upper arms he added finally a third finger, watching the confusion melt away to pure bliss. His own dick was rubbing painfully against his zipper, made worse whenever Cas whimpered out a daring plea for more.

Cas knew exactly what was going to happen when the long fingers pulled out. A warning voice tried to talk him into stopping as he watched Dean undo his jeans, pushing them down just enough to make this possible.

“I had always thought all of Gods creations were beautiful. .” Cas murmured, hands running over the smooth chest. “I don’t believe I fully appreciated it until now.”  
Such a cheesy line! Dean laughed softly, pressing gently at the stretched hole.

“You want me, Cas?”

Such a stupid question! Cas wrapped his legs around Deans waist, ignoring the hot blush as the human gave a proud smile and started things going.

Angel sex or just Cas? It felt like sensory overload as the final inch of him slipped inside, leaving Dean barely a functioning mess. He could feel the muscles tighten around him, fingers digging into his shoulders. “You feel so good, Cas. You really do.” Dean moaned, kissing him again. Limited space in the car made it a little awkward but neither appeared to care about that.

Each hard thrust of the humans hips were met with Cas arching up, one leg now looped slightly around the passenger seat. “Harder!” He begged without thought, nails ripping the delicate skin slightly when that strange spot inside him was hit over and over again. Strings connected from that reached his cock, causing it to jerk each movement.

Dean was unable to answer as he leaned up, grabbing the drivers seat for better leverage as he started ramming home. “Come on, Cas. Come the fuck on!” Dean groaned loudly. Cas wasn’t sure what to say. His mind was spinning, a tight pressure building up in his lower body. “Yes! Right. There!” He screamed suddenly.

As the haze started to clear Dean found himself sagging against the window of his Impala, trying to catch his breath while just watching Cas. The mess was almost everywhere it seemed like but he couldn’t do much but grin.

“You are amazing. Amazing.” Dean laughed softly, leaning into the hand cupping his cheek. “You should sleep now, Dean Winchester.”


	5. Animal Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Comments are always loved.

Hang overs just didn’t seem possible anymore. The months, years now, of chugging back enough booze to make a frat house cry with envy had made him a rather lucky guy in that regard. Now he felt like one of the new frat brothers that had tried to impress by drinking his weight.

His head was throbbing! Mouth so dry it felt as if he’d given a Q-tip a blow job. The slight noise of movement from the kitchen area of the cabin had him groaning, rolling over in the bed to pull the pillow over his head. Even his stomach hurt! How much did he drink? Last night was a confusing blur, only made worse as Sam stalked around the kitchen.  
“Dean! You awake yet?” 

Was it just him or did Sam sound sickingly sweet? That little brat! “Shut your pie-hole, Sam!” He tried to growl out a threat but things just hurt far too much. Curling up Dean tried to remember crashing. When had he finally gotten to bed? Something warm spread through his chest now, causing a stupid grin to form as he went to hugging the pillow now. Something good had happened.

Hot lips, moans of pleasure, the Impala rocking and creaking. Maybe he’d gone out to a bar and drowned out a few woes with some woman rocking her own set of issues. Certainly wouldn’t have been the first time. Trying to remember only made the stabbing pain in his skull worse, causing him to moan in actual pain.

“You okay? Dean?” Sam asked, pushing the door open to frown at his brother. “K-Kev-“

“Kevin is sitting outside with his coffee. He found you passed out on the porch. Figured you needed the bed for a bit. It’s almost noon now.” Sam rambled, smirking at his older brother. “Are you hung over? Damn, been awhile since I’ve seen you look like this.” He laughed, catching the pillow thrown half-heartedly at him.

On the porch? On the fucking porch like some drunken alcoholic. It was the first time, not a string of events. Nothing wrong with that, and not nearly the worst place he’d ever passed out either.

Ignoring the rolling of his stomach Dean pushed himself into a sitting position, trying to clear his throat despite the gagging pain. Passed out on the porch. That explained the sore muscles. Before he even realized what was happening Sam had left to bring him a glass of water.

Water? More like elixir of the damned Gods!

Even with his stomach disagreeing slightly he chugged down most of the glass in a few gulps, trying not to choke. “Thanks, Sammy. You’re a decent brother.” He coughed with a smirk, leaning back against the headboard as Sam gave a soft chuckle. “Everything seems quiet so far. .”

Sam kept talking but Dean couldn’t quite seem to focus. Finally holding up a hand he groaned, shaking his head only until it ached. “I’ll be out in a second, Sam. Where’s Bobby? Cas?”

“Bobby ran to town for some supplies. Cas is. . I don’t actually know. We haven’t seen him today.”

Dean forced himself to stand now, refusing to believe that Cas might have simply poofed away again. That stupid Angel! No. Not so much stupid as just confused. Too big a heart. “Be. . back. . “ Dean slurred, clearing his throat quickly. Years of practice had him walking easily to the front door, even as the floor kept moving around like jello. Just in his head. Not real.

“Kevin, could you give me a minute. Thanks.” He said, nodding as the kid merely nodded before heading inside. At least he listened. That was a good thing. “Cas!”  
Okay, yelling was a bad idea! Grabbing at his head Dean almost laughed at himself. Beer had really done this to him? Not just beer. There was the after taste of old whiskey. Not attractive to think about but whiskey was a quick go to for a buzz. If he’d gone out to a bar. . if he had. Dean still couldn’t remember, and why would Sam or Bobby let him?  
“Cas! Get your feathery ass here now!” He forced out, walking towards the Impala. “Dean, I would have thought you would still be sleeping.” Cas said from right behind him, the whoosh of feathers lost in the constant throbbing of his head. “Sam said he hadn’t seen you this morning. Just making sure you didn’t fly the coop.” Dean explained, turning around. “You’re in pain.”

Simply a stated fact. “Just a hangover. I’ll be fine. Did you bring the tablet?”

Cas didn’t answer as he reached up, placing two fingers gently against the space between his eyes. A surge of what Dean could only call power and he felt. . amazing! Grinning wide he clapped a hand roughly against Cas’ shoulder, “Thanks!”

Instead of replying the Angel looked at the hand on his shoulder, tracing the arm with his eyes until they were simply staring at each other. “You okay, Cas?” Dean asked, dropping his hand slowly before something was shoved against his chest. Out of reflex he grabbed the object, tensing at the strange symbols he could feel. “It’s the least I could do.” Cas explained, cheeks taking on a faint pink color. “Okay then. I’m gonna take this to Kevin. You stay out here.” Dean said quickly.

 

Confusion. Dean was confused by his words. The slightly raised eyebrow, small frown. Clear signs of it. He wouldn’t ask about it though. The desire to drive forward a lucky distracter. 

“You take advantage of the poor human boy again, and won’t even let him remember. Silly boy.”

That mocking tone! “Get off of Deans car. He wouldn’t want you there.” Cas said firmly, glaring at the figure he knew wasn’t there. His brother was locked away with their brother Michael. That didn’t annoy him less as Lucifer ran a finger-tip over the shiny hood of ‘Baby’. “Getting defensive about your pets car now? Are you even an Angel anymore, Castiel?”

“It was for the best! Dean would merely feel guilty if he knew!” Castiel tried to reason more with himself. That’s where his brother was even getting this information. An image from his mind sent to torture him. “You could have stopped it. A simple snap of your fingers and you could have stopped it. You—“

A harsh wind picked up, causing the trees to creak unhappily as they fought to remain standing. The commotion was enough to send both Winchesters running out, guns in hand. “What the hell was that? Cas, you see anything?” Dean asked quickly.

“Nothing. It was nothing. I. . sneezed!” Cas tried to cover, shrugging under their confused looks. “It was quite a strong one. Forgive me.”

“Bless you, I guess.” Sam replied first, lowering the gun slowly. “Sometimes I almost forget what Angels can do with little things like that. It’s interesting.” He added with a chuckle, patting Dean on the shoulder. “I’m going to tell Kevin it wasn’t anything.”

Waving Sam off Dean kept his eyes on Cas. A sneeze? “Really? Just promise it’s not one of your ‘buddies’ sniffing around and I guess I’ll trust you.”

Cas paled at the idea of any of his brothers or sisters finding him now. His body reeked of human, and not just any human but Dean Winchester. And he just felt different. Would it be visible to any of his kind? “There are no Angels, or Demons, here. Nothing I can sense.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Cas what was wrong. Something felt off, which wasn’t what they needed with an Angel. “Cas, is there anything I can get for you? I know you’re still seeing Lucifer.”

“No offense meant but what can a human do to help me? I know my brother is not really there. It’s merely a matter of waiting it out until he disappears for good.” Cas sighed, running fingers through his hair. Last night he had been able to ignore his brother completely. The distraction of Dean pressed against him, inside him, had been enough to block out everything.

“Cas?”

Realize the heat spreading along his face the Angel shook his head, disappearing quickly.

 

Dean was left staring at the empty spot until it finally clicked that feather-boy had just gone ‘poof’ again. “Cas! Cas, get your ass back here!”

Finding nothing but a drawn out silence he growled before storming back inside, gun hidden away. He’d be back soon. It was just so damned unnerving when Cas did that! All of the other times he’d disappeared, it was normal. Didn’t stop him from worrying about the son of a bitch.

By the time Bobby got back he found both of his boys on a computer, still trying to dig up more information. Poor Kevin had different notepads spread out on the coffee table, kneeling in front of it with the tablet glued to his hands.

“Find out anything?” He asked, noticing the two beers already empty beside Deans computer. “Roman is taking it easy right now. Maybe it has something to do with them losing Kevin but there’s nothing buzzing around.”

“I think there have been some werewolf activity a few states over from here. Hearts ripped out, missing. The vics don’t really seem to have anything in common besides being older.”

Dean wanted to snap out if they had time for something like that but if the Vamps were trying to use Kevin as a hostage trading point what about the other creatures? “You think it’s worth checking out, Sammy?”

Sam glanced up from the computer now, shrugging. “It might be the best lead we’ve got right now. Kevin needs time to translate, and we’re not really doing much by sitting around here.”

“Guess that leaves you on babysitting duty, Bobby.” Dean chuckled with a smirk as Bobby narrowed his eyes. “Do I look like the maternal type, boy?”

Deans smirk grew wider until Sam grabbed his sleeve, dragging him towards the door. Leave it to Sam to be the smart one of the group with books or common sense. Mentally laughing Bobby shook his head, waving the boys off. “I’ll try to dig up more information. Keep in touch. I don’t want to have to come chasing after you dimwits.”

“Yep, Bobby!”

 

“College Station, Texas. Brazos County. Over the last few months there has been what they call animal attacks. Victims were found around some hiking trails. No witnesses from what I can dig up.” Sam started, folding the papers together as Dean started mouthing along to the radio. “Are you even listening, Dean?”

“Werewolf. Dumbasses think it’s just a basic animal attack. We have two days until we get there so we’ll talk it over tonight in the motel or something.”

Sam gave a deep sigh, face doing that almost patented ‘bitch face’ that Dean had just about burned into memory. “What, Sam? If you got something to say you should just say it.”  
“We both know what’s going to happen the moment we stop off for the night. I’ll be in the motel room looking into all this, and you’ll be checking out the local bar until they start running out of your drink.”

“What’s wrong with a little cutting lose? To be fair I’ve cut back over the last few weeks so why are you getting like this now? You nagging little brat.”

Heated conversation held them until the first pit stop, where they quickly settled into their own private thoughts. Pouting really but pouting didn’t really sound manly.

Dean took comfort in the strong scent of gasoline as he pumped the Impala, doing a quick search for any problems. This car had been through just as much hell as they had and he tried to keep her in working order, right down to the wax smoothed out on the shiny surface. “You’re a good girl.” Dean sighed, patting the trunk as he went to stand.

“You do know it’s a car. Cars don’t have genders.” Cas said with a frown, head tilted slightly as he watched Dean lovingly brush away a spot on the trunk. “Don’t listen to him. He’s just jealous.”

Cas smiled a bit for a second, letting it melt away when Dean stood and turned. “You need something, Cas? These constant pop ups just seem a little out of character for you. There some big message we need to know? Some hint you need to tell us?”

Shaking his head the Angel looked over to watch Sam come back to the car, eyes squinting again. “Nothing like that, Dean. Am I somehow in your way?”

Dean tensed, searching his face. “I didn’t say that.”

“Hey, Cas, you doing okay?” Sam asked, tossing the bag of snacks into the backseat before readjusting himself in the front. “Yes, Sam, thank you. I don’t really understand why I came here. I should. . go.”

Grabbing at the others arm Dean cursed colorfully at grasping nothing but air. “What did you do, Dean?”

“Me? Why is it always me?” Dean grumbled but there wasn’t much of a bite to it. He’d really been an asshole with that one. Just a running gag on his life it appeared. Driving away the things he wanted to protect, but maybe that was better than somehow getting Cas killed. . again. Growing more vexed at himself Dean drove off, keeping a steady pace until the both of them agreed it was time for a quick stop. At least a few hours of sleep.

 

Barely half an hour later Dean came out of the bathroom freshly showered, shaved, and wearing something that didn’t look like it’d been slept in. “Heading out, right?”

“Just for a few hours. A drink or two and I’ll be back, promise.” Dean chuckled cheerfully, giving Sam a small salute before heading out.

Finding a bar wasn’t exactly the most complicated thing. At this time of night it was about following bright lights, and loud noises when you got close enough. True to habit Dean Winchester sat outside a bar with neon lights bright enough to almost burn his eyes.

Sagging back into the seat he sighed, not exactly feeling up to the social aspect tonight. Oh well, grab a cutie, a six-pack from somewhere and they could chill out wherever to kill some time.

“You don’t have to go in. You certainly seem to enjoy drinking more by yourself or. . I could. . join you.”

Looking into the rearview mirror Dean wasn’t sure what to think that Cas had still taken the backseat despite the passenger seat being empty. Or even that the Angel had offered to join him in purely self-destructive behavior. “You don’t like drinking.” Dean commented with a grin. “I neither care for it, nor dislike it. The result of my only time drinking was fueled by bitterness.”

Turning around in the seat Dean leaned between the seats. “What would you say about heading into the bar with me? I swear it’ll go better than your first time.”  
Cas visibly winced at the memory. Truly a mortifying and horrid experience. “I really don’t want to, Dean. Neither do you.” Cas said in a firm voice.

“Don’t get inside my head, Cas. You know I hate that.”

The rough texture of Deans voice getting lower had something in his chest growing tight, causing the more humanly male part of his anatomy to grow rather. . unpleasant. “I don’t have to be inside your head to know that. After a night of drinking to the point you can barely see you own shoes you find a person to finish things off with, but you don’t think about it later if you can help it. They might become another number in your phone but you always have a reason never to talk to them again.”

Well fuck if he didn’t need a drink now!

The bright neon lights were tempting. As were the lack of clothes strutting around the outside before heading inside. Even with the chill starting up in the air there was enough sin laced debauchery to feast his eyes on. “You put me in this pissy mood you’re going to stick around for a few drinks, you winged asshole.”

Common courtesy told Dean to ask Cas what he might want to drink but instead he opted for grabbed two six-packs of the cheapest beer, a small bottle of Wild Turkey 101, and even two small shot sized samples of something a bit sweeter. Cas gave off the impression of someone who might like a little sweet with their bite.

“Woah, bud, you okay?” the cashier asked quickly as Dean almost dropped the bag of freshly paid for booze. Where in the hell had that thought come from? “Doing great. Later.”  
It was also rather easy to find a quiet spot in a medium sized town. Every place had those ‘hidden’ away spots that different generations of teenagers went to be alone but things appeared slow as Dean pulled nearby beside some low level creek.

 

“Dean, aren’t there more pressing matters than getting drunk?” Cas sighed, standing by the Impala as Dean made himself comfortable on the warm hood. “The moment I start to push forward when it comes to this whole ‘saving the world’ thing everyone tells me I’m obsessed. Take a moment to unwind and people still bitch. You’re more human than you think, Cas.”

Sighing softly Cas finally joined the human, leaning back slowly against the windshield like Dean. When a cold beer was pressed into his hand it just seemed natural to drink it, despite the bitter taste. The absolute disgusted face Cas made nearly had him rolling off the Impala with laughter.

Reaching back into the bag he grabbed out a bottle of pink liquid with the words ‘Watermelon Pucker’ on the label. “Low proof but sweet. Figured it might be up your alley.” Dean explained, taking a sip himself. “That is disgusting.” He groaned as Cas took a sip.

It was sweet. Very much so. “You got it for me?” He asked, looking at the human. Eyes reminding him of trees looked up, warmth melting them until Cas felt his chest grow tight. “I just thought it might be something you’d like.”

Hot headed, angry, smart mouthed, hurt. Obvious problems for the young Winchester but he was also a thoughtful human. Kind hearted when he allowed himself to be. “Just drink it or don’t.” Dean sighed, looking back at the sky. Still, Dean Winchester wasn’t always an easy human to care for. Taking another sip of the too sweet drink he licked his lips.

It was a bit too sweet to enjoy but it felt rude to turn it down. “Why have you forgiven me?”

Choking on the beer Dean used it as a chance to think, sitting up to hit at his chest. “W-what do you mean?” He coughed out but Cas didn’t say anything, merely watching him. Cas was a tad bit naïve but not stupid.

Dropping the empty can back into the back he shrugged. “You should have listened, Cas. If you had just listened we could have done something. I’m still pissed about it but. . staying angry just. .”

The silence carried on until a few more drinks on both their parts had been consumed. “I must have really screwed up last night for you to be acting like this. Even Sammy’s been on my case today.”

“Sam doesn’t know what you did last night.” Cas said calmly, like it was just a fact. “And here I thought all my blackout days were behind me.” Dean laughed.  
Cas shook his head, tilting his head back to finish off the beer as a warm hand placed itself on his arm. “Are you okay, Cas?”

Human weakness. That’s all it was. He could brush the hand off, lie about being okay. It was just a few words. “Yes, Dean. You should really learn to worry more about yourself.” Cas sighed, trying to shake the hand off before it tightened on his arm. “Cas. .”

That voice always did something to him. Sinfully delightful and good. When had Dean gotten so close? Dean shouldn’t have been this close. Not after last night. The temptation was almost painful! He couldn’t keep locking those bites of memory away. It was wrong to allow this to happen.

Cas still didn’t care much for the taste of beer in their kisses but that aftertaste of Dean was almost worth it. Grabbing the front of his shirt the Angel held Winchester close, trembling like some foolish maiden.

“You taste sweet.” He sounded amused before taking another taste, nearly driving Castiel mad with that sweeping tongue of his. There was a definite fire behind this kiss. Dean found himself wanting to fan the flames until they were both burning. To hell with everything else.

It was a move he’d done countless times. Carefully lay back, pulling the other person on top. Instead he found himself pushing Cas backwards, kissing the rough stubble that hurt his lips. “Sweet with a little bite. I like it.” He murmured into the others ear, biting at the tender lobe until Cas let out a small noise.

The taste was familiar. Achingly so. That’s right, they had done this in that ‘dream’ but there was more. He could almost predict when Cas would arch up, and which parts were the most sensitive. “What did you do to me?” He sighed, pulling back to look down into the hazy face. Drunk or not he wasn’t stupid. A simple tap to the forehead and it rushed back.

The Impala rocking, their combined body heats steaming up the windows. And this beautiful creature spread out beneath him, crying out and begging. Blame it on the alcohol but all Dean felt then was a strong sure of lust that had his hips jerking forward, almost causing physical pain. “Last night was a. . mistake. Dean, I am so—“

A punishing bite to his lower lip shut the Angel up quickly, though it raised a few questions. “Dammit, Cas.” Dean sighed, raking his fingers through hair perpetually stuck in ‘bed-head’ mode. Cas leaning up into the touch like an obedient puppy was the breaking point. Gripping the hair tightly for a moment he pulled gently until the full pale column of his Angels throat was exposed. “Don’t you even dare try to say last night was a mistake.”

A warm tongue licked over spots left behind by nipping teeth, making Castiel moan and wiggle under the attention. He needed to stop this. Needed to do something. . his mind drifted away from ‘stopping’ back to focusing on how Cas was holding onto him.

The little marks would fade easily, leaving Dean unworried about how many he left behind. It was a little thrilling to pull back and admire the brand of hickies left behind. Growing impatient with merely being admired Cas grabbed the front of Deans shirt, yanking hard until he pulled the human into another kiss.

Easily he pushed up from the car, rolling them over until somehow they managed to simply roll off the hoods edge. Cas didn’t feel the ground under his back as he sucked gently at Deans lip, hands devouring any trace of skin he could manage to touch. Likewise Winchester was eagerly tugging the shirt up, warm hands soaking up the smooth feel.  
“Stop. Just stop for a minute.” Dean purred, pulling away as Cas stared questioningly up at him. “Just don’t say anything.”

It was hard not to utter a word as Dean made his way downward, taking advantage of the open space. The fact they were spread out on the ground in the middle of nowhere didn’t seem to occur to either of them at that moment in time. Nor would it considering how distracted they both were.

Little rocks dug into his knees as he went further down, kissing even over the shirt. “Dean. .” Cas finally broke the silence when it crossed his mind what Dean was planning to do. At least he thought he knew considering that overly perfect face was now nuzzling the area between his lips, lips pressing against the zipper.

“No talking, Cas. Bad Angel.” He teased, brushing steady fingers over the bulge. The few times he’d made out with a guy this part had been kind of enjoyable. It was almost enough to watch his partners get off, knowing he was the one causing it. With that thought in mind he worked the pants open until they could be pulled down just a bit.  
Already Cas had a hand up to his mouth, trying to muffle the strangled words and moaned cries. His other hand dug into the ground, tearing up the hard dirt with ease. “You just love to be a good boy. Don’t you, Cas?” Dean praised, brushing his lips over one quivering thigh. The gentle motion had the legs spreading further, much to his drunken amusement.

The first salty taste had them both groaning. Leave it to Dean Winchester to have a mouth perfect for sin! A hot wetness took him in, a nimble tongue playing with the slit at his hip. God save him but Cas never wanted this to end.

Dean ran his tongue along the full length, paying adoring attention to a vein on the underside that caught his attention. At the same time his eyes traveled up the long body, eating up the pained expression. All he could taste was Cas, and it was so much better than the beer or whiskey. Starting to bob his head slowly his eyes drifted closed, mind numbing out with what he was doing.

Reaching over he grabbed the others free hand, squeezing it tightly as he teased the head. When Cas thrust his hips up Dean mentally thanked whatever that he didn’t have a gag reflex. “S-sorry, Dean. .” Cas moaned, head falling back as Dean only answered by moving his head faster. What had this been called in that human movie? Face fucking.  
Such a crude term but it fit right now. As embarrassing as it was he kind of liked how that term ‘fucking’ made him feel. The warm pressure in his lower body was growing tighter, threatening him with another encore of last night. Even the appearance of jeaned legs didn’t deter the pleasure, nor did his brothers mocking smile.

“Oh, little brother. How far you have fallen.”

“Dean!” Cas cried out, barely feeling the burning sensation of tears dripping from his eyes as he arched up one more time. The human hand within his squeezed, anchoring Cas to this moment. He just wanted to remain here with Dean, only with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college station is only 1 day drive from Whitefish. Oops. heehee


	6. College Station

“Agent Tyler.”

“Agent Noble.”

The officer stood there dumbfounded for a minute or so until the F.B.I agent with the long hair cleared his throat, nodding towards the crime scene to the right of them. “Ah, yes, Agent. . Tyler. Didn’t think the Feds would be sending anyone for this.” He chuckled nervously, looking over quickly as the obvious sheriff of the group stepped around the yellow crime scene tape.

Dean stepped forward, again holding up the badge. “Agent Noble, and my partner agent Tyler. Fourth victim in. . 5 months or so, correct?”

Beady dark eyes eyed the agent carefully, mistrust making him debate giving over any information. “It’s just animal attacks. We have men out now searching for it. No reason for you boys to be here.”

Great. One of those types that wouldn’t even consider help. Trying not to roll his eyes Dean shrugged, looking at where the body had obviously been before it had been carried off. “Just missing the hearts, right? What type of animal do you know about that would leave everything behind but the heart? Our branch handles the more. . strange cases, sheriff. We’re here to help, okay?”

“Coulson! I’m putting you in charge of making sure these boys get everything they need.” He grumbled, waving over the nervous looking officer. Kid couldn’t have been any older than Sammy but that baby face just looked way too young for that firearm at his hip. “Y-yes, sir!” Coulson said as he just about ran over. The sheriff was already gone, leaving behind merely a bitter taste in Deans mouth.

“We really should get a look at the bodies. Care to point us in that direction. .”, “Frank. Frank Coulson. I’ll drive you there myself. Sheriff said I’m responsible and all.”  
With Sam being the more people minded of the duo Dean let him talk, not wanting to risk offending Officer Baby face Frank. The small chuckle that escaped did pause the conversation for a moment until Sam glared at him, quickly moving on from it.

Clearing his throat softly Sam looked back at Frank. “What do you think this could be? You seem like you’re from around here; have any animals around here acted like this before?”

Frank again looked nervous, eyes glued to the road. “Yes, sir. Grew up around here but I. . I don’t know what it could be. Pop practically raised me in the woods near here every hunting season. .”

The soft tone was leaving something out. Both brothers could hear the slight hesitation, and easily noticed the nervous ticks of someone not quite telling the truth. When the car stopped in front of the medical examiners office Sam pulled out a card, hanging it over. “We’ll give you a call if we need anything but if there’s anything you remember give us a call.”

“Trust us, Skippy. I bet it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing we’ve ever heard.” Dean added in, patting Frank on the shoulder before following his brother up the few steps. “So, you see that? Guy looked like he was about to damn near piss himself.”

Sam gave a small nod, pulling the door open. Might not be the Werewolf they were looking for but he certainly knew something. “Maybe we could get Cas t-“  
Dean tensed, choking back the ‘NO’ that almost burst out. “Cas is a little busy right now. We shouldn’t. . bother him. Ya, just let Angel boy flutter by when he’s ready.” Dean finally got out, walking a bit ahead so his brother wouldn’t see the red color settling.

 

The body looked great, minus the whole dead thing. Neither flinched when the blanket was pulled down enough to show the gaping hole where the heart had been. Still, the medical examiner had the grace to look embarrassed. “Just got it in so it’s not quite. . fixed up yet. Sorry, sirs.”

“Completely fine. So, Dr. Cooper, have you seen anything like this before?” Sam asked as Dean scanned the wound, mentally checking off what they already knew this to be.

Questioning went about the same as it usually did. The older woman claimed to have never seen anything like this before, at least not until the first victim turned up. The sheriff department was claiming animal attack, almost harassing the staff that went against that. At that mention the woman blushed, frowning. “I shouldn’t have said that. Look, I’ve never seen an animal attack like this. Nothing else is missing? I didn’t need to finish school just to know that looks odd.” She huffed.

 

Last time he let Sam order anything! Why. . why this?! What had he done? “Dean, it’s just a piece of tomato.”

“’Attack of the Killer Tomatos’ mean anything to you? Exactly.” Dean scolded, pushing the salad away as his younger brother gave a slightly dramatic roll of the eyes. “Anyway, did a little digging on Frank Coulson. He did grow up around here. The sheriff is actually his uncle, practically raised him after his dad died in a hunting accident.”

Dean had to tear his eyes away from the waitress carrying a double burger still steaming hot. “Details of the accident? Wait, let me guess, gunshot to the chest?” Dean chuckled. “Pretty much. Frank was barely in middle school when it happened, and it says he couldn’t remember seeing the person who had done it.”

“How about you pay puppy face a visit while I head back to the crime scene? Might be something they overlooked.” Dean said, standing up. “Dean, you need to eat something.”  
In reply he just laughed, nodding at his brother. “Good one, Sammy. Good one.”

Trying to look around a crime scene with police officers still hanging around was a touch on the annoying side. To their credit they only pissed Dean off a lot but not enough to make him flip out. Ignoring the odd looks he knelt down a few times, looking for any trace of something. About an hour later he was scrubbing dirt off in the shower, tensing at the fluttering noise.

Peeking around the tacky spotted shower curtain he glared slightly at the figure standing there, like it was just okay to be in the bathroom while he was showering! “Cas, personal space, remember?”

“My research has shown that such boundaries are waived once the people have engaged in sexual relations.”

Research. Of course.

Pushing away the thought that Cas doing research on something like that was rather adorable Dean forced a glare, nodding towards the door. “I know we’ve. . done some things, Cas, but you can’t be in here with me while Sam is here. You shouldn’t even be in here while Sam ISN’T here.”

There wasn’t time to think over what they’d done. Even if there was Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to think it over. When Cas had given him back that memory, and let him keep it he couldn’t deny the sex had been mind blowing. Beyond perfect really. That didn’t make it okay to do it or to want to do it again.

Cas looked a tad bit confused but simply nodded, going for the door until Dean hissed to draw his attention. “Just poof or something. Sam doesn’t need to know you were in here!”

Maybe it was just his imagination but that little noise of feathers fluttering sounded. . angry or hurt. Nah, he was just over thinking it, or that’s what Dean tried to tell himself when a deep chill settled in the very pit of his stomach.

Sam was still buried in the laptop when the bathroom door opened, eyes barely blinking.

“So, get this, Frank claims that he tried to tell the police it wasn’t a shotgun to the chest that killed his dad. He says it was a man who, he thinks, had rabies or something. Completely tore his dad apart but the sheriff at the time didn’t want there to be a panic.” Sam explained, glancing up as Dean just grunted in reply. “You think it might be the same Werewolf that started this up?” Dean asked, picking up one of the folders with the recent cases.

“Could be but why this long a gap? Franks dad, if it was the same thing, was the last victim until last month.”

“Sammy, I don’t explain why these things do what they do. I just handle it when they start causing problems.” Dean chuckled, scanning the report before he froze. Plucking out the picture of some of the items the last victim had been wearing.

A blood stained silver Celtic style cross, with a tiny symbol in the middle. “Something about this look familiar, Sam?” He asked, holding it over. “Just looks like a piece of junk someone might buy at a new age shop. .” Sam started, taking the picture as the gears turned quickly. Without a word he grabbed another report, pulling out the newspaper clipping that had one of the other victims smiling face plastered on the front page. Hanging carefully from her throat appeared to be the same necklace.  
Their eyes met for a heartbeat before Sam got to work on the computer, while Dean flipped through their dads journal.

 

All it took was a carefully worded Google search to find it. Not anything tied to spells, or some ancient symbol they hadn’t encountered before. A donation based outreach center with a website so crappy Sam winced just looking at it.

“Think we should pay them a visit tomorrow?” Sam asked as he stood, yanking the tie off. He might never really admit it but these suits weren’t so bad most of the time. Made him feel kind of normal somehow. If he’d gone through with law school he’d be wearing a suit all the time anyway. “What’s wrong with now?”  
“Dean, it’s pretty late and I doubt anyone is even there. Besides, I want to show and you need some sleep.”

It was only. . nine o’clock? Well, whatdayaknow, research really did kill time or maybe he really did need some sleep. Nah, a drink and he’d be fine. As if on cue a beer was held over his shoulder, nearly making him jump outta his skin.

Grumbling softly under his breath Dean took the beer Cas offered, popping the tab by twisting it on his arm. “I thought now might be a better time to talk. Dean, I have to be gone for a short period of time.”

Dean swallowed the first sip and stood, spinning around to meet Cas head on. “Woah, ‘gone’? What’s going on?”

Humans were so confusing at times! Why was Dean being so emotional over this? “There are things I must take care of. Meg needs my help.”

The sarcastic tone was in his ears at just hearing the name! It wasn’t exactly any of his business where Cas went or what he did but. . but Meg?! “You trust her enough to go alone?” He asked instead, flushing as the blue eyes sparkled in amusement. “While it does go against certain teachings to trust a Demon I feel Meg has earned some of my trust. You trust her as well. After all, you wouldn’t have left her to watch me if you didn’t trust her, correct?”

Something flashed in too perfectly blue eyes before Castiel blushed, lowering his head. “You’re jealous?”

Oh no! Nonononono! They were not having this conversation now or ever! Dean would never admit it but he had his own ‘bitchface’ just like Sam. Except it was more pout. Huffing softly he sat back down, back rim rod straight as he tried to focus.

It only grew increasingly hard to think when Cas moved right behind him. “I do not think I understand human emotions still. It is a topic that eludes me.” Cas sighed, holding out his hand like he would clasp Dean on the shoulder. Something held him back from it. Fear? What was he scared of? A human without the proper weapons could never dream of hurting him.

“It’s not really any of my business what you do, man. Go have crazy jungle sex with a fucking Demon for all I care.” Dean said, refusing to hear the bitter undertone of his words. “I have no such intentions, Dean. You are acting like a child.” Cas scolded, resting his hand finally on Deans shoulder. All the tension in the young Winchesters body seemed to melt away at the contact, easing a tension that had built up in his own chest.

Dean wouldn’t admit to being jealous. He wasn’t jealous. There was no reason to even be jealous. Clasping the hand on his shoulder he gave a sigh, feeling the warmth seep into him. “That mark you left keeps getting hot. That normal?” He murmured, pulling the arm around to bring Cas closer. “Hot? I’m not sure. I had never pulled a human from Hell before.” Cas said with a frown. “Does it cause you discomfort?”

It was already getting warm, making him shiver. “None in the least. Just. . thought I’d mention it.” Dean said, only then realizing he was staring at Cas’ hand while holding it. The Angel was almost pressed against the back of the chair, and his back. Leaning back slowly he almost grinned when his head connected with a very real Cas.

Their eyes met like that, with Deans head upside down and making him think of Spider-Man for some reason. “So, you’re not going to let her ‘order a pizza’.” It was more a demand than a question, which Cas easily caught. With his chest growing tight the Angel couldn’t help but smile, finding this human of his more than entertaining. “Ah, forget it.” Dean grumbled as his face turned crimson from embarrassment.

As he moved to pull forward Cas reached down with his free hand to carefully holding his head in place, leaning down to instigate what just amounted to a chaste kiss.  
Actions speaking louder than words seemed to be the theme for the moment. Dean could almost hear the others mind whirling. He wasn’t going to do anything with Meg but he wasn’t going to verbally say that so Dean wouldn’t feel like such a jealous girl.

When he was left leaning back just waiting for another kiss he groaned, standing up in a flash. “Don’t even think about it yet!” He chuckled, grabbing the blue tie to yank Cas close. Common sense told Cas to simply leave, it might mean leaving behind a rather annoyed Dean but he needed to go. “Dean, you need to stop. .” He breathed against the strong lips.

“You could just poof anytime you wanted. Don’t blame this on me.” Dean teased, stepping forward carefully to push Cas towards one of the beds. Either Cas didn’t realize it or was just good at playing along but when the back of his knees hit the bed there was a genuine look of surprise. “Dean. .”

The shower was still running, adding some level of privacy between them and Sam. Anymore words of protest were muffled by the very powerful lips against his. How did a mere kiss take away all of his strength? Cas made a mental note to ask Dean about it at some point.

“Dean!” Cas gasped as he was gently pushed onto the bed, lifting himself up on his elbows before Dean clasped a hand over his mouth. “Quiet.” He hissed, nodding towards the bathroom door. Any sound of panic and Sam would rush out butt-naked except for a weapon, and he really didn’t want to see that much of his brother right now or ever really.  
Cas almost leaned into the hand that went from his lips to his cheek, then slowly down until it laid over the thumping heartbeat. What was Dean waiting for? The shower wouldn’t last much longer. As if on a bitter cue the water shut off, causing Dean to pull away as if burned.  
“I will be back, Dean. Please do take care of yourself.”

Just like that feather-boy was gone. Reaching down he tried to feel if there was even a hint of warmth left behind. As embarrassing as it was that’s how Sam found him, both hands pressed into the spot where Cas had been lying before zapping away to that Demon. “Everything okay, Dean?” Sam asked carefully, brows raised in question until his brother simply fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

“Everything is peachy keen, Sammy. Just thought I saw a stain or something.” He lied easily, shrugging before rolling over to pull a pillow closer. “A stain? Since when did you care about that stuff?” Sam laughed, running the towel over his hair again. “Guess you’re rubbing off on me.”

 

Never in all of his existence did Castiel believe he would be comfortable around Demons, let alone trusting one of them. The snarky tone was somehow kinder than with others but maybe that was just in his mind. So many things were running around in his head now.

Sharp nails rubbed at his scalp, soothing him enough to calm the ache in his head. “Never thought I’d live to see the day an Angel comes to me for help. Especially one reeking of muscle head.” Meg chuckled, smirking when the shiver confirmed the idea. Her boot heels clicked on the cement floor of the basement, echoing through the long ago forgotten about house.

“Couldn’t handle telling Winchester that you’re off your rocker again?” She asked, taking a few more steps before pulling out a small book of matches. “Dean doesn’t need to know, nor does Sam.” Cas said firmly. “Of course Sammy doesn’t. After all, it was you taking that big ball of crazy that sparkled this less than graceful fall. Listen, I get off to tormenting humans, Angels, and other Demons, but this isn’t about that.”

The match Meg dropped sparkled the oil easily, trapping Cas in a medium sized circle. Falling to his knees he nodded, holding his head in his hands. “I know, Meg. I thank you for protecting me again.” He whispered, glancing to the side. She didn’t bother following his gaze. This shithouse was camoed from other Angels, and Demons. Going through so much trouble hadn’t really seemed worth it but Cas had wanted a place that wasn’t the hospital so Dean wouldn’t be able to find him.

“Not just seeing Lucifer anymore, huh? Crazy stepped up a level?” She murmured, walking around the circle as tears welled up in eyes too pretty to belong to just a meat suit. There was barely a reaction before he screamed, the sound sending a shiver up her spine. Sounds like that were usually caused after hours of personal ‘attention’. Whatever was going on in that guys head would have made a damn good tool when she worked the whole torturing people gig.

“Poor Castiel. You look so utterly heartbroken. Breaks my own heart to see my brother so hurt.” Balthazar sighed, running a hand over a bloody stain on his shirt. Wounds like that didn’t even bleed! Just more salt for the wound most likely. “Balthazar, I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” Castiel begged softly, voice rougher from the screaming.  
Meg cursed softly, slamming her foot down. “Castiel! It’s not real!” 

A calm figure stepped from behind her, giving a strong nod. “She’s completely right, little brother. We aren’t real. Doesn’t that just make it so much more fun? He’s a lot more fun to tease than Sammy.” Lucifer sounded almost gleeful as he stepped closer to the ring of fire.

So many had suffered under his hands. By a misguided sense of justice he had slaughtered his brothers and sisters. Castiel couldn’t bring himself to look at Balthazar. The loafers came into view of his bowed head, but the hallucination said nothing. The biggest show of mercy he could have right now really. The Demon watched him sitting there, eyes glazed over like they’d been many times at the hospital. Dean would most likely kill her if he found out about this but that was a problem for another day.

“I’ll be upstairs. Scream twice if you need me.” She joked, pulling the door tightly behind her. Not glamorous but at least it was far away from meddling humans who might come poking around at the sound of screams. Give it a day or two and then she’d tell the Winchesters. Castiel was one hell of a person to have on your team, but so were the Winchester boys. She needed everyone she could get, and if that meant keeping those two pricks happy then. . she’d certainly have to consider it.

Why had their Father kept bringing him back? To what end did God hope to reach when He decided to keep bringing back one of his youngest children? “Maybe you were supposed to be the back-up apocalypse, but that’s giving you a lot of credit, Castiel.” Lucifer chuckled, reaching down slowly.

Barely a ghost of fingers brushed along his cheek but it left goose bumps behind. “Dean. .” He whispered the name, trying to picture the human. A bitter laugh from above him broke the image, shattering it in his minds eye until he was forced to look up at his brothers.

“After everything you’ve done you to him you really think Dean would be here right now? Aw. That’s so precious.”

“Dean would be here. He would be here!” Cas groaned, covering his ears.

Meg sat outside the door now, leaning comfortably back against it. How naughty to think of Angels fooling around with humans.

 

Something just felt wrong. That mark at his shoulder was itching like a son of a bitch! The idea of simply carving his skin off had crossed his mind a time or two before pushing it to the back of his mind. Not that he could stop the slight twitch of his arm.

Biting into a crisp piece of bacon he looked over at Sammy, trying to focus on what he was saying. It was kind of important after all. “’Nature Trinity Outreach Center’. Started up back in the late fifties, just a local place that has an open door policy.” Sam said, sipping at his coffee without even looking away from the papers in front of him. “That symbol has been around since the start. Worn only people who’ve been working there five or more years.”

“Cult of Werewolves maybe? And why wasn’t it noted that the victims worked in the same place?” Dean could barely believe how lax some cops could be. “The two victims that were wearing the same necklace were long time volunteers so. . maybe they just didn’t see it as important?” Sam tried to reason but even that didn’t make a lot of sense.  
With a roll of his eyes Dean dropped money down for the bill before they left the diner.

The ‘Nature Trinity’ building gave Dean the creeps if he were being honest. A good distance from anywhere it reminded him of that ‘future’ he’d been shown before they had stopped Lucifer. It was just a group of log buildings with symbols painted on the doors.

“God, this place is creepy.” Dean grumbled.

“I’m sorry to hear you think that, sir.”

“Holy hell!” Dean vocalized what both he and Sam thought as they spun around to be greeted by a young woman with dark hair and dark eyes. Sam was the first to gather his thoughts, nudging Dean as he pulled out his badge. “I’m Agent Tyler. This is my partner Agent Noble. We’re here about the recent ‘animal’ attacks.” He quickly said, giving a polite smile as Dean just tried to keep his heart from pounding out of his damn chest.

The woman gave a sad nod, sighing. “Yes. Two of our longest volunteers were killed. It’s been a pretty sad time around here.” Her eyes glistened with moisture before a quick wipe of the hand cleared it away. “We’re all grieving for our members but what does that have to do with the center?”

“Just something routine. There’s a connection so policy is to check into it, and with the amount of victims we’re just trying to chase any lead.” Dean tossed in with a smile, mentally high fiving himself as the woman actually blushed. “If you’d like to make yourselves more comfortable I would be happy to answer any questions.” She offered now with a warm smile.

“Do you work here, Ms. Penn?” Sam asked, jotting down a few things as she rambled about having been raised here. One of her grandparents had been an original member, so on and so forth. Her attention kept darting over to Dean who was sipping at the tea, wincing at the bitter taste. “Ah, Ms. Penn, what can you tell us about the victims? Did they know each other? Have any enemies?”

There was a moment of tension, her eyes growing wide before she took a mouthful of the drink. “Enemies, agent? I thought these were animals attacks.” She said firmly. “Policy again. Explore every possibility.” Dean added. “Of course they knew each other. Anyone who works here knows everyone else here. We’re a close group. As for enemies I highly doubt it. Any hostile feelings are brought before our manager.”

“Any chance we could talk to the manager?” Dean tried to ignore the itch back in his shoulder, distracted easily when she huffed and stood quickly. “He’s quite busy right now. We provide shelter to many people, and that doesn’t leave much free time. I think I’ve answered enough of your questions.”

No wiggle room in that tone. Dean and Sam could recognize it after so many interviews like this. With a polite smile they both stood, Dean being the one to hand over a card with a flirty wink as her fingers hesitated in taking it.

“If you could, please give him our card. We’ll be in touch.”

Sam glanced over his shoulder as they headed back to the Impala, more than a little paranoid about someone sneaking up on them. This place really creepy. “So, you see the way she reacted?”

“Would have been easier to miss if she’d spit out some of that nasty ass tea.” Dean murmured, scanning the cabins. For a place so busy there really didn’t appear to be that many people around. “Hey, Sam.” He nodded towards a break in the trees, blood running cold. “Might be worth coming back out tonight.”

Settled back in the drivers seat Dean finally rubbed at his shoulder, cursing softly. “Dean! What the hell is the matter with you?” Sam sounded more concerned that confused, watching his brother practically tear the sleeve from his shoulder.

“Dean. .”


	7. Caught.

“We don’t know, Bobby. Dean says it’d been itching but now it’s. . raw looking. Do you feel anything else, Dean?” Sam asked, pausing in the current pacing to watch his brother. Deans eyes were seemingly glued to his left deltoid, twitching ever so slightly whenever it throbbed.

As soon as he’d ripped that sleeve off something had been wrong. Instead of just itching it felt rubbed raw. Bright red, tender to the touch. Nothing positive. In his head Dean was screaming for Cas but they’d settled on calling Bobby. Not an Angel expert but Bobby was the best expert in everything they had ever encountered, not to mention an expert on things they had never even heard of.

“Dean!”

“Sorry, Sam, I’m a bit distracted by the fact my arm looks like it got a wicked case of road rash!” Dean snapped. Sammy was just trying to help. Breathing slowly he shook his head. “No. I feel pretty fantastic considering. . this.” He gestured towards the handprint, giving another mental shout for Cas.

From the voice over the phone Bobby didn’t seem to find much encouragement from the pictures Sam had sent him of the mark. “What’s Cas got to say about it?”  
“We don’t know. Cas isn’t answering either of us now. Ya, Bobby. We’ll keep you posted.” Sam tried to calm the worry but this was. . way out of their normal range. Just when he thought they’d seen it all something else just had to come along. “Need me to get you anything, Dean?”

Sam or not it felt awkward having someone try and take care of him. He wasn’t some snot nosed brat who couldn’t handle themselves. “I’m good, Sam. We have way more important things to worry about right now.” He said firmly, grabbing another dress shirt and jacket. Seriously, tearing through his more ‘fancy’ wardrobe wouldn’t be a good strain on what little budget Sammy made them mark down. When the shirt was yanked from his hand Dean tensed, red flag flying in his brain.

“Look, we don’t know what caused this. You freaked out enough to actually rip your shirt apart, Dean.” Dean rolled his eyes, mentally kicking himself for just losing it. “What’s your point?”

The vexation in his expression was clear, barely hidden with a worried frown. “We don’t know what this is. We don’t know what this might do.” His voice was slow, trying to let it sink in what he was saying. “So what exactly are you telling me to do here? For us to just sit here and. . wait?!”

“No, I’m telling you to wait. I’ll go give the camp a quick over tonight but until then we need to do some research.” Leave it to his brother to suggest research. Before Cas had dragged his sorry ass outta Hell they’d never even known about Angels. Well, Dean hadn’t believed. Sam had been willing to almost piss himself in excitement at the idea.  
Needing a moment to himself Dean went to hole up in the bathroom, having a little hope that there might be something in the first-aid kit to help.

Spraying on a shiny layer of Anti-itch cream it felt like his flesh would just about melt the fuck off. In a blind panic he jumped into the shower, ignoring the ice like temperature as he started washing the chemicals off. Brilliant idea. Masterful! Even under bone chilling water the area felt burning. Sagging into the dingy walls of the motel shower he tried not to reach out for the only Angel he trusted. He didn’t want to beg.

Dean Winchester did NOT beg.

 

Meg stood at the foot of the stairs, an unfamiliar emotion tearing through her chest. Pity was a heavy mix of it. Cas just. . lied there. The gentle pulse of energy made it clear he wasn’t dead but how would he die anyway? She’d yanked the Angel Blade just to prevent him trying to pull some Angel suicide deal, which might have seemed like much but better safe than lose your biggest chip.

The slight rise and fall of his chest caught her attention next. Almost similar to the pattern of laughter. “Hey, Castiel, you finally broken?” She asked, stepping closer to the ring of fire burning bright. “How do you do it, Meg? How do Demons get over the death and chaos they so love causing?” He laughed weakly, sitting up to turn a stubbled face towards her.

Others might have sounded malicious but he was just curious. Honestly confused. How did a creature as old as this remain so fucking clueless?

Better question, how hadn’t he stayed dead yet?

“The same way most Angels do, Clarence. We want to survive so we do what needs doing. Likewise your kind tries to look out for their own necks.” She explained clearly, reaching out as if to touch the flames but her finger tips only danced over the tops. “When you dragged Dean-o from Hell what was the motivation, Cas?”

Cas slowly pulled himself upward, ignoring the blood that ran from his nose. “My orders were clear. After that I. .”

“After that you clearly had a death wish. You weren’t thinking of living through anything.”

“No. I. . I wanted to do what was best for the humans. Then I. . Crowley, Raphael . . Balthazar. .” his voice drifted into nothing. “You were trying to protect yourself. It’s natural, Cas. It’s normal to want that. Dean, more so than Sam, has this issue where he throws himself to the wolves to protect others. In the long run he will die because of it. Everything with half a brain wants to live.”

She was so matter of fact it sunk in right quickly.

Falling back onto the floor he wanted to thank his Father that his brothers weren’t there anymore. Even as they’d grown silent their eyes hadn’t left him. Nothing had needed to be said. Closing his eyes Castiel allowed himself a few moments of selfish memories.

Warm lips pressing against his. The bitter after taste of whiskey. Overwhelming musky scent. So very human. Completely and utterly human. His very downfall from grace. With his mind so stuck on that one thought he didn’t notice Meg killing the fire, or notice when she knelt beside him.

A cool hand had his eyes cracking up, lips curling into a grin. “Dean was jealous of you.” Did he really just say that? That was stupid. Frowning slightly he shook his head, pushing her hand away from his forehead. “It’s fine, Cas. This happened at the hospital as well. You’re just coming down from a crazy spell.” She explained, deciding to save the teasing for Winchester.

Dean certainly had a taste for the less than human flesh, didn’t he? It had been obvious really. Castiel had cried out for Dean more than once, not to mention how simply pathetic Dean had gotten over the damned Angel. Standing there just watching, sometimes for hours until he’d been forced to leave on the threat of never being allowed to come back.  
Smoothing back the others hair she watched his eyes drift closed, her own rolling in annoyance. This whole lovey-dovey shit wasn’t exactly in her ballpark. “Shouldn’t your pet be here to do this?” She mumbled, stuck in place with this goob using her lap as some sort of pillow.

Technically she didn’t have to stay right here but that irritated voice in the back of her mind was suggesting it wouldn’t be horrible.

 

How long had Sam been gone? Dean hated playing the waiting game but this beer wasn’t exactly helping him pass the time any faster. Every few minutes his eyes would dart to the clock radio between the beds, the bright red lights mocking him each time.

Almost midnight now. That brat should have at least called by now!

Grabbing his phone Dean started pacing around the room, firing off a text first. Almost right away Sams number was popping up on the screen.

“Sam? Where the hell are you?”

“Dean Winchester, right? No no. You don’t need to say anything yet.”

An iron fist has grabbed at his insides to yank everything out, leaving him speechless as a million different threats came to mind. Taking the lack of voice for obedience the person on the other side of the phone grew smug, even laughing softly.

“We’ve had our fair share of Hunters here but never a Winchester. You two have been a pain in the ass for as long as I can remember-“

“Aw, shucks, think nothing of it. Now, put Sam on or I’ll be sure to skin each and every one of you myself.” His voice was deadly calm, not quite matching the slight twitch of his lip or the white knuckled grip he had on the phone. “No, Winchester! You’re not the one holding the damn cards now! We have your brother and everyone knows that your biggest weakness is that oversized Ken doll!” the voice was shrill, rage making the very phone connection crackle.

The speaker quickly cleared their throat, giving an almost bashful chuckle. “Sorry about that. I just. . lose my head sometimes. Listen, Winchester, I don’t like the idea of hurting baby Sammy but I’m sure there’s something we could come to agreement to.”

Dean felt like his stomach would just knot itself inside out. Taking the silence as a good thing the speaker kept going. “You have that Kevin Tran boy, right? We need him.”  
“Are you really that fucking stupid? First off we didn’t bring him along! And why would I just hand him over? Let me talk to Sam!” he couldn’t keep the panic out of his voice. Already his body was moving on pure instinct. He needed weapons, the keys. Fuck. Sam had the fucking keys!

“That isn’t our problem, Winchester.”

The line went dead so suddenly he wondered if the connection had been lost. “Hello? Answer me!” Dean barely knew his own voice in that minute. He knew he should have gone with Sam! This whole case had been too. . clean. Everything falling into place way too easy.

Dean managed to come up with a few colorful phrases by the time he left the hotel, finding a cheap car that had more burger wrappers than a damn fast food joint. “Sorry, bud.” He murmured before smashing the window quietly as possible, hands shaking with the adrenaline coursing through his veins. The only thing he could think of was seeing Sam, making sure the brat was okay.

He should have been there! 

 

“Just calm down. It’s fine. Sammy knows how to take care of himself.” Dean murmured but the adrenaline wasn’t about to ease up quite yet. Felt like his damn heart was about to explode out of his chest. Maybe this would work to his advantage.

Getting out of the car the chilled air did nothing but make his blood rush hotter. Even the gun digging into his lower back felt hot. “Should have brought my dog whistle.” He chuckled just loud enough for anything watching him to hear, if anything really was. 

The thick cluster of trees hid the center they’d been to before but the fog was helping with that too. Seriously. Just another bad horror movie in the making! 

“Dean?”

In a flash the gun was aimed, flashlight wielding hand balanced under the gun. “Frank? What the hell are you doing here?” Dean hissed darkly, stepping back as the cop came closer. “Wait, you’ve got the wrong idea. Sam talked to me, remember? He called me a little bit ago, said he needed back-up. What are you doing here?” His tone went suspicious, eyes narrowing at Deans face. “Don’t even try to turn this around on me! Sam told you about this place, didn’t he?”

“He just said this had something to do with the murders and. . my dad.” Frank said, keeping eye contact as he pulled out his gun. At Dean tensing he shook his head quickly. “I know what I saw. It wasn’t human what killed my dad. I don’t know what it was but if that fucker is here I want it.”

Just had to think this through. Sam had talked to Frank. He remembered that. “Sam called you?” that was the part he was confused about. If Sam honestly thought he needed help why would he call up Skippy McCop? “Hell if I kno-Are you okay?”

Lowering the gun he nodded, reaching into his pocket. If Frank was worried about the silver cross being yanked from Deans pocket it was perfectly hidden behind a mask of confusion. “I’m all for praying but now doesn’t really seem to be the time.”

100% pure silver. Just one of those little odds and ends they stumbled upon in their wonderful travels. Truth be told he hadn’t been so cheerful about carrying around a cross but holding onto silver came in handy. “Just humor me. Lead us off in a nice little prayer.” He tried to grin but it felt tight as his grip loosened on the necklace, tossing it out. A flash of panic in the others eyes was all he needed to reason holding his gun back up. Frank would touch that damn cross!

Crashing agony in the back of his skull stunned him just long enough for the gun to slip from his hand, mouth falling open in a gasp. “Stay the hell away from me!” Dean tried to put an actual threat behind the words as he stumbled to the side, shaking his head. Just needed to stay awake. The moment he let his guard down they’d have him.

“Running blindly into danger. The rumors about you Winchester boys are so true it’s almost embarrassing!” Frank looked positively gleeful as he watched Dean struggle to stand. 

“Having trouble there, Skippy?”

The woman who’d hit him held her club tightly, guard firmly in place. Either smart or paranoid. Fucked him over in either case. “Where is my brother?”

“Hell if we actually know. We got his cell and he left. Do you think he’ll put two and two together?” Frank sighed, shrugging slightly. “So, plan on killing me? Better make it quick or –“

“Or ‘what’?! This isn’t your territory, Winchester! But to answer your question we don’t plan on killing you yet. You’re worth far more alive than dead. Krista, do it.”  
Dean kept his eyes open until the club connected with his face, making him believe those little cartoon stars and birds weren’t as fake as he’d believed.

 

It could have been hours later for all Dean knew. After the first few ‘talks’ he’d just focused on keeping it together. This wasn’t the first time he’d got to deal with such lovely hosts. Whatever they were using on him barely held a candle to what Alistair had done.

Arching his head back Dean tried to ignore the pain in his thigh. Despite his best effort a low groan of pain slipped out, causing him to mentally curse. “Get that fucking thing out of my leg.” His voice was raspy from the held back screams but the undertone of a threat was there, he hoped anyway.

Doe eyed little Frank sat merely a few feet away, unbothered by the blood on his hands. His eyes scanned the chair Dean was tied to, and finally looked at the human that looked like some sort of bloody pin cushion. “I’d heard you were a tough one but this is kind of impressive. Slowly carving you up like a Thanksgiving turkey and you still have the attitude of some nuts-o Hunter.” He laughed, licking a line of red from his finger when Dean finally looked at him.

“Answer my question, Winchester, and I’ll let you go. Where is the Prophet?”

Dean screamed loud enough to rub his throat raw, yanking against the cord tied around his wrists. “Go to Hell!”

Sam. Where was Sammy? Bobby? Any of them!

A warm hand grabbed his chin, yanking his face harshly upward. “Hardheaded but not the sharpest tool in the shed. Listen, Dean, I don’t exactly get off on doing this but we need to know. You know exactly what those. . things are planning on doing to the humans, right? You also know how that is bad for each and everyone one of the ‘freaks’ you so enjoy plowing down.”

Was the pain finally getting to him or was his left eye just unable to fully open because of swelling? Dean forced himself to concentrate on that question as nails dug into his chin, something twisting the knife in his thigh. “I thought these things killed your dad.”

Franks laugh was so close to his face he could just about taste the raw meat on his breath. “Really? Oh, Winchester, you are the dumb one. It was a Hunter that killed my old man but a sob story would be sure to take attention off me. This whole little operation we have here works for us, and we’ve been able to stay under the radar for years.”

Without thinking he spit the pool blood in his mouth at Frank, smirking when it connected with the mans face. “You stupid son of a bitch!” He snarled, jumping back to wipe his face. “I’ve been kind up to this point, Dean, but I swear you’ll think Hell was just a playground by the time I’m done with you! Do you hear me?!”

Licking his lower lip slowly Dean gave a smirk, nodding his head. “Then let’s just hope I don’t get my hands on you after this is all over with.”

“Frank!” the booming voice almost had his vision shaking as it bounced around the room. Well, that answered if Frank was actually in charge. No way in hell a leader would let himself be addressed like that. Not to mention the guy walked over to them looked like a damn plow. Taller than Sammy, muscles that a body builder would envy, and an attitude that Dean could tell wasn’t from a lackey.

Frank visibly winced, trying to make himself smaller somehow. “Yes, sir?”

“You’re not the Alpha.” Dean blurted, coughing softly at a sharp pain in his chest. “Obviously, but our true Alpha is dead thanks to your little family. Now, Frank, don’t let your temper get the best of you. There has to be worth in at least one Winchester. From what I hear Roman has been after those boys for quite some time.”

In typical Dean fashion his mind went right to Sam. They didn’t have Sammy. He was okay. That was the only thing that kept him from bursting a blood vessel in that moment.   
‘Sir’ gave him a hard look, shrugging. “Worried about baby Winchester? You do realize that you’re currently tied up and-“

“Yep, but if you plan on trading me to Dick you can’t let me die.” Dean almost didn’t care that the wiggle room in that was they could run him through the ringer over and over. So long as they didn’t let him die. “They won’t care if one of you is dead. Is your brother as stupid as you are? To come running when he isn’t completely sure if his brother is caught?”

The sudden slap had enough force to send him falling backwards, landing on his arms currently tied around to the back of the chair. “Fucking hell!” He cursed, trying to arch upward. A boot heel focused the pain to a single point in his chest, so that was something. Breathing heavily Dean tried to calm down. 

“Or would Sam Winchester trade Kevin Tran for his big brother?”

“Sam w-would never do that, you damn dog! Stop doing that!” He screamed the last part as the heel dug harder into his chest.

“I guess it’s time we let Winchester rest up a bit. Poor kid.”

Their laughter went ignored but that was mainly because the throbbing in his head was distracting enough. Slamming his head back he winced when it connected with the floor, leaving Dean to curse his own stupidity.

He should have known better! Bobby would tear him a new one for being so stupid. Just picturing the old mans voice had him grinning as he thought about how to get out of this mess. First thing was getting out of this chair. Old, creaky, not exactly solid. That was good.

A few careful wiggles of his body had the chair groaning in protest. Maybe a hard fall would break it? Now the question was how to get up so he could just fall right back over. Wait for them to come back, set him up right. That really seemed to be the only thing coming to mind. “God, Sam, I am so sorry.” Dean laughed softly, stopping only when the fresh cut in his lip split open.

 

“Cas, I don’t know where you are but we need you. Dean needs your help. Cas!”

Dean needed his help? Slowly Castiel felt the voice sinking in. Sam sounded so worried, so pleading. “Sam. . Winchester. . ?” He whispered, eyes opening only to be met by a frown that was neither of his favorite humans. “So, Dean or Sam? Which one are you shacking up with this time around, Angel?”

Jerking upward he chose to ignore that teasing question. “I need to go, Meg. Thank you for this.” Cas said softly as he stood, looking around the basement. The burned circle sent an uneasy shiver up his spine as the unpleasant memory settled in the back of his mind. “Did the Winchesters call for their favorite little sweetie?” Meg stood, placing a hand on Castiels shoulder.

His head was still hurting for some reason. “You have been very. . kind. I really don’t know what I can do to repay it.” He said now, ignoring the teasing verbal pricks. Meg and the Winchesters didn’t exactly get along, which was putting it mildly.

Meg merely shrugged, waving over her shoulder while going for the stairs. “You know how to find me, Castiel.”

When had he started to trust Demons more than most of his Brothers and Sisters? “Goodbye, Meg.” He called out, offering a wave of his own until she disappeared from sight.  
In the next instant Castiel was greeted by a more than frantic Sam. “Where have you been?” questions came fast, along with comments that Dean needed help. 

“Who has Dean?” Cas controlled the worried jolt that ran through him. It was just hard to believe Dean had been captured. “A Werewolf pack or something. I was checking out this local outreach center that looks more like a horror movie camp, and I think Dean went looking for me.”

“Why wasn’t Dean already with you?” Dean wouldn’t let Sam just go off by himself unless there was something forcing him to stay behind. “That’s something else we needed to talk to you about, Cas. His arm where you, um. . grabbed him. . it was acting funny.”

The confusion must have been on his face because Sam quickly tried to re-word it. “It was causing him issues.”

Issues? That wasn’t good. What could have gone wrong?

Castiel frowned, trying to think of what could have caused it. “Do you know where Dean is? I need to see the mark to know what may be causing it.”  
Sam ran fingers through his hair, shaking his head. “I don’t know. When I was at the compound my phone was taken. By the time I got back here Dean was gone, and I used another phone to call him but. . he didn’t answer.”

Gone for barely any length of human time and Dean was in trouble!

Sighing softly he nodded. “Where is this compound?” Rushing in head first. If there was anything he had ever learned from the elder Winchester it was rushing in was sometimes the best course of action. As Sam started to explain the location he noticed how tired the man looked. “How long has it been since you slept, Sam?”

“Dean went missing yesterday night, so only about twenty-four hours or so. Cas, listen, that doesn’t matter. We need to find him.”

“I understand that, Sam, but if you go in feeling less than prepared you’ll be a burden. Let me go. I can bring Dean back.”

He should have done something about that mark when Dean had brought it up before. It just. . it hadn’t. . would there ever be a point where he wouldn’t be anything but a disappointment to Dean? “If you will excuse me, Sam.”

 

The area reeked of things less than human. Castiel walked calmly through the grass, ignoring how the dew soaked the hemline of his pants. Each noise he made would draw attention, which was the purpose. Zooming in on Dean was a little difficult but one of these creatures would know.

Castiel kept walking even when he felt something coming closer and closer. Silent but deadly. Maybe for a human it would have but with a fast turn his fingers were around the dark throat, the male barely able to squeak out a breath before the Angel squeezed.

“Winchester. Where do you have him?” He whispered, voice barely above a growl as he pulled the taller male down. Cas could see his eyes glowing in the wide eyed expression of the werewolf, fear taking his voice. “I will NOT repeat myself. Dean Winchester.”

Nails clawed at his wrist, body yanking back against the firm grip. Easily Cas forced him to his knees, fingers loosening carefully but not bothering to repeat his question. There wouldn’t be a need to repeat it this time.

Licking his lips the werewolf gestured wildly through the trees, trembling. “There! They have him through there! Please don’t kill me. Please!” He begged. As the grip loosened he started to smile until the Angels skin took to glowing, eyes like fire. “No! Please! No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Leave a comment if you're feeling generous. : )


	8. Better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was nothing last week. Busy time. Thanksgiving, wedding(not mine), etc. Hope you enjoy!

He just needed to keep going until they came back for him. The chair was weak enough but his body wasn’t able to do much about it. Every few minutes Dean would find himself drifting off, a big no-no in this type of situation, and each time he’d pictured blue eyes that had no right being real. A confused expression as the man tried to understand something so humanly basic.

Even with the sound of footsteps coming so close Dean was struggling to drag himself to the surface this time. His hands felt painfully numb, standing out over the train wreck that was his body at the moment. A part of him sent out a silent prayer that Sam hadn’t been stupid enough to come after him. That giant goon could handle things without him.  
Was someone screaming?

Dean tried to tell if it was Sams voice but things were getting kind of hazy by this point. “Fuck! Come back and finish what you started, you dirty mutts! I bet your moms drank outta the toilet, right?! Not any better than the strays running around. . mutts. .” He snapped, struggling weakly against the bonds as the door let out a creak.  
“Fuck!” Dean cursed, wincing openly as his shoulder started to pulse. “Cas! You’d better make sure Sam doesn’t get his ass in trouble!”. Most likely in his final moments of life and what was he doing? Praying to an Angel that was, last he knew, hanging around a Demon bitch.

As gentle fingers brushed his forehead his eyes cracked open, making Dean only realize then they’d even been closed. The swollen one struggled but he relished the pain, it meant he wasn’t dead yet.

Relief flooded every inch of his heart, cut lip splitting slightly as he smiled. A warm thumb brushed the blood away, blue eyes never leaving his own. Heavenly baby blues that just. . couldn’t be real. “Cas, you son of a bitch. .”

Cas was unable to withhold the smile twitching at his lips. “Hello, Dean.”

 

It had been more than a little surprising at how easy it had been to find Dean. Trying to scoop out Demons turned out with nothing, and there was nothing else he could feel. A part of Castiel was glad for that, and not for how easy it made leaving this place.

The condition Dean was in was sadly familiar. Broken, bloody, hurting. The deep seeded cracks in his soul were wider, breaking the Angels heart as he placed a gentle hand on the humans face to knock him out effortlessly. He wanted to hurt something for this. Make them suffer for what they’d done to Dean. Noticing the knife still dug into his thigh Cas pulled it out quickly, checking the blade carefully so ‘nasty’ surprises couldn’t tag along.

“So much death, Castiel. I never knew you were so blood thirsty! I’m almost impressed. Father might be a bit disappointed though.”

Castiel ignored the voice behind him, trying to remember it was all in his head. Lucifer wasn’t really there. Putting that on mental repeat he went through the process of untying the still out of it Winchester, being as gentle as possible. He should have listened or at least ignored his own problems long enough to keep an eye on Dean.

Bowing his head he stroked a bruised cheek, emotions welling up in his chest. Those were one of the only things he didn’t exactly care for. Logically he could defend why he hadn’t been here, but a voice in the back of his mind questioned it over and over.

“Oh no, is little Castiel scared for his human pet?”

“Shut your mouth, Lucifer!” Castiels voice was barely above a growl as he glared over his shoulder, tensing at the sight of nothing. “Cas. . ?”

Cas quickly looked back down, making a soothing noise as Dean tried to move. “Don’t, Dean. Just rest.” He urged, holding the others weight easily as he sagged back against the floor. Despite Dean not being tiny by any standards Castiel found him to be a nice armful.

At least Sam was where he’d been left. The pained expression on his face had Cas shaking his head. “He’s not dead, Sam. I deemed him being unconscious was better for the time being.” He explained before setting the older Winchester on a motel bed, holding a hand over his heart as if to check for a beat. Which was silly in all honesty. He could sense the life force in a human. A small part of him just needed to feel the proof Dean was still alive.

Sam stood at the other side of the bed just watching his brother, eyes wide. For such a big human it was hard to believe he was the baby brother of the two, but it was easy to see now. “He will be fine.” Cas whispered.

There was a noticeable ease of tension when he blinked and Dean was already healed up. If it weren’t for the blood stained clothes it would be easy to think he’d just been sleeping. “Any idea why they were doing this? Why didn’t they just kill him out right?” Sam murmured, running fingers through his hair. “Unless that vampire issue isn’t just a vampire thing. They really are trying to use Kevin as treaty.”

Castiel gave a small nod, resting a hand over the covered mark on Deans arm. “From what I could gather they were hoping to lure you in. You and Dean are high on the list of people the Leviathans want dead.”

“Along with everything else we’ve ever hunted. We don’t exactly leave behind a trail of friends wherever we go.” Sam chuckled softly, going to the mini-bar to grab a bottle of cold water. “If you need to go. . take care of Angel stuff I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“You really should leave. This town isn’t safe for either of you now.” Cas said firmly, torn between lingering and leaving. “I’m well aware of that, Cas. I think another hour wouldn’t hurt, if only so Dean can rest in a bed instead of a bumpy car ride.”

The fluttering sound of wings sounded a touch more annoyance than usual or maybe he was over thinking it. Sighing softly Sam went through the process of getting everything packed away in the Impala. Soon as that brother of his woke up they were gone.

 

It felt like slime was being run along his back as a smooth voice whispered orders in his ear. Telling him where to cut, how deep to go. Telling him just what to do to cause the most pain and draw it out. This had to be a nightmare.

No no no. He wasn’t in Hell, hadn’t been for a good long while. “No.” Dean hated the croak of his own voice as the knife clattered to the floor, making Alastair laugh.  
With a rush Dean felt his body jerk awake, large hands shaking at his shoulders as the owner yelled his name. “Sam? Sammy?!” He gasped, sitting up quickly to pull his little brother into a tight hug. “Woah, Dean. You okay?” Sam said when the death grip had been relaxed somewhat.

Pulling back he couldn’t help but notice the stains covering his torn clothes, leaving him to gather it hadn’t just been a dream. “Guess I owe Cas again for all this.” Dean murmured, getting out of bed like nothing had ever happened. “Are you feeling okay? You were in pretty bad shape when Cas brought you back here.”

“I’m fine, Sam. Cas healed me up, and I’m back in my perfect condition.” Dean even gave one of his wide smiles that had been known to charm a lady or two. Unfortunately for him Sam wasn’t exactly some bimbo who would be blinded by the tossed out phrases. “Look, Sam, I’m fine. What they did wasn’t something that hadn’t been done before. I am fine.”

And he was fine. Even with his knees feeling like jello, and his heart still pounding hard against his ribcage. Despite all that he was fine. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t have a few drinks later to help make himself completely okay but he didn’t need to be mothered over by anyone. “Should I just assume we’re done with the case here? Or do you think there’s reason to stick around?”

The change in topic didn’t go unnoticed but Sam didn’t bother pushing. No one could just push back against Dean, not even him. “I think we should go.”

“Ya. This was just a trap anyway. If those bastards were even telling the truth.” Dean murmured, keeping his back straight until he reached the bathroom. With the door between him and Sam he flopped onto the edge of the tub, rubbing at his face. A quick shower and they could go.

 

A couple of hours later, and a quick stop by some fast food joint, and Dean felt better than he had in weeks. Even with the lingering thought that Roman and his band of merry flesh eaters were planning some mass ‘Soylent Green’ project, and that the standard monsters banding together somehow, he was feeling pretty damn good.  
Kevin was still working through the tablet but Dean tried to reason it out as the kid just not being used to it. It wasn’t fair to lash out at him over it.  
“Bobby said he’d call soon as Kevin figured everything out.”

“How the hell did you even know I was thinking about that? Damn freak.” Dean grumbled, cheeks growing warm. “Call it an educated guess. I’m worried about it too, Dean, but Bobby said he would call. The best thing we can do is ju-“

“Go back to sitting around with thumbs up our asses?”

“I was going to say go back to hunting, keeping an eye out for anything. If it makes you feel better to phrase it like that go ahead.” Sam finished, forcing back the sharp retort that had almost slipped out. It was understandable why Dean was upset but he wasn’t the only one! They all had a reason to want Kevin to hurry but rushing him was just adding on pressure, which the kid just didn’t need.

Drumming tense finger-tips on his leg Sam gave a grin, looking at his brother. “What about hitting up a bar after we get through a few more towns?”

Now Sam was encouraging him to drink? Really? The lingering shadow in his chest went away as he laughed, shaking his head slightly.

Music blaring the two brothers easily slipped back into their normal routine of either talking about nothing, or enjoying the music. Well, Dean enjoyed the music and Sam focused on the scenery. Trying to be nice to Sam he flicked the station to something mellower, regretting it the moment he flipped the switch.

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better. 

Relaxing back in his seat Dean gave a small smile, eyes focused on the road. “Mom used to sing this when I was sick. Well, she sang it to you too.” He murmured, licking at dry lips. “No matter what it was this song just made everything better.”

Dean didn’t notice how he started mouthing along with the song, even uttering a word or two as Sam blinked hard. Cas had claimed to love this song, saying it helped him feel better.

As the final note faded out he pushed hard at the button to turn the music off completely, clearing his throat.

“Cas was humming that once.” Sam chuckled softly, giving a smile. “I don’t know when he heard it but a few nights ago I found him sitting at the foot of your bed just humming ‘Hey Jude’.”

Why did Sam have to tell him that? What was he even supposed to say? That Cas liked that song because he’d been singing it to the damn Angel whenever he could manage to sneak away and see him? “Guess Cas has pretty good taste in music, huh?” Dean finally muttered, ignoring the raised eyebrow questioning look coming from the passenger seat. “Whatever you’re about to bring up just don’t.” He added quickly.

In a rare moment Sam actually listened, instead looking out the window. Peace and quiet. A rare treat one could only find on the open road.

 

The town they picked to stop in was small enough Sam had a thought if it would even show up in his phones GPS. It was far away from what had happened, and leading away from Bobby and Kevin, that was the important thing. Besides, after driving six hours with barely any rest stops they were both just ready to call it a night. Or morning.

Leaning on the motels front counter Dean rubbed at his face as the woman scanned the card, looking almost as tired as he felt. “Are there any good diners around here? Known for their pie?” He asked with a grin, taking the plastic back as she gave a laugh. “There’s ‘Bettys’ down the road a bit but it’s not even lunch time. They won’t have pie out for another few hours, sweetheart.” She chuckled.

The gleam in her expression was way too familiar. As she leaned slightly across the counter he already knew what was going to be said. “I have some left over pie at home. Never know when you’ll need to indulge your sweet tooth.”

Shoulder length curly hair framed a sweet face that could promise another few hours of tiring himself out, and then a warm body to curl up with until they were both rested. Oh ya. The promise in those pretty ol’blue eyes was very familiar but even as he considered it Dean couldn’t actually picture going through with it.

“It’s been a long night. Rain check?” He managed, trying to sound as apologetic as possible as the fire in her eyes flamed out to disappointment. “I’ll hold you to that.” She chuckled before holding out two keys for their rooms, winking as their hands brushed.

It had been a long couple of hours. Who could blame him for wanting some actual sleep and chow? Besides, he could just go back later if he wanted. No reason to rush into things. Ignoring the question brewing up in the back of his mind Dean just headed to the room

Rolling around on the scratching, over starched cover on the bed he gave a small sigh. Even with the pillow smelling like some over processed lemon shit he held it tightly. His body was starting to hurt again, each throb of his body matching the rhythm of his heart. A nudge to his side brought Dean out of the dozing off state, jade eyes shooting open to glare daggers at Sam. “Sorry, just thought you’d want to get something to eat.” He chuckled.

“Just five minutes. There’s a place down the road called ‘Bettys’, I’ll meet you there.” Dean yawned before rolling back over, pointedly ignoring Sam from that point on in favor of a nap.

 

Being alone with Dean Winchester was a mistake. Even if Dean couldn’t see him, or sense him, it was risky. These tricky human emotions were proving to be a rather fatal flaw. Stepping around the edge of the bed Castiel barely noticed the small smile when he saw Deans sleeping face.

He seemed to be doing better. At least physically.

“Dean?” Cas whispered, reaching out to shake him gently but the eyes were already cracking open. “Holy sh-Cas! We’ve had this conversation. Personal space. Space that is personal.” Dean snapped. Cas quickly pulled back, nodding slightly until Dean sat up and shook his head. “Forget it. Guess I owe you anyway after you saved my ass.”  
Sitting on the edge of the bed he hesitated before placing a hand on Deans chest. “I am merely checking for damage I might have missed. I wasn’t at full strength when I healed you.” He explained at the noise of protest. Another thing that confused him, they had engaged in sexual relations more than once so shouldn’t Dean have been more relaxed around him? “Not at full strength? Does this have to do with why you went to see Meg?”

The question drew his gaze up to meet the jealous sounding question. Did they really have time for such jealousy? “Does it really matter? I am feeling much better now, and I came to finish healing you.” Cas replied calmly, hand remaining over the steady beating heart. “Seems as if I healed everything last time. That is good. Very good.” He added but his hand didn’t move.

Personal space, right. He knew this was breaking Winchesters rule completely. Regretfully Cas started to move his hand away, growing still when Dean pressed it back to his chest.  
“Are you doing okay, Cas?”

“I am perfectly fine, Dean. I hardly think you should be worrying over me at this moment.” He said with a small smirk. Leave it to a just tortured Dean to be asking about the well-being of another. “What’s so funny?”

Castiel flushed and stopped the soft laughter he hadn’t even realized was coming from him. “Nothing to be offended over. You just worry over the whole world, despite everything. It is a truly honorable trait that I have come to expect from you.”

Dean felt speechless as warmth spread throughout his chest, causing his heart to pick up pace a bit. A fact noticeably picked up by Cas whose fingers gripped at his shirt, heavenly blue eyes looking down at their joined hands.

Neither were really sure about who moved first. One minute Cas was sitting there feeling Winchesters heart start to race, and the next he was meeting Dean half-way in a kiss that was becoming very familiar to him.

“Dean.” Was he trying to make Dean stop or just enjoying whispering the name? He felt so weak. Castiel could feel his very Grace trembling as his lips parted, a calloused hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “Cas..Cas. .”

Dean bit gently at the Angels lower lip, taking comfort in the small sigh that escaped him. That pretty chick at the front desk could have been here, with her soft curves and tempting eyes. As Cas let out a small strangled moan the woman from the front desk just seemed to disappear.

Tangling his fingers in the already messed up hair Dean pulled gently, baring Cas’ throat. Pressing his lips against the adams apple he could just about feel whenever Cas moaned his name. “I’m right here, babe. Right here.” Dean whispered as his shirt was pulled, bringing them closer together.

 

Meeting up with Sam for a quick breakfast quickly went to the back burners of his brain. Leaning over the trench coat clad body Dean found himself captivated as warm hands slipped under his shirt. “You are way too hot for an Angel.” Dean teased, sitting up only long enough to pull his shirt off. “I. . oh. .” Cas couldn’t quite get the sentence out, or even remember what he’d been about to say.

Dean Winchester wasn’t perfect, nothing was, but with that cocky smirk and shirt in hand Cas could easily see why so many females had found him perfect. Lust had him picturing just spending hours worshiping every inch of him, pressing his lips against every part until Dean looked as hot and bothered as he, Cas, currently felt. Certainly didn’t help when Dean started helping him get the coat off, or started tugging off the tie.

“On second thought, I think this should stay on.” Dean murmured, loosening the tie slightly but not nearly enough to take it off. The absentminded stroking of the silky fabric brought the Angel down from the high slightly. Something was wrong.

Reaching up slowly Cas cupped the mans face, forcing him to focus back in on the moment. “Lie down, Dean.”

“What?” Confusion really was a cute look for a normally sharp witted human like the elder Winchester.

“Lie. Down.”

Desire knotted tightly in his gut, making Dean gasp softly as he was halfway pushed onto his back. Was this really the same Angel?

Burning eyes ran up and down his bare chest, a smile forming when he shivered. It was a bit chilly in the room but Cas wasn’t really worried so much about that being a problem much longer.

The important thing was to give Dean what he needed, and that was to forget. At least for a short time he wanted to forget everything. If that was all he could help with Castiel was going to be damn sure and make Dean forget everything but the feeling of sexual gratification.

Pushing back any doubt in his actions Cas leaned down, biting down gently at Deans collar bone. The flesh beneath his tongue was salty and almost musky tasting. “Cas. .” Dean moaned softly, head arching to the side as teeth dug in before being replaced with a curious tongue that seemed hell-bent on driving him crazy by licking over every mark. “I like your voice.” Cas whispered, taking attention lower to one perked nipple.

“I didn’t think Angels were supposed to be this damned good.” He gasped, chest arching up as a perfectly talented mouth suckled at the sensitive nub. It just felt like instinct was telling him what to do. Every time Dean made that wonderful noise of pleasure Cas would just do it again, and then something similar elsewhere.

Carefully he placed a hand between Deans legs, massaging slowly until he felt the hips gyrating along with his motions. “Quite eager.” Castiel purred, smiling mentally when Winchester shivered under him. Those times watching Adult Human TV did seem to come in handy after all!

Cas pulled back to watch how flustered he could make the human, enjoying his little bit of handy work. “Freakin’ asshole.” He moaned, fingers gripping the covers tightly as his cock strained against the restricting denim. “Stop looking at me like that!”

How could he ever stop? Castiel ran his other hand again over the well-built chest, savoring each little sound of pleasure. This was because of him really, right? Dean was attracted to him, and he could make Dean happy. “You should hardly be embarrassed. You are breath-taking, Dean.” He praised. With this newfound boldness Cas quickly undid the fly, blushing darkly at the lack of underwear to be found.

“Cas! Fuckin’ A!” He moaned, eyes squeezing closed as he bit back the continued string of cries. The stroking motion was more than he could have ever hoped for. How in the hell had someone so damn innocent acting gotten so amazing at this?

As the thought crossed his mind this couldn’t get any better the hand was replaced by a hot mouth, the tongue teasing at his swollen head. “Oh ya, babe.” Dean grabbed the dark hair, keeping that delicious mouth right where he wanted. Everything else seemed to melt away then, leaving him more relaxed than he could ever hope.

 

Cas held tightly onto narrow hips, trying to brace himself but temptation was wearing him thin. Even as Dean cried out in pleasure he focused on the strange sensation of how a mans cock could taste so good. Running his tongue up and down the underside he could taste the bitter liquid he knew to be what would be considered pre-cum. Unable to name the driving force Cas focused on the head, licking the moist bead away.

“You’re going to fuckin’ kill me, dude.” Dean growled, watching how Cas could take him completely into his throat. That was way hotter than it had any right to be. “Cas. . Cas! Just. . almost there. . almost, babe.”

Excitement pooled in his belly as he increased the loving attention, bobbing his head faster until a final thrust filled his mouth and throat with something hot. Instinct told him to swallow. It wasn’t really something Cas would want to have a lot but there was something fun about it. About having Dean actually cum in his mouth, sinful and fun.  
Cas finally sat up, licking his lips and wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. Dean looked rather stated, eyes closed and face flushed. Not to mention that content little smile. “Are you feeling better, Dean?”

The question had one eye cracking open before the other joined, a playful growl breaking the silence. Without a word he sprang up, pulling Castiel into his arms and rolling them over. Their little bout of fun had certainly filled him back up with energy, but it hadn’t taken everything out of him either. He still wanted to roll around, bite, suck, kiss every inch of Cas until he could really lose himself.

Tasting himself in the heated kiss Dean pulled back with a fresh wave of lust. Stepping off the bed he arched long arms over his head, popping out a few kinks. It was kind of addicting to have Cas just watching him like that. “I really should shower before heading out to meet Sam, don’t ya think?” Dean asked, glancing down at the very tempting sprawled out body.

“If you feel it is necessary. .” Cas replied slowly, a little confused as to why Dean would bring that up to him. Ignoring the ache between his legs the Angel sat up to grab his coat, using that to cover the wet spot right over his groin. How had that even happened? “I will go find more information.” He added as Dean headed towards the bathroom.  
Go? As in leave? Dean propped himself against the doorframe, looking thoughtful as could be for a second. “That would be the smart thing to do.”

Disappointment reared its ugly head as he got up from the bed. “Yes. I believe it would be.” He sighed with a nod.

“Then again, Sammy is the one who does the smart stuff. I’m more like the guy who just kinda goes along with anything.”

Looking up Castiel tried to understand what was being said. Was this more human amusement he didn’t understand? “You could use as a shower as well, Angel-boy. I owe you at least a back wash.”

Cas felt his face flame up as he shook his head, eyes going wide. “You owe me nothing of the sort!” did Dean truly feel as if he owed his body for such a favor? “Goddammit, Cas. I always forget about your lack of humor.” Dean sighed, storming back to the Angel and grabbing his hand.

“Ass. Shower. Now. Sam can wait a little longer for me to join him.”


	9. Off to see the Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Meg did nothing to harm me! There are more important things to concern yourself with than whom I spend time around.” Cas watched how Deans body tensed, the barely familiar emotion of annoyance swelling. The reaction was Dean jerking up, shooting the Angel with a dark glare. “I was just asking! You’re starting to act like Sam. Prissy little bitch.”
> 
> Barely able to blink Dean found himself pressed into the bed, a mouth over his and strong hands had his own pinned above him on the bed. What the hell was Cas thinking?! Sam was just in the shower. Just. . in the. . shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this so far. Later chapters are turning out a bit more. . angsty than I thought they would but I hope ya'll keep reading! <3
> 
> Comments are loved.

Father in Heaven save him!

Castiel barely remembered being yanked into the bathroom, let alone stripped down to nothing. It was quite distracting with Dean touching him like that, lips cutting off any noise of protest or question. “I won’t leave you, Dean. It will be fine.” He tried to soothe the tangled mess of emotion he felt every time their bodies brushed together.

Showers were very enjoyable. Cas had spent hours in them at a time in this human body. Just never with another person. It should have felt crowded in the motels tiny shower with its dingy curtain. “I had thought you didn’t want me invading your space.” Cas murmured, lips twitching up in a small smile. Dean froze for a second before pulling away, pushing the other into the pale pink tiles. “Did you just make a joke?”

“It was a small attempt at humor, yes.” He chuckled as his hands ran over Deans back to feel the bumps raised up from the sudden warmth of the shower. After pulling Dean from hell all of the scars had been healed over, leaving behind a perfectly smooth canvas of a body. Still, there were new ones to replace them considering the Hunter had never slowed down even a second. For a second his fingers brushed over a jagged area towards his lover back, memory of that fight flashing across his mind.

Dean was never careful with himself. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something but now wasn’t the time. Dean needed him, needed this moment to just be a distraction from the hell that was his everyday life. 

So, keeping the scolding far back in the corners of his mind, Cas put only enough space between them to pick up a small bottle of motel grade body wash. “Stay still.” He whispered. With the snap of his fingers he could have called up the richest, most luxurious body wash known to man but this was about making things ‘normal’. Humans couldn’t do that, so he would just use some cheap coconut smelling glob. It seemed to do the trick as Dean relaxed under his stroking hands.

With his back to Cas he let his expression close down, thoughts trying to focus on nothing but the warm hands on his shoulders now. Rubbing out every knot of tension. There was a second hesitation when Cas started working on the handprint scar. “I meant to ask you about that. It was itching pretty bad the other day. Felt like I’d need to rip my damn skin off.”

Cas sighed softly, wishing he could merely play dumb. “I have a theory as to why it was. . acting up. This mark is from when I pulled you from Hell. It links us, and when we had relations the bond. .”

“The bond grew? What’s that mean? That we’re some sorta bonded together soul mates? That’s bullshit, Cas.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes, unable to see the pained reaction his words caused. “Not to that degree, no. I don’t understand it fully myself but Sam mentioned it had been bothering you, and during that time I was feeling, as you would say, under the weather.” That didn’t really explain things fully but Dean didn’t last out about it, only grunting to show he’d heard anything. “In any case, it is nothing for you to worry about.” Cas promised, bold hands reaching around to start washing Deans chest.

A very male figure was pressed flush against his back now, making the blood in his head travel further south. Nothing to worry about seemed a little too easy. In their line of work everything was something for them to worry about, and some hand print scar left on him by an Angel acting funny? Warning bells. Very loud warning bells.

Dean was finding it harder and harder to form a coherent thought, which wasn’t altogether a bad thing. The hard flesh pressing so enticingly against his thigh didn’t even draw him out of the fog building back up in his brain. “Cas. .” He purred the name, reaching around to grab the others hips as his head tilted to the side. This was what he needed right now.

“I have you, Dean. Everything is fine.” The voice felt like damn sandpaper to his eardrums. Sexy, beautiful sandpaper. Totally made sense.

 

Without much thought Dean wiggled a hand between them, sucking in a breath when he felt his fingers wrap around the very hard dick. When had he ever thought Cas couldn’t use this part of his anatomy? So far Cas was just proving himself to be one of the worst Angels ever, and he said that with all the affection his little’ol heart could muster.

“You’re hard for me, aren’t ya, babe?” Dean purred, smirking when Cas thrust his hips forward. The hands at his chest paused, fingers digging into his skin. Poor Angel was just suffering away while taking care of him. The strangled noise both amused and aroused, making his hand pump faster. “What was that, Cas?”

Teeth dug into his shoulder quickly, finger tips now at his nipples but he wouldn’t be distracted that easily. “Y-yes, Dean. My body aches for you, only you.” He groaned weakly, cheeks growing hotter than the water as Dean took control of the moment. Whatever he needed.

Dean changed positions, wanting to watch all of the emotions crossing the others face. He wasn’t disappointed as Cas grabbed at the wall he was pressed against, eyes closed tight. “Nope. Open’em, Cas.”

Those big blue eyes were too much. Like freakin’ open windows. “You are just craving more.” Dean purred, running his hands slowly down the wide chest. God, he almost got off on just touching this dark haired pain in his ass. Too much thinking. He wouldn’t even think about that right now.

A kissed seemed like the perfect distraction. The faint tremble of Cas’ lips before they parted knocked the rest of the blood from both their brains, making their movements more desperate. Roving hands cupped, squeezed, and pulled until they were each covered in a fair assortment of little marks. Dean was the one to break away from the heated kiss, nipping at Cas’ collar bone and leaving a bruise behind. “Turn around.” He growled, the voice muffled faintly by the mans shoulder.

Cas went to do as told, resting his hands on the slick tile. Out of instinct his legs parted, hips arching back until he heard Dean suck in a breath. Starting to pull in close to the wall he winced when Dean grabbed his hips, voice a low chuckle. “Don’t even think of hiding away from me now, babe.” He said firmly, jade green eyes roaming over every inch of soaking wet Castiel.

Here and there he could see nails marks, which was amusing since they could have just healed up soon as they happened. “You like me marking you, don’t you, Cas?” He murmured, stepping forward and pressing his hips against an ass he would bet anything on was perfect. As the grip grew tighter on his hips Cas nodded, biting the inside of his cheek for a second. “Y-Yes, Dean. Yes!”

Leaning closer he licked at water droplets rolling down the Angels shoulder, kissing the spot softly. Damn. No lube or anything like that. As if on cue Cas rolled his hips back, gasping as he was forced to still. “Don’t tempt me. There’s no lube, and we can’t be hurting this sweet ass.” He chuckled, giving the ‘sweet ass’ a gentle slap to prove the point.  
There was a mumbled moan, forcing Dean to lean in closer. “Beg your pardon?”

“It will be fine. Please, do whatever you want to me. Please.”

Just hearing that pleading tone made him glad he’d already come back in the room. It was on the tip of his tongue to protest but logic wasn’t exactly in control right now. He needed to hurt something, just as much as he needed to be hurt.

Pressing into the tight warmth he found it wasn’t nearly as rough as it should have been. “Cassss.” Dean moaned, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. A hand had found its way to his hip, keeping him there. Dean grabbed at the hand still gripping the wall, weaving their fingers together. “Just hold onto me, Cas.”

Dean tried to go slow as long as he could, wanting to not be a totally selfish ass but when Cas begged him to go harder he couldn’t help it.

“There!” Cas barely heard his own voice over the wet slap of skin on skin, but Dean was hitting that spot inside him again. The spot that had a direct link to his groin. “Dean!” He moaned, squeezing the humans hand harder as he tensed and came. Crying out Cas felt his head fall back, vision going hazy. “That’s it, babe.” Dean whispered against his shoulder, thrusting in one more time before he came with a strangle moan.

 

Sam must have had half the menu on the damn table by the time he slid into the booth across from the giant lug. Without asking permission he grabbed a piece of bacon to munch away, smirking up at the waitress as she came over.

“Feeling better? You look like you’ve slept for a week.” Sam said around a sip of coffee. “Just a really good shower. Nothing better than that to perk things up, right?” Dean chuckled. The younger Winchester didn’t exactly look convinced that everything was fine but wasn’t that just another issue between them. Neither of them were really honest when it came to their bodies fucking up.

Waiting until Dean had a mouthful of coffee Sam stood, tossing down money for some of the check. “I’m heading back to the room to call up Cas. We need to ask about your arm.”  
Panic set in after he was done choking on the mouthful of black coffee. Jumping up he followed after his brother, grabbing Sams sleeve before they could even cross the street. “What? Why? It’s not bothering me anymore, Sam. It’s fine.” He didn’t want Sam talking to Cas about this. This guy looked like a muscled brained big guy but Sam wasn’t stupid. And Cas wouldn’t understand the need to word things where Sam didn’t understand that ‘something’ had happened between them.

The argument carried to the motel room where Sam started calling out for Cas.

“Ignore him, Cas! Just ignore him!” Dean yelled over his brother, who just kept growing louder. The next round of protest was muffled for a minute as Sam grabbed his older, but shorter, brother to cover his mouth. 

 

Cas stood in the corner watching the two brothers trying to wrestle each other down, both yelling at him for different reasons. This didn’t really seem normal for two grown human adults but nothing about the Winchester boys was really normal anyway.

“What do you need, Sam?”

“Cas!”

“Dammit, Cas! You weren’t supposed to be here!” Dean grumbled, stumbling back as Sam pushed him away. “Deans arm is giving him trouble.”

“No! No it isn’t! It was but it’s fine now, okay? You can go do your little Angel stuff but it’s fine.” Dean broke in, shoving Sams shoulder and looking at Cas pleadingly. Cas looked between the two, face a blank mask before his shoulders slumped, at least to Dean they seemed to.

“Sam, maybe I should speak to Dean alone. Would that pacify your outrage?” Cas asked calmly, gaze fixed pointedly on Deans flushed face. “I’m not outraged. Just don’t see the point but fine. Fine. Just get out of here for a few minutes.”

“Why? This isn’t something you should keep to yourself.” Sam didn’t see the point in leaving if it was just nothing. Not to mention the idea of even more secrets. They didn’t have a clear record up to that point but why add to the damn fold? “It really is nothing negative, Sam. When Dean felt discomfort from the scar it was because I was under distress.”  
That made sense but his brain was still turning details over, weighing each thought before he said anything. “You’ve been in trouble before but it never seemed to bother him then. I can’t find anything about this.”

“Angels pulling humans from Hell isn’t exactly normal protocol. I would be surprised if you were to find a detailed account of this but Dean is fine. I promise.” The promise was firm, easing Sams worry as he nodded slowly. He didn’t like it or understand it completely but Cas would know better than they would in this regard. “Can you just take a look at it? Will you just let him do that, Dean? Please?”

Dean mentally kicked himself. It had almost slipped out that Cas had already seen it but then that would lead to having to explain when/why Cas had seen it. Rolling his eyes Dean yanked his jacket off, rolling up the shirt sleeve until the handprint scar was bare.

Gentle fingers brushed over the raised skin, calm eyes examining the humans reaction whenever he poked harder. “Did any of that hurt?” Dean bit the inside of his cheek at the question. Hurt? Nope. Arouse him for some stupid reason? Yep.

Every little touch had heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, making this forced contact even harder to endure. With Sam standing so close by it felt like torture. Barely trusting his own voice Dean nodded, clearing his throat. “No. It’s fine. Just like I said.” He huffed, yanking his arm away. Crap. He hadn’t meant to sound so mean but he couldn’t just apologize. Not in front of Sam.

Sam either missed the tension or was blessedly silent about it as he nodded, shrugging. “Guess you were right.” He wasn’t too proud to admit he was wrong. This didn’t mean he’d drop the subject completely but it really didn’t seem like he’d get anywhere right now.

As Sam went to shower Dean fell back onto the same bed where Cas had completely blown his mind. “God damn, my head is throbbing.” He murmured, rubbing at his face. “What was wrong?”

Cas tensed at the soft question, debating between answering and leaving. “Nothing that will impact you.” He opted for a simple answer, shifting in place. “That isn’t what I asked, Cas. What was wrong? Was it when you went to see Meg? Did she do anything to you?”

“Meg did nothing to harm me! There are more important things to concern yourself with than whom I spend time around.” Cas watched how Deans body tensed, the barely familiar emotion of annoyance swelling. The reaction was Dean jerking up, shooting the Angel with a dark glare. “I was just asking! You’re starting to act like Sam. Prissy little bitch.”

Barely able to blink Dean found himself pressed into the bed, a mouth over his and strong hands had his own pinned above him on the bed. What the hell was Cas thinking?! Sam was just in the shower. Just. . in the. . shower.

Moaning low into the kiss he yanked his hands free to grab handfuls of tan trench coat, forcing Cas to fall on top of him.

Why did Dean have to be so argumentative? What good did it do any of them? Damn, it was a good trait for Winchester to have. It was one of the things Cas had admired about the human before they had ever met. The proud, noble minded Dean Winchester had a smart mouth and a mind all his own. It was how they’d managed to avoid the apocalypse.  
It was why Castiel had been content to go against the orders of Heaven.

“Is it that you are jealous of Meg, or do you think I will betray you again?” Cas asked softly, allowing Dean to push him away. “Jealous? Fuck you. Why would I be jealous? And you didn’t. .” it caught in his throat to protest the idea that Cas had betrayed them. “You were just stupid about it. Proving the point that Angels aren’t any better than humans.” Dean added quickly, grabbing the blue tie as he sat up.

“Aww, isn’t that just sweet, brother dear? Little Dean is so eager to protect his Angels feelings. Does it help, Castiel?” Lucifer purred behind him.

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asked quickly, watching the others eyes grow wide. The scar was starting to hurt, or at least he thought it was. “What’s wrong? You have to tell me.” He demanded gently, searching a face torn between fear and confusion.

“So protective! Truly a hero worthy of such deep devotion.”

Dammit. That look was a bit too familiar. “Cas, look at me. I’m real but whatever you’re hearing or seeing isn’t. Look at me!”

Yanking firmly at the tie to get his attention Dean moved to lean against the headboard, holding his arms open. “Come here, dumbass.”

This bed was certainly more roomie than the one back at the hospital but he still pulled Cas close to his chest, running fingers through the always messy hair. “It’s not real, okay? Not real.” He whispered against the soft hair, sending a glare out at the room.

“He doesn’t even think I’m real yet he’s glaring daggers at me! Maybe I had the wrong vessel all along. Dean certainly fits the image of a Devil, don’t you think, Castiel?”  
“No! NO!” Cas screamed the words against Deans chest, his own aching as the image of Dean saying ‘Yes’ to Lucifer crossed his mind. The leftover sane part of his mind knew it would never have happened. Dean had been born to become the vessel of Michael but another part whispered the ‘what ifs’ over and over.  
Dean being the one to rein in the end of the world. Slaughtering innocent people. Dean just being the meat puppet to his older brother.

Was this what humans feared when it came to the ‘unknown’?

They could both hear Sam scrambling in the bathroom, no doubt having heard at least some of that muffled scream. Cas prepared himself for Dean telling him to go away so Sam wouldn’t catch them like this. With his face buried in Deans chest as a hand ran over his hair. This wasn’t just something that humans did with each other.

“Stay right here. I’m not sending you off so you can have another freak out and we have to waste time tracking your ass down.” Dean said firmly, grip growing tighter as if he could read the thoughts rolling through his mind. He could feel Dean tensing, hear his heart pounding but somehow even that helped. Dean wasn’t a devil in the least.  
He was the man who had risked his life for years to protect others. To avenge his family, and make sure others never had to do the same.

 

The bathroom door flying open was followed by a half-naked Sam rushing out, gun in hand and eyes sharp. What he found was enough to stop him dead in his tracks, jaw sagging a bit in shock. “Don’t say a word, Sam. Cas just. . he just needed this, okay?” Dean growled in a daring tone. His cheeks were a bright pink but he met his little brothers questioning gaze head on.

Cas just laid against his chest breathing calmly, eyes closed tight. “I’m not angry but just. . confused? Dean, he’s practically glued to you.”

“He needed me.” The dark tone made it clear Dean wasn’t going to keep talking about it or explaining this. Cas needed him to sit here and be nothing more than a giant teddy bear? Then he’d sit here for hours just letting the Angel curl against him, sometimes mumbling things about a Lucifer that wasn’t really there. “So get your ass back in the bathroom. You’re dripping on the fuckin’ carpet.”

The underlying ‘Just leave us the fuck alone’ was easy for Sam to catch. After all, why would Dean give a damn about the motels shitty carpet?

Waiting until the bathroom door had shut again Dean placed a gentle kiss at the Angels forehead, squeezing him gently. “I’m. . better now, Dean.” Cas sighed, pulling away. Embarrassment tugged at his heart but the Hunter didn’t look mad. Annoyed but he always looked annoyed. “Don’t even say sorry. I can see it but just don’t say sorry.” He grumbled, leaning closer to kiss away the apology. Sam was going to give him hell about this but so what? He’d only done it to help Cas. This was to help Cas.

By the time Sam came out of the bathroom fully dressed Dean was left holding air, eyes glazed over. Not even a sag in the bed where a fully real figure had been just a minute away.

Without a word Sam sat on the edge of the bed he considered untainted by his brother. The question went unasked but hung heavily in the air even as Dean got up to get their things together, making it a point not to so much as look at his brother. There wasn’t even time to talk about what Sammy thought was going on. They were most likely running away from Dick, and had monsters on their asses. This wasn’t the time or place for the conversation Sam was looking for.

“I’m going to. . go fill up the car. Maybe buy a few things so we don’t have to stop for a while. Soon as I get back we’re gone.” Dean hated to linger around even for that bit of time but just a few minutes to clear his head would work wonders.

 

That plan was shot straight to hell when Cas appeared in the backseat, head bowed. “Embarrassed or something? Sam isn’t in the car, Cas.” Dean grumbled, keeping his eyes glued to the road. Should have known being alone wasn’t an option. “I should have controlled myself better. For Sam to catch you like in that situation, it must have made you angry.”

God, Cas had a voice that was all man but he sounded like some sort of pitiful puppy! Now it just felt like he’d done something to hurt his feelings. “I was just trying to help a friend. Why the hell should I have to explain that?” He added quickly, pulling into the gas station before turning around in the seat slightly. They sat in silence for a second until Dean cursed, throwing the door open and stomping into the station to pay for gas and grab a few snacks for the road.

What was he supposed to say now? The question bounced off every square inch of his skull as he stormed back to the car. Dean tried to say it wasn’t disappointment that clenched at his chest when finding Cas was gone.

“That’s fine. Good.” Dean sighed, propping back against the car as the tanked filled up. A few minutes to just clear his head alone was fine.

They’d need to get rid of the Agent Noble, Agent Tyler aliases. Charlie would be pissed since these had been some of her favorites to create but what could they do? “Okay, Baby. Let’s get going.” Dean patted the shiny top almost lovingly before getting inside to drive back to the motel for Sam.

Sam looked to the backseat first, most likely expecting Cas to be there. Well, he wasn’t! “Don’t say anything, Sam.”

“I was just going to say we need to go talk to Frank. See if he’s found out anything.”

Dean glared at his brother for a second or two before pulling back to the road, cranking the radio up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems like I'm pushing ya'll to comment. Don't want to seem rude.


	10. Are you dying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft fluttering noise had him jerking upward, ignoring the ache in his back. “You’re in pain?” leave it to Cas to just already know. It should have been creepier than it was. Anyone knowing his weaknesses was a real pain in the ass really. Dean sagged back against the couch, shrugging somewhat with his arms still behind his head. “Just a sore back from driving so long. Not the first time.” He murmured. Growing old wasn’t nice on anyone.
> 
> Cas took a few steps forward before Dean looked away. “Charlie should have Angel proofed this place.”
> 
> Stopping at the foot of the couch the blue eyed Angel averted his gaze, nodding. “Yes. That would have been a smart thing to do. .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope ya'll are enjoying so far. I'm having fun writing it and such.
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are greatly appreciated.

Frank would have been the closer of the two to visit. The man knew his stuff. New identity? New life? Frank was the perfect man for the job but so was fiery red head Charlie. Attitude with a nerdy edge. They both pretty much adored the woman as a sister they hadn’t wanted but calling her had them both arguing for the other to do it.

Charlie had been proud at handing over the Agent Tyler, Agent Noble IDs but they were completely worthless now.

“She’ll feel sorry for you! I’m still not over her braiding my hair in my sleep last time.” Sam grumbled, glaring at Dean as the older Winchester started cracking up. Last time they’d annoyed Charlie she’d waited until they’d both passed out before taking a rather insane amount of time to braid Sams hair. Not to mention the added bows, and glitter. For Dean it had been framing him for the prank.

The perked minded hacker had walked into her kitchen to find the two brothers still scrambling on the floor, acting more like kids than full grown adults that had almost broken her kitchen table. Calm as could be she’d stepped around to get at the coffee, whistling cheerfully as the dots clicked in Sammy-boys head.  
It wasn’t the first time Charlie had pranked them, and they were in for a doozy with this one!

Giving up Dean dialed the number when they stopped at a gas station about a day drive away from Charlies. Sam was talking to Bobby while shopping around for more snacks, trying to figure out how Kevin was coming along with that damn slab of rock.  
After a few rings a breathless voice answered, causing him to tense.

“What the hell, Dean? Are you dying?”

“Um. . no. .”

“Are you bleeding out somewhere without Sam there to save your butt?”

“No! We just need to come by for a favor.”

There was muffled noises in the background, including a high pitched giggle that didn’t sound a thing like Charlie. For a moment Dean grinned, nodding proudly. At least this explained the short tone when she’d answered.

“Okay. Favor? What’s up? You’re not about to just knock on my door soon as we hang up, right? Because right now Queenie Bee is kinda busy.”

Dean rolled his eyes while shoving the fuel nozzle back into the slot, hopping back into the drivers seat. “No. We’re still a few hours away. We could be there by tonight but you haven’t noticed anything odd, right?”

“You mean have those Red Lobster rejects found me yet? No. Everything good here but it can’t be good if you’re asking. What did you do?”

“Why does it always have to be something I did? Just. .that’s not the point, Charlie! I’ll text you when we’re closer but call if anything odd pops up.” He hit the red button to disconnect the call, shaking his head. Figures he’d interrupt Charlie during a booty call or something.

He’d definitely have to ask her about it later.

 

“You two look like someone went all Crucio on your asses.” Charlie said with a warm smile after opening the door for them. “Ya, nice to see you too. Where’s the bathroom?” Dean asked, foot tapping against the dark wood before Charlie gestured down a hallway.

Sam took a second to look around; easily noticing the small signs of protection Charlie had set up for herself. A bit proudly she nodded, leading him into the kitchen where a mop bucket was sitting in the corner. “People must think I’m a neat-freak about these floors. Great excuse to keep cleaning stuff out all the time.” He watched the fingers of her left hand rub at the crook of her other elbow. “Got the anti-possession tattoo we suggested?” He murmured, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Better safe than sorry, right? So, what did you boys need?”

Dean hadn’t told her? Of course not. “Ah, well, long story short we need so-“

“What happened to those new identities I made you just a few weeks ago? The hell, Sam?” Charlies big eyes took a dark turn as he gave a weak grin, shrugging. “Complications? Trust me, it caught us by surprise! Stop throwing tea bags at me! Charlie!” The big ‘moose’ flinched as the first tea-bag bounced off his face to land at his feet. From the corner of his eye he caught Dean peeking around the corner, smirking. “Dean!”

“So you just toss your baby brother to the wolves? I’m disappointed, Dean.” Charlie said with no real malice in the words. When it came to family these two lugs were the best she had. When it came down to it she loved both guys like the brothers she never actually wanted. “Alright, so, you know the drill. It’s gonna take a day or two because of other jobs but you’re welcome to crash here. Unless something followed you.”

A day or two? Dean groaned softly but tried not to look as annoyed as he suddenly felt. “Don’t look at me like that. Girls got to make money somehow, and considering I charge you guys barely anything that doesn’t keep this wonderfully life style afloat.” Charlie dared either of them to challenge her on this. Sam held up his hands in surrender, shaking his head. “I get the guest room.” Dean said quickly. “Dean, Sam doesn’t fit on the fold out couch. Give him the bed and I’ll grab a pie from the store later.”

Dean glanced between the scheming redhead and his freakishly tall little brother. “Better be a damn good pie.”

With a pleased grin Charlie gave him a playful pat on the cheek before leading them back to the guest room/office. It was more like a warzone fought with fabric and crafting supplies. The lap top sat on a corner table half hidden by a roll of baby blue fabric that had Deans mind drifting for half a second. That color was beautiful.

Cursing himself softly Dean kicked at a lump of cut up fabric, barely listening to Charlie spew away the normal reel to Sam. Sam was the one to handle most of this anyway.  
Charlie raised an eyebrow in question, eyes darting towards Dean as Sam shook his head. “Don’t ask.” He mumbled. They weren’t talking about him but it was still annoying. At least Sam didn’t seem ready to blab about what he’d caught between him and Cas.

“Okay, I feel awkward so I’m just going to run by the store. If a cute redhead stops by asking for a costume alteration tell her I’ll call her back.” Charlie said with a devilish wink before popping out the room, humming to herself the entire time until the apartment door closed behind her.

 

Spread out quite comfortably on the couch Dean listened to his brother snoring in the next room. Hard to believe all the shit they were handling but wasn’t the first time. Closing his eyes he sighed weakly, arms crossing behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

A soft fluttering noise had him jerking upward, ignoring the ache in his back. “You’re in pain?” leave it to Cas to just already know. It should have been creepier than it was. Anyone knowing his weaknesses was a real pain in the ass really. Dean sagged back against the couch, shrugging somewhat with his arms still behind his head. “Just a sore back from driving so long. Not the first time.” He murmured. Growing old wasn’t nice on anyone.

Cas took a few steps forward before Dean looked away. “Charlie should have Angel proofed this place.”

Stopping at the foot of the couch the blue eyed Angel averted his gaze, nodding. “Yes. That would have been a smart thing to do. .”

“Cas, could you fix up my back? While you’re here and all.” Dean asked quickly, sitting up with a roll of his shoulders. “Maybe poof me to some Oriental massage parlor?” He joked but the smirk was so lecherous Cas was very sure Winchester would have no qualms about visiting such a place. “I can fix it here.” He offered, placing a hand on Deans arm with a bit more force than was most likely needed. “Woah now.” He went to grab the hand at his arm before that healing warmth filled him.

Damn it always felt amazing. Like a warm blanket fresh out of the dryer being wrapped around him. “Cas. .” Dean murmured the name weakly, fingers digging into the others wrist. Something felt different, leaving him with a strong feeling of cotton mouth. “The mark solidifies our bond. It might feel intense but this is no different than when I’ve healed you before.” Cas tried to explain, voice a calming whisper.

No different? Bullshit! This was everywhere, not just in the area of what he was healing. It felt like warm finger tips running slowly along his body, but not just that. Under his very skin! A low groan caught his attention he realized it had come from him. “Stop, this isn’t doing shit.” Dean protested, fingers growing tighter at Cas’ wrist. Instead of pushing him away he just held that powerful hand there, letting the Angelic warmth dig into him.

Dean didn’t notice when he fell back against the couch, or how Cas cupped his cheek. “Better than booze. What the shit, man?” Dean chuckled in a drunken haze, stroking one stubble covered cheek. He felt so much better! Like right after Cas had yanked him from Hell, like every horrible thing done to his body was just washed away.

“It must be the bond. I did not think it would. . affect you so.” Cas sighed, leaning into the gentle hand. Without warning he was pulled down, ending up with him falling chest to chest on Dean who could only laugh softly into the kiss.

Cas started to pull back, knowing Sam was only a room away. Distracting lips took his ability to think away, leaving him a shameless vessel that craved the touch of another man. Namely Dean Winchester. “My back still hurts.” The words were murmured against his lips. Logically his back couldn’t still hurt but Cas ran a hand slowly along Deans side, only stopping at his hip.

Lying chest to chest he could feel it now. Small bumps that humans referred to as ‘goosebumps’ spread over his skin, making him shiver. “Does it still hurt, Dean?” Cas whispered, finger-tips playing with the faded edge of Deans shirt before growing bold enough to slip under the gray material and brush directly over the sensitive skin. Biting at his lip hard Dean was unable to answer, only grabbing tightly onto Cas like his life depended on it.

Warm lips were on his, leaving Dean to wonder who had kissed whom. They both tensed when Sams phone blared through the apartment. Maybe he would just sleep through it?  
“Ya, Charlie? Everything okay? Ya. I guess he’s just asleep.” Sams groggy voice mixed with the sound of him moving on the bed, signaling he was getting up.

“Dammit, Cas, you gotta go. Just go!” Dean hissed in a panic, biting the inside of his cheek hard when those eyes looked at him with pained confusion. “Wai-“ Dammit, how much more of a jackass could he end up being?

Alone now Dean sat up as Sam came into the room, rubbing his eyes. “Charlie wants to know if you’re okay with cherry pie.” He yawned, not taking in his brothers messed up clothes or hazed over eyes. “Ya. That’s fine.” He murmured.

How could he have been such a jackass to Cas? And his back felt perfect now. Which just made him feel even more like a giant bag of dicks.

“Is your phone on, Dean? Charlie says she tried calling you.” Sam looked half asleep after he hung up, already going back to bed without waiting for an answer. It was something little Sammy would have done, just walking around in a sleepy haze.

Feeling a little too restless to try for another nap he went to grab the laptop from Sams current room. Dean slipped into the room silently, going for the laptop bag. Of course Sam didn’t even have the covers on.

“Dumb moose.” Dean grumbled, grabbing the balled up quilt at the foot of the bed and draping it over his brother before hurrying back out.

 

Leave it to Charlie to have a decent whiskey in the freezer. “Owe ya one, red.” Dean chuckled as he poured a glass, swigging first out of the bottle with a hiss. Oh ya. Burning bite all the way down to his gut! Good girl.

Dean settled back on the couch with the laptop and whiskey, first looking up anything ‘strange’ sounding in the news. That was mainly just out of habit but maybe it could also give some clues about Leviathan activity. If anything it served as a distraction from praying to Cas to get him back here.

By the time Charlie walked through the door Dean was on his second glass, glued to the computer until he noticed the box she was carrying. “Need help?” He was already up and going over to take the box, frowning as she stepped around him. “Like I’d trust you with this. I wasn’t re-spawned yesterday.” She teased with a playful wink.

“Come on. Just let me look at it, please?” Dean whined, trailing after her into the kitchen. How such a tiny woman managed to carry all those bags, and a pie box, Dean wasn’t sure but it was pretty impressive. “Two trips are for the weak.” She tossed out when he scanned the bags hanging from her arms.

“Dean! Check your damn phone!” Sams voice snapped from the bedroom. “What’s wrong, princess? Beauty sleep disturbed again?” Dean chuckled with a slur. “You’d better at least left enough for me.” Charlie mumbled while putting the food up.

“Bobby needs to talk.”

Well, that couldn’t be good. Cursing softly Dean found his way back to Sams room, rubbing his face. Okay, maybe that whiskey had a bit more of a kick than he thought. “Really, Dean?” his brothers face was torn between pity and that standard bitch face. “Not right now, Sammy. Okay, Bobby, what’s up?”

If Bobby could hear the slur he chose to ignore it for now. “Just got off the phone with, Frank. He thinks there might be something around Alabama. I’m dropping Kevin with Garth so I can go take a look, see if there’s anything worth looking at.”

“Wait, Bobby, we’ll go with you. Just wait up.”

“Sam already explained you boys needed new IDs made. You two have your hands full enough.” Had Sam mentioned what else had happened with those fucking dogs? Dean felt his cheeks grow hot with shame like Bobby was watching him right now, scolding him for making so many damn mistakes. “Rest up and clear your heads. I’ll call if I have to but don’t push it, Dean.”

Hanging up the phone Sam watched his brother carefully, frowning. “You thought he’d chew you out. Really? Bobby was just worried, and pissed that we didn’t tell him sooner. Okay, he didn’t say that but we got chewed out in at least two different languages’.”

“He has every right to chew my ass out. I made a damn mistake that left us pretty much screwed.” There was no room for mistakes in what they did. Especially now. Dick was on their ass, monsters they’d always hunted were now hunting them. “Charlie! Any chance you can step it up for those IDs?” He called out.

“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that!” Her chipper voice answered, a cabinet slamming shut to emphasis the point. 

The booze numbed the common sense factor part of his brain, making him snort with annoyance. “Dean, why don’t you go shower or. . something. .” Sam suggested quickly, easily noticing the dark cloud settling over his brother. Drunk Dean was one thing, but drunk Dean who was about to go into a fit was a completely different game. One that he didn’t have the energy to handle. “Or you can just sleep it off in here.” He added calmly, moving off the bed so Dean could have it.

Drinking on an empty stomach always ended bad. Why didn’t he just think?

“Need anything?” Sam asked from the door, grinning a bit as his brother grumbled something that sounded like ‘leave me the fuck alone’ or something about him being a ‘bitch’.  
The bed was still warm from a body just being there, and Dean soaked it up.

“Cas? Caaass, I’m sorry. Come here, please.” Dean mumbled, eyes drifting closed before his breathing evened out to a steady sleeping pace.

 

Hot. Fire. Burning. Screaming.

Pleading eyes looked into his as he brought the knife down, taking in the pointers being whispered into his ear. The body strapped to the table strained against the binds, high pitched screams muffled by dark laughter behind him.

“I. . I can’t do this!” Dean didn’t even hear himself talking before throwing the knife away, bile building up in his throat. “The deal, Winchester. Remember to keep to the deal or you go right back where this poor bastard is.”

Dreaming. He was just dreaming. The hooks in his arms and legs weren’t real. Not real. Isn’t that what he always told Sammy? None of this was real.  
Then why did it hurt so fucking much?

Throwing his head back Dean couldn’t hold back the sounds erupting from his throat. He screamed for Sam, for Bobby, even Cas. Cas had saved him from this place already. Castiel, an Angel, had pulled him from this pit.

Not real!

 

“Dean! Wake up!”

Why was he all sweaty? Trying to form the question made him realize just how dry his mouth was. A whole new level of cotton mouth.

The second thing he noticed as Cas leaning over him, hands still on his shoulders and their faces only inches apart. “What the hell, Cas?! Personal space!”

Cas backed away slowly, watching Dean carefully as Sam burst into the room. “Why is everyone making so much damn noise?” Dean growled, pulling the pillow over his head. “Dean, you were screaming.” Sam replied as Charlie peeked around him. “Everything okay?”

Flashes of the dream crossed his mind, making him feel like some sort of kid who couldn’t handle their nightmares. “It was nothing. I’m fine. See? Still in one piece.” Dean laughed bitterly as he sat up, running fingers through his hair. Still in one piece. “Sam, would you leave us?” Cas asked softly, eyes never leaving Dean.

Sam looked torn, only moving when Charlie grabbed the back of his shirt. “Come on. I think you can trust Cas.” She whispered. True, she’d never actually spoken to the Angel but if someone like Dean could trust him that had to account for something. With a little more pulling she had Sam out of the room, tugging the door shut on their way out.  
Dean licked around the inside of his mouth, trying to get rid of the bitter taste of whiskey left over. How long had he been out? Everything still felt hazy like being drunk.  
“You were asleep for only a few hours. You prayed for me in your sleep.” Cas murmured, stepping closer to the bed until Dean tensed. “I’m fine! Just remembering my past fuck ups.”

Cas hated to hear Dean speak like this. It wasn’t so much the words as the pure malice behind them. For a man who had saved humanity from the apocalypse he certainly had a low opinion of himself. “You are not fine. You have not dreamed of Hell in months.”

“How would you know what I dream about? Or what I don’t? You digging around in my mind again? Cas. .”

“Not to be intrusive, Dean. I worried when you cried out in your sleep, but I haven’t told Sam what I saw.”

“And you think that’s some sort of get out of jail free card?” Dean huffed, fighting back the amusement when Cas frowned and tilted his head. For a second the Angel smiled before flushing, wiping the excitement from his face.

“This matter is less than entertaining. I just understood that reference.” He murmured, bowing his head. “I never meant to cause you distress, Dean. You never would have told me the truth otherwise.”

Even if that was the truth Dean didn’t really feel comfortable with Cas digging through his brain like that. And it had nothing to do with the bullshit the dark haired bastard had put them through. Having anyone dig through his mind was just a huge ‘no’ in his book.

He wanted to scream, to pitch a fit until Cas promised never to do it again. Swore never to do it again. Digging around in someone’s mind was just wrong!

Dean took in a deep breath, looking at Cas carefully before sagging back against the bed with a hiss of pain. “I prayed to you. Of course I did.” He grumbled.

“Dean?”

“Nothing, Cas, don’t worry about it. You shouldn’t dig through someone’s dreams without at least asking some type of permission. It’s worse than the whole personal space issue we talked about, remember that?” He tried to chuckle but his head was throbbing now. Something smooth was pressed into his hand, making him frown until he realized it was a bottle of Tylenol. Grunting a noise of thanks he popped back at least three, trying to ignore the worried gaze.

“After your reaction to my helping your back I had assumed you would wish to. . refrain from my healing unless necessary.”

“Cas, lean down here.” Dean sighed, waving his hand in the ‘come here’ gesture.

Cas leaned in slowly, frowning with worry until a hand grabbed at his tie to pull him down for a brief kiss. “Thanks.” Dean whispered against his lips, grinning slightly as the Angel yanked away in shock. “Seems a little stupid to be acting like that, right? We’ve already slept together, and you peeked in on me in the shower.”

Okay, maybe teasing the guy wasn’t the best thing to do right now but he hadn’t poofed off in a pout. Actually he just stood there with an adorable blush on his cheeks.

“Cas, could you do me another favor? Bobby is heading off by himself to look into something. Could you keep an eye on him?” Dean asked softly, eyes drifting shut to make the world stop spinning. Hang overs were never fun but he didn’t want Cas to heal him right now. Not after what it had felt like last time.

Cas bowed his head in a nod. “I will do so.”

Cracking his eyes open again there was nothing, leaving him to just wonder if his mind was getting ready to snap.

 

Over the next few days Bobby kept in contact as often as possible, always cursing about Castiel randomly popping up to ‘check’ on him. After a few heated words he made it clear who to blame for this Angel being such a pain in his ass.

Charlie started on their new I.Ds after doing a bit of digging. F.B.I badges were changed up since the last time they’d had anything like that made. “Can’t be walking around with outdated badges, can you? Talk about a red flag.” She mumbled when Dean begged her to hurry up. Dean was the only one who didn’t seem able to let things go along.

Waiting around? Planning? Those had a time and place but that was before even more bullshit had started running around, or trying to kill them. Waiting around felt more like preparing themselves for slaughter, and planning seemed pointless for creatures they had only found to have a weakness of cleaning supplies. What were they going to do? Fill a water gun full of the stuff and just go after them?

Okay, he might have already suggested that but Sam hadn’t done more than look at him like he’d sprouted another head. Charlie had looked up from her computer with a thoughtful look, nodding. “I actually like it. Might keep one by the bed.”

Both Sam and Dean glared at her slightly as she shrugged. “I’m serious. Works a lot better than just keeping a bucket of ‘mop’ water in the kitchen all the time.”  
Dean smirked victoriously at his brother, ignoring Sams ‘bitch face’ as he’d gone to grab another beer. Charlie had pretty much banned him from touching the fancy label whiskey she kept around. The beer was almost enough to keep the edge off.

And that’s what he was trying to do when Sam joined him on the couch, pushed out of the room by Charlie so she could think.

“So, Cas hasn’t been popping by that much.”

That statement had annoyance curling tightly in Deans gut as he gave a grunt, sipping at his beer. “Point, Sam? He’s been busy doing Angel stuff. Watching Kevins ass, Bobbys ass. He’s just been busy.” He said firmly, glaring at his little brother.

Sam shook his head, more amused than worried about the short tone. “Maybe he should stop by again. It puts you in a good mood for a few hours at least.”  
“Shut your cake hole, Samantha.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

They sat there laughing for a few minutes, relaxing easily. Dean knew Sam would ask questions, not really sure when but they were coming. Sam wasn’t stupid, never had been. Maybe a little short on temper at times but even that was maturing as the younger Winchester grew older. It was a little bitter sweet to remember the days when he used to have to watch over Sammy like a hawk or something.

Waiting for the inevitable questions feels like an itch under his skin but should he be the one to bring it up? 

“Sam-“, “Dean-“

Chuckling softly Sam licked his lips slowly, looking towards the floor as he sighs. “What are things between you and Cas? I know what I saw but I also know that Cas doesn’t exactly understand personal space, at least not when it comes to you.”

Dean tried to suck out another few drops from the beer, cursing softly at how dry his mouth felt now. “I’m not taking advantage of him, if that’s what you’re saying, Sam.”  
Shock flared in his eyes for a minute as he looked up sharply. “Look, I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just Cas is an Angel, and older than the human race, but he’s not. . he doesn’t think like most of the Angels we’ve met do. You’ve always been his favorite person. He pretty much always comes when you call for him, follows you around like a puppy, and he just looks at you differently than I see him look at anyone else.”

Now isn’t the time to feel happy that Cas looks at him differently. Hell, that could be a bad thing.

“Just. . have you slept with him?

The silence is answer enough and Sam actually blushes. After all the times he’d walked in on Dean making full use of a motel room, he was now sitting there blushing. “Dammit, Dean, really? With Cas? Castiel? For how long?”

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother, heart thumping painfully in his chest. “You don’t think I started this when he was still at the mental place, do you? Sammy! I know I’m not exactly known for being a decent human being but that’s just low!”

Of all the things Sam could have thought it was that? Not even that they were screwing around before that? That he just had to take advantage of a person stuck in their own head?

“You’re actually right on this one. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Sam murmured, flushing darkly. “Maybe it’s just everything getting me but I know better. You’re a lot of things but you aren’t really that bad.”

“’That bad’? You sure know how to make a guy feel better about himself.” Dean chuckled but he understood. He pretty much lived on drinking, sex, and other things that weren’t exactly good for a person. Physically or mentally. “I would never do that to anyone, and Cas. . things aren’t what you think. And we have bigger things to worry about than my sex life.”

“I’m not disagreeing but this isn’t just some bar hook-up. This is Cas, an Angel that’s both had our backs and screwed us over. He’s kind of the reason we’re in this mess now.”  
Grabbing his brothers arm Dean squeezed until Sam looked at him, body tensing. “Sammy, he understands that. I understand that but if you say that to him. .” Dean shivered as he remembered how simply broken Cas had looked. “He knows what he did. Rubbing it in his face wouldn’t do anything.”

Shoving Sams arm away he stood to go for the kitchen, groaning when Sammy followed. “Sam!” Dean snapped. Whatever was said went ignored as that mark on his arm started burning.

“Dean? Dean?!” Sam grabbed him before he could fall to the floor, ignoring the beer bottle to let it shatter. “What’s wrong? Dean!”

Everything hurt! The focus point was his arm but pin pricks of fire lit up under his skin. Being more out of it than he thought Dean didn’t even notice Charlie rush into the room, snapping about the mess until she saw Sam struggling to hold a feverish Dean.

Their voices were fading in and out but either way it was hurting his damn brain. Trying to push away from Sam he mumbled something, ignoring the confused looks from both of them. There was a mess, right? He needed to clean it up.

Going for the mop in the corner he screamed when something touched his back. “Don’t do that!” Dean growled, leaning against the wall for a moment. “Sammy. . couch. . ?” He tried to grin at Sams worried look before it faded into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!


	11. Careless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid son of a bitch!
> 
> “I’m not a child to be scolded. You’ll learn that this is for the best.” Cas sighed, leaning down.
> 
> If he had any sense of self-pride left he’d turn away, or at least bite that fuckers lip so hard he’d be spitting blood for a week. Instead Dean felt his lips part against the gentle kiss, other hand reaching up to tangle in hair stuck in permanent bed head. “Please, Cas. Just come back and we can help you.” He murmured, cheeks almost melting with how hot his blush was.

Hours? Days? Dean wasn’t exactly sure how long he was out of it or maybe he was just dreaming. Hadn’t really passed out and had to be dragged to the couch by his brother.  
Sammys voice was faint but he could hear it. What was wrong? He sounded scared, that faint tremble in his tone. Praying? What the hell?

“Cas, please, Dean needs you. Something is wrong. You’ve got to hear me!”

“Sam..” He groaned, wincing at the all over ache of his body.

“Dean, are you feeling better? Do you need anything?”

Okay, now Sams voice was everywhere. Echoing painfully as he tried to cover his ears from the noise. “Fine. I’m fine. Everything is just peachy keen. What the hell happened?” Dean asked, barely recognizing his own voice at how raspy it sounded.

Sam started to explain but it was already coming back in little flashes. His arm had started to burn, and everything had just hurt. “Cas. .”

“He isn’t here. I’ve been trying to call for him since it happened. You’ve been out for about ten hours.” Answering the question before it could be asked.

Ten hours? That didn’t even seem possible. Damn, his mouth felt so dry! And it was hurting just to think. “Call Bobby.”

With Sam sitting there confused Dean reached over to grab the phone on the coffee table, almost overbalancing and slipping off the couch. “My arm only hurts when something is wrong with Cas, and Cas is supposed to be around Bobby, right?”

The look Sam gave him was torn between confusion and worry but he’d just have to answer questions later. When Bobby actually answered a tension he hadn’t even realized had built up started to ease. “Bobby.”

“Dean? Where’s Sam? What’s wrong with you?”

“Just. . where’s Cas? He was with you last time we talked. Where is he?” Dean hated how frantic he sounded, tension growing when the silence egged on. “What happened?”

“Dean, give me the phone.” Sam hissed, yanking it away before his brother could protest. “Bobby, it’s me now. I don’t know. His arm started hurting again, he passed out, and now he’s saying it has something to do with Cas.”

This conversation wasn’t going where it needed to go. From the sounds of it Bobby had no idea where Cas was, but something was wrong. This ‘connection’ or whatever the fuck it was shouldn’t do what it did unless something bad had happened that big eyed, dark haired, feathery jackass. He had to get to his phone, maybe Meg would know something. What didn’t factor into his plan of action was how weak his legs might feel.

“Shit! No, Dean’s okay, just tried to get up and fell back over. Alright, just give us a call if you see him. Thanks, Bobby.”

Dean forced himself to stand, shoving Sam away. Whatever Sam was bitching about would just have to wait. Meg might know where Cas was because what had just happened was bad.

By the time he actually had his own phone Sam was calling for Charlie to help.

“What do you need my help for? Just give him a shove and he’d tip right over!” Charlie murmured, standing awkwardly to the side. “Just help me get him to the bed.” Sam snapped.  
Hoping to quiet their annoying racket he sat on the edge of the bed, actually smiling when Meg picked up. Talk about a first for everything.

“Ya, Dean, let me just cut to the chase. Yes, I know where Castiel is. No, I’m not going to tell you shit about where he is. And, before you go on and on with your overblown threats it’s because he doesn’t want me to.”

The smile faded slowly, a knot twisting itself in his throat. “What did you do to him? Where is he, Meg?!”

He could almost see that. . that smile on her face! Twisted at the corners as black eyes took in your pain. “Why’s it always gotta be my fault? Seriously, Dean, our little Angel is fine but he doesn’t want me to tell you.”

Did she actually expect him to believe that? It was bullshit! Just a weak story to cover whatever mess she’d dragged him in. As the threats started rolling the line went dead, leaving him to dial back repeatedly until the number came back as ‘inactive’.

Dean checked the number, shaking his head until a large hand tried to take the phone. “Dean! Look at me.” Sam begged. “Just give me the phone and lie back down. I’ll keep trying to call Meg on both phones until she answers, okay? Charlie’s going to grab some water.”

“I’m not a fucking kid, Sam! Don’t talk to me like that!” Dean growled, anger finding an easy target. A part of his mind knew Sam was just trying to help. They both were. He also admitted, at least to himself, that dealing with him wasn’t easy for anyone. With a little more urging Dean found himself back on the bed with a glass of water on the bed side table, and the muffled voices of Sam and Charlie right down the little apartment hallway.

So, as it stood Meg was saying she knew where Cas was but wouldn’t tell him because Cas didn’t want him to know.

No. Cas wouldn’t. . memories cut off that thought quickly. Castiel had kept stuff from them before, keeping secrets and disappearing.

“Cas, I know you can hear me. Don’t you even fucking think of starting more trouble.” Dean said firmly, burying his face into a pillow to block out the noise of Sams voice. He was so worried, they both were. It just made him feel worse. He’d wring that damn demon bitches neck!

 

If Sam ever managed to get in contact with Meg he didn’t say anything. Likewise, Dean didn’t ask about it. They’d been run through the rounds before by Cas, and if they were again Dean didn’t want to hear it. A part of him couldn’t handle the news.

Charlie was done with the flashy new badges, even tossing in extra documents free of charge. Whatever they’d be good for he didn’t listen as she rambled while he packed the car, leaving it up to Sam to take note. A warm hand on his cheek finally drew him out of his head long enough to look down at her, feeling a little guilty at just shutting her out the last day or so.

“Take care of yourself, Winchester.” Simple and to the point. Pulling her into a quick hug he nodded, soaking in her warmth. The little sister he’d never wanted but the little sister he’d do anything to protect. “You too, Charlie.”

Despite the mounting shit storm that was most likely about to explode things were kind of normal. Bobby was still in Alabama, keeping a low profile. That’s where they planned on heading now. Another real estate thing but if this had anything to do with Roman Industries it wasn’t just about finding a place with a good view.

Frank had been beside himself ranting about the Leviathans buying up enough land for a whole community. From what Bobby had managed to dig out somebody had bought the land for a factory. No one really knew what for but they were excited because of the jobs it was sure to bring in.

Back in Babys driver seat Dean felt a little better. At least enough to crack jokes about the deep South, or asking why no one had at least asked what this factory was going to make.

“Bear Creek, Alabama. Marion County. It’s a tiny town hit hard by the economy, Dean. They’re just happy to be put back to work.” Sam murmured, looking through the pages he’d printed out before they’d left Charlies.

“Any open lines that show Roman sticking his Dick here?” Dean asked, grinning when Sam groaned at the poor joke. “Nothing like the other deals that Roman has blasted everywhere. If it wasn’t Frank telling us I wouldn’t even think Roman had anything to do with this.” Sam frowned, running fingers through his hair. 

The idea of this being another trap did cross his mind but Dean kept it to himself, adding another layer to the ‘Shit that could be brought up later’, or maybe never.  
Biting at his lower lip Dean tried to clear his head. It had already been a few days and he was still wasting too much brain space. “Maybe. .”

Sam looked over, eyebrow raised in question. “It’s nothing, Sam. I’m sure it’s nothing but. . what if this is just some sort of trap? I know you were thinking it.”  
“Why wouldn’t they have grabbed Bobby by now? And Frank wouldn’t be tricked by something like this. He’s too paranoid.”

“Exactly what I’m thinking. Maybe I’m just over thinking this. My brain just won’t shut up.” He grumbled, tensing when Sam sighed in that ‘Okay, I’m about to break out the Dr. Phil’ way. “I don’t want to talk about Cas. I will never want to talk about Cas. So, save us the fight and either bitch me out or shut up about it.”

That was the same look as last time. When Sam had tried to tell him that Cas wasn’t as innocent as he’d tried to say. “Just call Bobby and tell him to get out of there. We can meet up with him outside of town but not in it.”

“You’re being kinda paranoid, don’t you think?” Sam sighed but he went through the motions, calling up Bobby. Bobby, as Dean had thought, didn’t sound exactly thrilled at this change of plans. “Dean just thinks it would be a good idea, Bobby. I said that. Ya. Okay, we’ll see you there.”

 

Bobby, thankfully, wasn’t the type to nag when Dean made it clear he didn’t want to talk about whatever it was. Besides, he knew better than to bring up Cas after a text or two from Sam warning him off the subject.

“You look like hell, boy.” He chuckled warmly, pulling Dean into a tight hug.

“Great to see you too, Bobby. Always a charmer.” Dean replied, squeezing the older man tightly before pulling back and giving Sam a chance to greet Bobby. 

There was some truth to his words though. Extra booze, less sleep, more research, none of it equaled a well-rested Dean Winchester. It just meant a Dean that was more frustrated, pissed off, and snarky. And what his number one way of ‘helping’ himself? Cracking open another beer and watching internet porn until his eyes were burning.

Leaning back against the Impala he scanned the rest stop, almost wishing to see tousled black hair and a ratty trench coat most people wouldn’t be caught dead in. A sharp jab to his shoulder brought Dean back to the present, and had him glaring up at Sam. “Bobby was just saying how he was going to head off on another case. So far there’s nothing here, and he suggested we head up to the cabin.”

“What’s the case?” Dean demanded, standing straighter when Bobby and Sam exchanged a look between them. “Just a Wendigo.” Bobby finally said but there was a firm set to his mouth, expression questioning.

“What, Bobby? I think I can handle a Wendigo. Why don’t you let me and Sammy handle it while you get Kevin?” He suggested with a cheerful grin.

Silence wasn’t exactly the answer he was aiming for. And it certainly didn’t help the piss poor mood Castiel had put him in.

“It’s just a Wendigo! Come on, Bobby! I need this. A distraction. . please.” He grumbled the last word, looking away quickly. Begging was beneath him but sitting around doing nothing just left him with too much time to think. Too much time to remember Cas.

~A Month Later~

Some might call it morbid but that smell of lighter fluid mixing with salt in a re-dug grave was kind of nice. Holding his hands out towards the flame Dean soaked in the warmth, ignoring Sams bitching from the car. A good’ol ghost case! Easy to handle, simple enough to take care of it.

A faint noise of wings fluttering drew him up, eyes trying to see into the dark of the cemetery around them. “Dean? You okay?”

“Ya, thought I heard something. Let’s get out of here.” Dean murmured, backing towards the Impala slowly for a minute. Just in his head most likely. Ever since that phone call with Meg there hadn’t been so much as a peep from either Meg or Castiel. None of their more trusted contacts had seen Meg or Castiel either.

Not that Dean was still thinking about it. There had been plenty of things to distract himself with. Cases out the ass, and he’d drank enough to leave him in a semi-permanent state of drunk even when there wasn’t a glass in hand.

So, fuck Cas with that big ass Angel Blade of his. Without lube. “Okay, Sammy, where to now?” Dean asked when they were back on the highway getting far away from the small town that had been home to a decent ghost haunting. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough? I think we should just find a motel, and decide in the morning what to do next. Dean, you’re going to kill yourself keeping this pace up.”

Wouldn’t be the first time he’d died, right? “I’ll be fine. If Princess Samantha needs to stop for the night that’s fine. Let’s just get out of town, okay?”

Dean knew it wasn’t fair to push Sam like that. His giant moose of a little brother had been trying over the last few weeks. Keeping his mouth shut, patching up whatever injuries he’d gotten, and ignoring when his arm started aching and it hurt enough to have Dean nearly twitching in pain.

Even now Sam didn’t say a damn word. The thin set of his mouth made it clear that he was pissed but never a damn word! That just made the fire under his skin worse. He deserved to have Sammy yell at him, maybe even shove him around for all the mistakes he’d been making during simple hunts. John sure as hell would’ve beaten his ass by now.

 

The motel wasn’t much to look at it. Most of the lights in the sign were busted but that meant cheap. And a bed was a bed. If he went out now there was a chance he could be in a different bed for the night. Just had to shower and get that ‘burning corpse’ smell off.

Barely half an hour later Dean was as primped as he ever got, which just meant a good shower with a tiny splash of whatever body spray Sam carried with him.  
Grabbing the keys to the Impala he scanned the room before glancing at Sam on one of the beds, laptop in hand. “You good here, Sam?”

“You sure you’re good to go? That ghost back there threw you around pretty good.”

The worried expression had something inside him ‘snap’ as his grip tightened painfully around the keys, letting the teeth dig into his palm. “I can handle myself. I’m not some little bitch that can’t handle a frickin’ ghost! I’m fine!”

Before Sam could get up Dean shook his head, going for the door. “I’m not doing this. Watch some porn, worry about yourself for a frickin’ change!”

“Dean!”

No. He just needed to go out, find some pretty face, and forget everything for a few hours.

The neon sign was forgotten the moment he saw it, though he did think the cowgirl with the lasso was cute. Not as cute as those tight jeans lingering to watch him park Baby.  
Pretty eyes flashed with promise when they caught sight of the driver, and Dean was only too happy to strut a bit while heading inside. Yep. Tonight was going to be great!  
Parking it at the bar Dean ordered a few shots to get things going quick. “They’re on me, Carl.”

Dean nearly choked on the shot when the dark haired beauty sat next to him. Bangin’ in all the right places, and a smile that just promised more secrets.

“That’s mighty nice of you. Everyone as friendly as you here?” Dean chuckled with a confident smirk, pushing one of the shots over to her.

“You just looked a little lonely. I hate to see a cute man sad. Name’s Beth, by the way.”

“Dean.” Taking her hand in a quick shake. Firm grip, soft hands. Yessiry! Tonight was going to be great!

More drinks led to him leaning over her at the pool table, both of them laughing and making more passes at each other than moves on the table. The first time her lips found his Dean was ready to get out. Something felt strange. Awkward.

She was soft in his arms, little sighs far different than the breathy moans of a tainted Angel. Yanking out of the kiss Dean blinked hard, frowning. When had they gotten outside? “Beth, you’re sweet but I. . this. . I should go. .” Dean said, more like slurred really.

Beth pushed him gently into the wall, smiling up at him. “Oh, come on, Dean. Am I not pretty enough to distract that mind of yours?” She giggled, pressing against him.  
Dean felt the brick dig into the back of his head, helping his mind clear. Her lips at his throat felt good but nothing was happening downstairs. “I think I just drank too much.” He murmured, wincing when something tugged at his zipper.

“Maybe you just haven’t drunk enough?” She purred into his ear, replacing the blood in his veins with ice. This certainly wasn’t normal, and the dark alley had nothing to do with it.

Pushing against the firm grip he wanted to scream at his own stupidity.

“Big Daddy said we’re supposed to kill a Winchester on sight but you’re just so cute. A natural born killer too. I can smell the bloodlust on you. You’ve already been a vampire once, right? Don’t you miss it, baby?” 

Like in any life or death situation the smartass part of his mind clicked on. “Big Daddy? Vampire pimp? Which would make yo—“

Nails dug into his stomach, breaking skin until he sucked in a painful breath. “I wouldn’t finish that, Winchester. You’re cute. Just the idea of watching you tear into a human does something to me. Something simply amazing.” She chuckled, nails raking down his stomach.

He could practically hear teeth breaking the skin at her wrist. At the first drop of something on his lips he balked, cursing. The music in the bar blared over his voice but he yelled until something salty touched his tongue.

“Fuck you!” He snarled, spitting whatever it was in her face. “You son of a bitch!” She screamed, body shaking with rage before a fist connected with his gut. When she backed up Dean went down, gasping.

She must have bought a damn liquor store worth of booze getting him drunk. If it wasn’t for the fact he hadn’t eaten earlier he would have already gotten sick.

Fingers tangled in his hair to yank his head back, cold eyes looking down at him. “Getting sloppy, Dean. Don’t worry though, you’ll heal. And I’ll take care of you.” She said, holding her wrist over his lips.

Horror built up along with his heart rate. He knew she could hear it. The excited expression was cut short when a voice came from the mouth of the alleyway.

“It’s fine, sir. My friend here just drank a bit too much. Please just leave us.” Beths grip tightened in his hair, body blocking most of the view from whoever stood there.  
A flash of light was all he remembered after that. Beth was gone, and he was struggling to sit up.

Even when he closed his eyes everything was spinning! Footsteps crunched over the asphalt, and Dean laughed weakly. Just a few more steps and he could grab at their legs. .just a few more feet.

“You’re getting careless, Dean.”

Dean looked up slowly, stomach heaving painfully. “You son of a bitch.” He growled, grabbing at the familiar faces jacket and yanking down hard. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?!”

The hands on his face were cool, easing the throbbing sensation in his skull. “You didn’t drink the blood. It’s fine now, Dean.”

“Stop. . s-saying it. .” He growled, pulling away. The asphalt dug into his palms but Dean just pressed harder, shaking his head. “Don’t say my name. Get away from me.”

Cas was kneeling in front of him now, so close it made his head spin. “We don’t have time for this. That vampire has a clan nearby. They’ll come looking for her soon.” Cas explained, grabbing at Deans sleeve.   
“Don’t fucking touch me!”

In the past that harsh tone might have done something but now Castiel gripped tighter, yanking him forward. “Either I leave you here to die or you come with me.”

 

The scent of fresh rain surrounded him. Leaning closer Dean felt everything start to come back into focus, including the events that led to him being on a motel bed that wasn’t his.

Instinct had him reaching for the knife tucked into a holder at his ankle, only to find it missing. Great. “Meg? Cas?”

“Your actions confuse me. You’re acting like I brought you to die.”

“Holy fuck, Cas! Don’t frickin’ do that!” Dean snapped, glaring at the shadowed corner the Angel stood in. Where was his pretty little Demon bitch? Surely Meg was around here somewhere. “Meg isn’t here. I came by myself.” Cas murmured, watching the other look at his bloody palm.

Okay, his hand was hurt but everything felt. . human. No pounding thirst, no sound of human heart beats filling his head. Running a tongue across his teeth he closed his eyes tightly. No wicked set of teeth. No vampire making for him this time.

Getting out of bed he started moving around the room, ignoring the leftover drunk feeling that made it a little bit of a challenge to walk. “Where are my weapons, Cas?”

Just looking at Cas was enough to piss him off! After a few moments of silence he started looking around the room, ignoring the urgings to lie back down. Fuck that. Fuck Cas. Just fuck everything.

“Dean, stop it. .” was repeated over and over as he opened drawers, hands shaking. Like an Angel and Demon would need to hide stuff in the actual room!

Letting out string to wild curses Dean yanked the drawer out, throwing it to the floor. “You have no right to stand there acting like you know what you’re talking about! You’re trusting a Demon again?! What did she promise you?!” Dean growled, spinning the full blast of his anger on the figure just. . standing here! Why was he so calm?

Why should he even be scared? Angels were tough. Far stronger than he could ever hope to be but he wanted to make Cas hurt.

“What world are you trying to open now? What bullshit are you trying to fix that you’re willing to fuck up again? Dammit, Cas! We’re trying to fix your last mess!” Dean screamed it in his face, gripping the trench coat hard and slamming Castiel back against the wall.

Without warning their positions were flipped, Cas being the one to pin Dean against the wall. “This is NOTHING like that. I. .” He shook his head, tongue darting out to lick chapped lips. “What, Cas? You gonna kill me now? Let me go? What is big bad Castiel going to do now?!”

The kiss was more painful than pleasurable. Dean wasn’t sure if his lip had been cut on his own teeth or from one of the many punishing bites Cas had given him. Pulling away to gasp he could feel lips go to his throat, a very real body pressing against his. Not good. He needed to stop all of this. “You son of a bitch.” He hissed, grabbing dark hair and pulling him into another kiss.

With alarming amount of ease Dean felt his body leave the floor, strong hands at his ass to support him as his legs went around Cas’ waist. Despite everything he’d drunk this felt like the most sober thing he’d done all night. Grinding their lower bodies together he smirked when it drew out a moan from the other man.

“I should beat your ass for everything, Cas.”

If the threats bothered him Cas didn’t show it. Only reacting to the raw pleasure their bodies generated. Where had he even learned some of these moves?

Dean arched up when his back hit the bed, searching for friction. He tried not to think about Meg teaching Cas these new things but the images were suddenly just there. He could see Meg riding Cas, and the damn Angel was loving it!

Jealousy spiked in his blood, forcing him to roll them over so he could be the one on top. “Won’t Meg get jealous to know you’re here with me?” He asked darkly, yanking the tie off roughly so he could simply pull the shirt a part. The buttons weren’t his problem anyway.

The control was just an illusion but he clung to it. He needed to pretend that Cas wouldn’t do anything, or go anywhere, without him saying so.

At every mention of Meg the Angels eyes flared but nothing was said. Dean hated the pit of jealousy that had been building up, and it only got worse with every second of silence. Fine. If he couldn’t get under Cas’ skin with taunts he’d just make him scream.

Dean pressed lush kisses at the jutting hip bones, nipping hard enough to leave a perfect indention of his teeth every few seconds. That had the desired effect at least. Long fingers gripped his hair as Castiel cried out softly, hips arching up to meet the warm palm rubbing a quickly growing bulge.

Fuck Meg. 

Fuck Cas.

The image that thought shot through his head had Dean shiver, hips jerking forward to try and find friction within his jeans. Running his tongue around the circle of Cas’ belly button he smirked as the man groaned, trembling at just the teasing to his navel.

As he started to push the pants down Cas grabbed his wrists, sitting up and pulling Deans hands away from him.

Struggling against the tight hold of his wrists Dean could only toss out threats as he was pressed back into the bed, pinned there by a too blue gaze. “You look angry.” Cas murmured, placing a knee on either side of Deans hips for a better control. “But you’re so aroused. I can almost taste it.” Cas added as he leaned closer to nuzzle the crook of his lovers neck.

“Don’t.” Dean growled but his head still went back, allowing the Angel more room. Gentle bites had him moaning embarrassingly loud by the time he even noticed his pants were undone, pushed half way down his thighs. Along with his boxers.

“No. . Cas. . Cassss.” He moaned, eyes fluttering closed as fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly. “Meg been teaching you some new things, huh?” He hissed, wincing as the one hand gripping both his wrists squeezed hard. How bad was it to get turned on by that jolt of pain? Or by how much control Cas just had over him.

Both of them suffered losses when it came to their clothes. When his hands were free Dean tore at whatever he could grab, and Cas returned the favor. It was wild and a tiny bit painful but it felt amazing.

Lying in the middle of the bed Cas straddled his lower half, looking away shyly when their cocks bumped together. “Don’t be acting bashful on me now. You’re just as bad as I am wanting this.” Dean chuckled darkly, stroking the both of them. “Just rock your hips.” He murmured, groaning as the narrow hips started moving.  
When their eyes met Dean moved his hand faster, watching the others eyes dilate. 

“Dean. .”

“I better be the only thing on your mind right now.” Dean hissed, savoring the shiver of Cas’ body as his hips moved faster. “Getting close now?” He tried to mock but his voice came out too breathy, and soon enough he was crying out along with Cas.

Lying there spent Dean held up his hand, sneering at the sticky mess. Before he could wipe it off on the sheets the messy hand was grabbed tightly by one of Cas’. “I know you are angry with me, Dean, but it will be fine. I promise. Please trust me.”

“Fuck you, Cas. This is going to crash and burn, but unlike last time I won’t mourn you! I won’t waste days of my life wishing you could have trusted me enough to at least say something!”

The sad flicker of emotion in those blue eyes nearly broke his heart but he couldn’t take the words back now. Not when Cas was just going to leave off with another Demon. 

Stupid son of a bitch!

“I’m not a child to be scolded. You’ll learn that this is for the best.” Cas sighed, leaning down.

If he had any sense of self-pride left he’d turn away, or at least bite that fuckers lip so hard he’d be spitting blood for a week. Instead Dean felt his lips part against the gentle kiss, other hand reaching up to tangle in hair stuck in permanent bed head. “Please, Cas. Just come back and we can help you.” He murmured, cheeks almost melting with how hot his blush was.

 

Jerking awake Dean sucked in lungful’s of air before dry heaving over the edge of the motel bed matching Sammys. For a moment confusion turned into panic, fear choking him as he struggled to adjust to new surroundings.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, sending years of paranoid instinct into action as he grabbed the person, or things, wrist and twisted around. “Dean! Dean! It’s me! Sam!”

Dean held the knife to his brothers throat for a second, breathing heavily as he slowly sat back. The knife clattered to the floor as he grabbed at his head. “I’m sorry, Sammy.” Dean whispered, wincing at how raw his throat felt. He was back in the motel room with Sam but how? Why?

“Sam, how did I get back here?”

Sam rubbed at the little nick to his throat, raising an eyebrow at his older brother. “You stumbled in a few hours ago. You were pretty drunk. Why?”

The embarrassing memory of begging Cas to come back echoed in his brain, causing the ache in his chest to grow. “No reason. Just had a pretty rough night. I’m taking a shower and we can head out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is a tad bit late. Been a busy time with the holidays, which I hope ya'll enjoyed fully. I hope you enjoy the fic. Comments/Kudos are much loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments are loved.


End file.
